


Saving Souls

by Eveilwoman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Ginny weasley/Lucius Malfoy - Freeform, Good Lucius Malfoy, Protective Arthur, Romance, Strong Female Characters, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 66,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveilwoman/pseuds/Eveilwoman
Summary: Ginny takes up the opportunity to change the past. All the best intentions are there but what happens when Lucius Malfoy becomes an obstacle and how is her present changed because of it.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Saving Souls**

**A/N I asked really nicely but JK Rowling won't give me the world of Harry Potter. So I have to settle for playing with the characters and returning them when I'm done.**

**Chapter One**

_**May 05 1997** _

It was three days after the final battle; they won! Harry Potter killed Voldemort! Good triumphed over evil, yet the feeling at the Burrow was so sad. Fred was gone and George was a mess. And the friends they lost. Tomorrow there would be a memorial for those who died. So many died, Ginny had lost count. It seemed so unfair that people in the prime of their lives had died. Remus Lupin and his wife; their son would grow up never knowing how it felt to be loved by his parents. No one would ever again hear Fred and George's banter; the house seemed to be filled with the ghostly echo of Fred's laugh. But for the first time, most of the hands on Mrs. Weasley's family clock pointed to home or travel or work instead of mortal peril, with the exception of Fred's, which pointed to dead. Ginny Weasley was helping her mother with supper when Harry Potter came down the stairs. "Mrs. Weasley, do you mind if I talk to Ginny outside?"

Molly Weasley gave him a warm smile as she said, "Go ahead, Ginny." Ginny put down the knife she was using and wiped her hands on a towel, then headed out the door, giving Harry a smile.

Once outside, the two quietly headed away from the house. They had not talked in almost ten months now. Harry spoke first, "What were things really like at Hogwarts?"

She grimaced, "You heard what Neville said. He summed it up pretty good."

"Did they hurt you?" Harry asked, looking very worried.

"No, I guess. Not really."

"Oh. Well, that's good." Neither said anything for a couple of minutes, then Ginny said,

"Harry, was there anything important you wanted? Mum really needs my help with supper."

"No, I guess not."

"'Kay, then I'm going back in." She turned to head back into the house.

"Ginny?" She turned back to him. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"Harry, I was a little too preoccupied to date."

"Oh, yeah. Uhm, Ginny... Ron and I are leaving tomorrow after the services to help Hermione find her parents. But I was hoping, after we get back, that you might go out with me."

She smiled at him, "I would like that." She paused, "Harry, can I ask you something?" Harry nodded. "You know that stuff you told Tom about Snape and your mother? Was it true?"

Harry looked a little funny for a minute before answering, "Yeah, it was. He- he gave me his memories before he died. I kind of feel bad. I had the chance to know Sirius and Remus, my dad's best mates, and yeah, they knew my mum. But there's so much Snape could have told me about her."

"Oh, Harry!" was all Ginny could say. Harry told her about the memories he had viewed.

The next day was one of the saddest days of Ginny's life. She stood with her family as they attended the memorial, feeling like she might never be happy again. Once the service was finished, Ginny watched as Mrs. Malfoy came over to her sister Andromeda and the two women embraced for what everyone knew was the first time in well over twenty years. But all the fences in the world being mended would never bring back the dead. Once they returned to the Burrow, the Golden Trio left.

Ginny headed up to her room; she was a mess of emotions. She was sad for all those who had died, happy to be alive herself, yet she felt guilt for her happiness. She was mad that the Trio once more left her behind. She threw herself on the bed, crying with anger and sadness. She knew she should be happy; good won over evil. But she felt sorry for herself. Ginny cried herself to sleep.

"Ginny Weasley." Ginny was standing in a fog surrounded by whiteness; not the kind that hurt her eyes, it could best be described as a soft white. The voice was in the distance, but was coming closer. "Ginny, you can save his life." Slowly, a woman came into view; she was wearing white and, like Ginny, had red hair. Ginny knew this woman, but she could not place her. "Ginny, you have to go back and keep him from making his mistakes."

"Who? Who are you?" Ginny asked the woman.

"Ginny, you know who I am. I need you to save him from himself; it was not fair that he had to die. Please, if anyone can save him, it's you."

"Who?" Ginny asked again.

"Severus Snape. You need to go back to Hogwarts, to September of 1977. He needs a friend who isn't on the Dark side. Don't let him join the Death Eaters. If you are successful, many who are now dead won't have to die."

"But how? I'm only one preson."

"Let your own heart guide you, you'll find everything you need." The woman then began to fade.

Ginny could see the sunlight, even through her closed eyes. _It must be morning. God, what a weird dream! Didn't someone say something about weird dreams?_ She then opened her eyes and realized she was still in the clothes that she wore to the service the day before. As she rolled over, she saw that on her bedside table there was a pouch that looked very heavy and a necklace. She had seen one before; Hermione had one just like it. It was a time turner! But that was just a dream, right? She grabbed the pouch and carefully opened it; there was a great deal of gold in it! Ginny had never seen so much money before. Under the time turner was a piece of paper that had three words on it: 'Follow your heart.' Ginny thought long and hard about the dream again. Who was the woman? Ginny knew she should know her. What did she say about others not having to die? Could she really save them? What if she messed things up worse than they are now? What if she made it possible for Voldemort to win? No, wait; she knew what would happen, for the most part. Maybe she could change things. And if she did, maybe everyone would realize she was just as capable as Harry, Ron and Hermione. It couldn't hurt to try. Ginny jumped up and changed into jeans, a t-shirt and trainers and headed downstairs. Her parents were sitting at the table.

If she was going to do this, she needed to do some research to make sure she knew her facts. The stuff she believed she needed would be at Hogwarts, but first, she needed to get her parents to let her go back there.

"Mum, Dad, I want to go help with the rebuilding of Hogwarts."

Molly looked surprised; Arthur looked like he had for the past four days; depressed. "Ginny, I think that right now you need to stay close to home," Molly said.

"Mum, why? So I can sit here going mad because of the ghost of Fred? Everywhere I look I'm reminded of him."

"Do you think it will be any different at Hogwarts?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, because I'll be busy; I'll have something to do. Please? Please, Daddy!"

Ginny knew Arthur could never say no to her. "Molly, I think we should let her go."

The next day, Ginny arrived at Hogwarts. Arthur Apparated with her, then headed to work at the Ministry. Ginny went to find Professor McGonagall After crossing the grounds and entering the shattered entrance to the once pristine castle, she found her in the the staff room that was just off the Great Hall. The woman looked tired. "Professor McGonagall, I'm here to help with the rebuild."

She looked up at the young redhead with a smile. "Miss Weasley, it's good to see you!"

"Uhm, thanks, Professor. Uhm, Harry told me he left something in the Headmaster's office; could I retrieve it first?"

Minerva looked surprised. "Oh yes, but Ginny, no one has been up there since the battle. Perhaps I should join you."

"No, - I mean, Harry felt it was really personal. It was something of his mother's. I think he was a little embarassed about it, to be honest." She lied; well, not really. She twisted the truth.

"Fine, the password is Dumbledore."

"Thanks."

Some time later, Ginny sat in the chair in the Headmaster's office with the portrait of Dumbledore looking down at her. She had explained her dream and the money and time turner to him. "Miss Weasley, I know you're going to do what you feel is right and I hope you are successful. However, the road you plan to take here could change things in more ways than you think."

"I have to try," she reasoned.

"If you're going to do this, you will need help. I think you should tell my past self that your middle name is Ariana."

"Why, sir?"

"I once told myself if I ever sent someone back in time, that would be my own code to help them. But I would advise you not to tell me what you are trying to do, as I may try to change your plans, not understanding the future. In fact, tell me nothing of the future events."

"I understand, sir. Did Professor Snape, - I don't know, did he have a journal or something? I think I need to know more about him."

"No, child, but I believe that if you keep your eyes open, you will see everything you need to know."

Ginny walked over to her bag, which was on the floor next to the door. She pulled out the gold pouch and the time turner; she shoved the gold in her pocket, then placed the time turner on herself and began turning it. Everything became blurry. Once it stopped turning, she found herself still standing in the Headmaster's office, only years in the past. Seconds later, the door opened and a younger Dumbledore entered. He seemed surprised to see the young woman in his office. "Oh, hello! Can I help you?"

She smiled at him. "Professor Dumbledore, I'm Ginevra Ariana. I was told that help would always be given to those who asked for it at Hogwarts."

The man stopped dead. "What kind of help do you need?"

"I need to be placed in the seventh year. My school is no longer available to me."

"Is that a time turner, Miss-"

"Bancarz," she quickly thought of a name she read in a novel, "And, yes it is, but I was told not to tell you of the future."

"And right I was. Seventh year, you say? What of your marks?"

"I received ten top O.W.L.s in my fifth year. You can retest me with the sixth year tests, sir." It would not be retesting; she never took any. Dumbledore did test her, right then and there, and she was in his mind a gifted student.

"Miss Bancarz," his tone was almost saying 'I know that's not your real name', "You will need a past and a reason to be here."

"Uhm, I, -"

"We could claim that you're here as part of an experimental exchange program and that next year some of our students will attend your school in Canada."

"But I don't have an accent!"

"Maybe your mother and grandmother were British who you've spent all of your young, developmental years with, and that's why you have no accent. Now, there is the one other matter of your clothing; all you seem to have is the clothing on you back, and you will need books and supplies. The school has a fund for orphans-"

"No sir, I won't be needing that. I was given funds to help me on my way." She pulled out the gold pouch. "I just need to get to Diagon Alley. I never took Apparition lessons."

"Well, it's August 31st, you don't have much time. However, by happy accident, I'm heading to London myself. Have you ever traveled by side along?"

"Yes, Dad used to take me sometimes."

"Good."

"Sir, uhm, I need to know-is there any way that I- what house will I be in- my old house?"

"You will be sorted after the first years."

"Okay."

Later that day Ginny walked along Diagon Alley. Funny, it really did not look any different; the only way she could tell she was in the past was the fact that a Clean Sweep was in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. As she looked at a broom that she had rode many times, she overheard a conversation.

"That's not her, man. She's all you ever think about," said a male voice Ginny believed she knew.

"I just hope she did not make up with old Snivellus this summer." Ginny turned around to see the boys who were talking. If she had not seen his eyes, she would have sworn it was Harry Potter, but she knew this was James Potter. She had seen him in Snape's memories. The young man with him was Sirius Black. Her heart gave a little rush; over her summer at Grimmauld Place she had become close to him. At the time, he saw what was happening to her; not being part of the Golden Trio, too young to do anything but clean, much like him. They had become close; maybe he was one more soul she could save. She wanted to go up and befriend them, but no, she needed to stay away from them. They disliked Snape and if he thought she was in any way close to them, she could give up on getting close to him. She turned and headed toward the book shop.

She looked around the shop finding her books; she had enough money to buy new ones. She finally found the last book she needed, her Defense Against the Dark Arts book. She spun around to head to the counter and crashed into a figure that hardly moved as her small frame hit his. She fell to the floor, dropping most of her books. "I'm sorry," she muttered to the figure.

He laughed a low chuckle. "You're the one on the floor and you're apologizing? I like that."

Ginny knew exactlly who she had just run into; Lucius Malfoy. She did not fear him as much after seeing him run through Hogwarts screaming for his son. But still, he was Lucius Malfoy! He, of course like everyone else, looked younger. His hair just touched his shoulders, but he already had the build of a man. She noted that he did not have the snake head walking stick she had seen him with so many times. As she began to gather her books, he simply waved his wand and they all neatly restacked. He then reached down and helped her up. She had to bite her tongue to keep from asking who he was, because the Lucius Malfoy she knew did not help anyone. Instead, she simply said, "Thanks."

"A gentleman always helps a lady," he smirked.

_Well, you sure would not be helping me if you knew who I was._

"Lucius Malfoy. Whom do I have the pleasure of?"

"Gin- Ginevra Bancarz," she caught herself. She wanted to get away from him. "If you will excuse me, I still have a lot to do before I head for the Hogwarts Express."

"I don't remember you."

"Oh, well, that's because this is my first year there."

"You're pretty mature for a frirt year," he said in his signature drawl.

"I never said I was in the first year! I said it my first year **at** Hogwarts. I'm here as part of a trial exchange program. I'm in my final year. Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than stand around with the likes of you!"

"Temper, temper," he scowled. "Must be your red hair."

"Oh, bugger off!" She stormed away from him. After paying for her books, she headed to Madam Malkin's robe shop. She treated herself to new robes, along with some regular clothes for weekends.

She met up with Dumbledore at the end of her day and he took her back to Hogwarts. Along the way, she made a few inquiries. "Sir, is there any way that I could end up in one house over another?"

"The Hat chooses the house. However, it has been known to take into account one's wishes."

"Oh, okay. One other thing; uhm, I don't have the permission slip for Hogsmeade visits."

"Seventh years are all of age and no longer require the parental permission to go."

"Oh, right. I forgot."

"You're not of age yet, are you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of age? I'm not even born yet!" Ginny replied

"Technically, no. However, if you were about to start your seventh year, you will be in the near future. No one will question a seventh year about a permission slip; do not worry."

Dumbledore believed that it would be best if Ginny did not take the Hogwarts Express, and instead stayed at the school researching her new past. Ginny spent the next day reading up on the recent events so as not to talk about something that had not happened yet. By the time the other students arrived, she wondered if she should just head back to her time. She was feeling very self-conscious.

After the first years were sorted, Dumbledore explained that they also had one special student about to join the seventh year. Ginny stepped into the hall and moved towards the stool. She looked at Professor McGonagall and felt bad about lying to the woman in the future. McGonagall placed the hat upon her head.

"Let's see... there's alot of courage here; you've seen some things someone of your age should never see. But there's also some deception there. Where to put you?" the hat pondered aloud.

"I need to be in," she almost choked as she thought it, "Slytherin. Please."

"Slytherin, you say?"

"Yes; so much is riding on it."

"You do have many of the qualities that would make you a Slytherin. Well if your sure... **Slytherin!"** the hat announced. There was very little noise from the crowd of students as she looked over to the table decorated in silver and green. She spotted Snape right away, sitting next to another boy with lighter hair than his and blue eyes. She took a deep breath and headed toward the table where a couple of seventh year girls invited her to sit with them.

"Hi! I'm Anna Travers," the blonde one greeted.

"Ginevra Bancarz." Ginny gave a little smile.

"Well, welcome to the best house in Hogwarts!" Ginny almost snorted in disgust.

A boy from across the table asked, "What's your blood status?" He wore a scowl on his face. Ginny disliked him instantly.

"Pure Blood," she replied without thinking. The boy's face softened. "Welcome then."

After the feast, Ginny was led to the Slytherin common room. The girls in her year seemed nice enough, but she needed to find a way to get closer to Snape. She kept her mouth closed and her ears open. The next morning, after receiving their timetables, Ginny began her classes. First was DADA. She did very well in it. The teacher was not as good as Lupin had been, but anyone was better than

Umbridge or Lockhart. It was in Potions, the last class of the day, that Ginny had her first brain wave as to how to get close to Snape. Potions were with the Gryffindors. Ginny watched as James, Sirius, Remus and Peter took one table together, Lily Evans sat with the other girls from Gryffindor, and Snape sat with the boys he had been sitting with at the feast. Slughorn, who looked like he weighed a little less than the last time she saw him, used the class to do an overview of the lessons for the year. Once he dismissed the class, Ginny told the girl at her table she would catch up with them in the common room. She then approached Slughorn.

"Professor, could I have a word with you, sir?"

"Yes, Miss Bancarz, I want to welcome you into Slytherin house; I'm the head of your new house."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"Sir, I noticed that your seventh years seem to be far ahead of where we were. I think I might need some help to catch up. I was hoping you could recommend someone."

He looked at the young woman in front of him. "Well, the student that I think could help you most would be Lily Evans, the redhead Gryffindor; she's also Head Girl. I can talk to her if you want."

"No, that's fine. I'll talk to her myself. Thank you, sir." She headed out of the classroom disappointed. Yes, it would be nice to get to know Harry's mother; maybe she could tell him about her, at least.

That evening, on the way to dinner, Ginny waited outside of the Great Hall to speak to Lily, hoping to catch her alone. Luck was on her side; she saw Lily coming down the staircase. Once Lily reached the bottom of the stairs, Ginny called out to her, "Lily Evans, could I have a word with you, please?"

Lily looked a little surprised. "Me? Why?"

"Professor Slughorn said that you could maybe help me get caught up in Potions."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Look, I know what he said, but really I'm not the one to help you. And it's not some house rivalry thing. If you want real help, I would recommend Severus Snape; he's the real genius in Potions. I'm still getting great marks in it because of him. He's in your house. Just ask him. He's the one with the dark eyes."

"Yeah, I know who he is."

"Evans, is this Slytherin bugging you?" It was James Potter.

"No, Potter," she snapped. To Ginny, she said, "Look, I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

"No, it's fine, and thanks." Ginny headed into the Great Hall.

After dinner, she caught up with Snape. "Snape, can I have a word with you, please?"

**Please review it means so much to a writer!**


	2. 2

**Saving Souls**

**Chapter Two**

Severus Snape stopped dead, turned and looked at her. There was an air of uncertainty that could be seen under the hard face he tried to put on. _He's just a teen like me; relax. The worst thing that could happen is that he could just make fun of me,_ Ginny thought to herself.

"What do you want?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

She smiled, _Well, at least I know he's always been this way!_ "Well, you see – uhm, Professor Slughorn had suggested, after I asked, that I get some extra help in Potions. Lily Evans," Snape's face softened at Lily's name, "was who he suggested, but she said you were the real Potions genius and being that we're in the same house I should ask you instead."

"She did?" He seemed thrilled at this bit of information.

"Yes, she did. So would you be willing to help me out? I mean, being new and such, I wouldn't want to be a disgrace to Slytherin house." She was working everything she knew about him. "I would not want Professor Slughorn to be upset with Evans because she thinks you're better at Potions than her." She wanted to put the thought in his mind that this would in some way please Lily. She just needed an in, just enough for him to let his guard down. Once he did, she was sure that making friends with him would be simple. One of the advantages of having six brothers was the fact that she got along better with boys than girls.

"I guess I could," then, as if he thought better of himself, "But I should tell you, you really should not care about getting someone in another house in trouble!"

"Oh- yeah- well- it's just she was nice enough to point me your way when she could have just refused to help me and left it at that."

"Look, sit with me tomorrow in Potions and I can then see just where you are. Then we can go from there."

"Okay, and thanks. It's really hard not knowing anyone really. I feel so out of place!" He almost gave her a smile.

The next morning, she lay in bed pretending to sleep, listening to the girls in her dorm. _Funny, they sound just like any other girls._ They all have names she recognized. They became the parents of people she went to school with; maybe not in the same year, but still schoolmates. She looked at the blond girl in the middle of the group; she was clearly the ringleader and she was going on about her recent engagement. If Ginny had been alone, she would have laughed out loud. This girl's son would become one of the biggest followers she ever saw; Vincent Crabbe, one of Draco Malfoy's second and third asses. It made her wonder if Crabbe was pushed around by his parents and that he just came to think that that was one way people showed they cared, by bullying. The thought made her a little sad.

Ginny slowly got up and dressed; once she finished, she gave herself one final look over in the mirror. She hated to admit it, but the green and silver did look better on her than the red and gold. She and the other girls talked over breakfast. When done, Ginny headed down to the Potions classroom. "Ginevra, wait up!" Ginny turned to see Snape hurrying to catch up with her.

"Hi!" She smiled.

"Let's walk down together. So you're from Canada. Where's your accent?"

"My mum and grandmmother were both British, and we lived pretty far away from anywhere. I didn't get much exposure to the Canadian accent." She tried to think quickly about something she heard about Canadians. "But I can say 'Er and eh'" She did her best impression of the Canadian accent, "with the best of them."

"Oh, that explains it, I guess. So why did you come here?"

"My brother died, and there were just too many memories at home and my school. I needed a change, I guess."

"Hey, Snivellus! Looks like you found another redhead. I bet you're praying to the grease gods that she won't care about the fact that you're a complete loser!" It was James Potter.

Severus went rigid; Ginny could see the anger growing in him. Ginny wondered if she should jump to his defence or hold off for just a while longer. "Shut up," was all Severus said.

James then turned his attention to Ginny. "So, what? Is it your secret desire to become the bride of He Who Must Not Be Named, thinking Snivellus is close to him and will introduce you to him?"

_Damn it. How dare he!_ She looked at Snape, then back at James. "Snape was kind enough to help me in Potions after Evans told me he was a genius in Potions. Funny, she did not point me in your direction. Maybe because she thinks you're an arrogant fool." Ginny shot back.

"Yeah, but what do you have to do to him in return?" Sirius said, his hidden meaning was clear.

"Be his friend. Not everyone thinks with their brain that's located south of their belt."

Lily came around the corner at that monent. James started talking as if in deep discussion with Remus.

"You little slut!" Black said.

"You wish, because it's the only way that someone such as myself would ever sleep with you," Ginny replied. Black looked speechless. Ginny looked at Snape and was given a small victory smile. She also out of the corner of her eye saw Lily trying to hide the fact that she was laughing. The door to the classroom opened and they all filed in. Slughorn sat at his desk. Snape led Ginny to a table far from the Marauders, as he muttered to himself. "Jackasses!" Ginny muttered herself.

Snape looked at her, "Are you okay?"

She looked at him and smiled, "Why is it every school has someone like that?" He shrugged. The class started. Ginny did her best to make it look like she was behind and unsure of what she was doing. As they left the class, Snape spoke to her,

"I don't think you're as far behind as you think you are. But I think you are having some problems, inattention to detail being the biggest. I am, however, willing to work with you."

"Severus, some of the potions that Professor Slughorn mentioned that you did last year we had not even touched on yet. That's really my biggest problem."

"Which ones?' he asked.

"Like ,er, Veritaserum, Polyjuice, and Draught of Living Death." She chose potions that she knew were covered at the beginning of the sixth year.

"Really? We covered those at the beginning of our sixth year. Okay, Tuesday and Thursday evenings we can go over things. Just because you haven't brewed them doesn't mean we can't go over them. Any potion is easy enough to brew; it's more important that you understand the principles behind the method." _Well, why didn't you tell us_ _that on_ _our_ _first day in Potions?_

Over the next couple of weeks, Ginny worked with Snape and was surprised to find herself actually liking really had alot in common; both grew up in a house where there was not alot of money around and being in Slytherin house with a bunch of Purebloods with old money coming out of their asses made it harder to fit in. With her future knowledge of him and things he would say at later dates, Ginny now used them to show him that she thought along the same lines.

It was a Thursday evening and Ginny and Snape were heading from the library to their common room when in the Entrance Hall they ran into James and Sirius. They were just coming in from the Quidditch pitch. "Oh look, it's Snivellus and his girlfriend. Is he teaching you how to make your hair just as greasy as his?"

Now Ginny never did learn to control her temper. "I'd rather be his girlfriend than yours! At least he shows some maturity, unlike you."

"Oh, so you are a couple. Well I guess you would look better on your back with your legs spread!"

Ginny pulled out her wand and sent her best Bat Bogey curse at James for his comment. Sirius tried to help James deal with the curse as Ginny grabbed Severus' hand and made a run for their common room. Once they were sure they weren't followed, she slowed down and dropped his hand. She started laughing. "Did you see the look on his face? That was the best reaction I've ever received!"

Snape looked angry. "Why did you say that?"

Ginny looked at him and smiled. "Because it's true. Look, I did not mean that I want to date you. I just think any girl would rather date you than someone like him. And I don't think you want to date me, so relax. Besides, it couldn't hurt if she thought that you were moving on."

"I don't know who you're talking about," Snape said defiantly.

Ginny realized her own slip and quickly tried to cover her tracks. "Severus, I've seen how you look at her and the way you light up at the thought of Evans. I guess I realized it because I was like that too, over a boy at my school. I promise your secret is safe with me."

"What happened with this boy?" he asked, trying to take the attention off himself.

"Well, let's see... I followed him around like a puppy. I would have done anything for him to notice me, then finally I stopped trying to get him to notice me and got happy. When he finally realized I was a girl, we dated for a bit but he got really busy and ended things. I guess it still hurts that he did not think I could help him."

"Aren't you going to ask me about Lily?" Severus asked.

"No. The way I see it is you'll tell me when you're ready, and when you trust me. Then I look forward to hearing about it."

"You're not going to make a comment about her being a mudblood?" Snape asked.

"That's where I'm different from the rest of the Slytherins; I don't hate Muggle borns." She was thinking on her feet now. "I pity them; they will never truly belong in either world. Just like a Squib. I can't imagine being like that."

He seemed okay with her reply.

The next morning at breakfast, Ginny received an Owl.

_Miss Bancarz,_

_Would you please come to my office at eight o'clock this evening._

_The password is lemon drop._

_Headmaster Dumbledore._

Ginny looked up to find Dumbledore looking straight at her; she gave him a nod of agreement.

At eight, Ginny entered his office. "Good evening, Miss Bancarz." Dumbledore was sitting at his desk.

"Headmaster, you wished to see me?"

"Yes, please sit down. I was just wondering how your mission is going?"

She took a seat across from him. "Well, when I decided to take it on, I didn't really think it through about how long it would take me. I guess it's going slow but good, sir."

"I have noticed that you are spending alot of time with Severus Snape."

"Yes, sir. Does that bother you?" She had already realized that the rest of the school was against her new house.

"I'm concerned because I know that Mr. Snape is slowly becoming quite good at Legillimency. I wonder; do you know anything about Occlumency?"

"I know what it is, but I don't know how to do it, sir."

"Then I think you should try to learn it if you don't want someone to find out who you really are."

"Are you saying that you would teach me it?"

"Seeing as how I'm the only one who knows you're not from Canada, it would make sense."

"And until I learn it, you would know what I know; you would know if I could be trusted."

"That is a benefit of this, yes. But there is also the question: do you trust me?"

She looked at the old man and wondered how much damage it could do if he knew some of the stuff she knew. But as she thought about it, she realized that much of her memories would be disjointed and they would never mean anything to him until the time of the event was right at hand. "I trust you, sir."

So on Monday and Wednesday nights, she headed up to Dumbledore's office where she quickly picked up the skill. Ginny was also growing closer to Severus. She could already tell whenever he had a run in with Potter and Black. Severus would get quiet and then angry. Ginny continued to use things she heard him say in the future about the two boys. However, the more she saw of Potter and Black, the more she disliked them. The only reason they picked on Snape was because they could.

Three days before Halloween, the students were all excited about the trip that was planned for Hogsmeade for the 31st. Ginny was sitting in the library in a quiet corner waiting for Snape. It was Thursday and they were working together to get her caught up. When Severus finally arrived, Ginny knew instantly something was very wrong. "Severus, what did they do to you now?" He remained quiet. "Fine, don't tell me. You know, I'm really trying to be your friend! But you won't even open up to me!"

"I don't need any more friends!" he spat back.

It was the wrong day for him to say this; Ginny had been missing her life. She was hurting. "YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN TRIED! I'M LEAVING!" She grabbed her books as the whole library watched.

As she turned to leave, he said in a soft voice, "But I want you as a friend." She stopped dead and looked at him. She could tell he was really hurting over something. "Please stay."

She smiled at him. "'Kay." She sat back down. "Please tell me what happened."

"Lily, she- I just saw her agree to go with Potter to Hogsmeade! She even let him steal a kiss."

Ginny's heart broke for Severus, she remembered how she felt when Harry began dating Cho Chang. and Ginny had been seeing someone else at the time. "Oh, I'm sorry! Personally, I think she's making a big mistake."

"Really?"

"Of course. I mean, I have known a lot of prats in my life, but he's the biggest."

"Ginevra, are you going to Hogsmeade?" he inquired.

"Of course! I can't wait to see what everyone's talking about."

"Do you want to hang out with me?" Severus asked, then quickly added, "As friends, I mean."

"Severus, sure I would. For the record, even if it was not as friends I still would. But I know you don't feel that way." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Really?"

"Of course. I mean, there is no one better at the Dark Arts and Potions than you. You're very smart, and we get along well together. In fact, if you would just open up to me a little more, I could say you were my best friend."

"I don't like opening up to people," he said.

"I know, but I'm not people. I'm Ginny!"

"What?"

Ginny realized what she just said. "Oh, that's just what my brother used to call me."

"It's cute. I like it. Ginny." He gave her a rare smile.

"Please don't use it... " She did not want to risk slipping up anymore. Being called Ginevra reminded her just where she was and what she was trying to do. "... It's just a painful reminder that he's gone."

Severus looked like he felt bad. "I'm sorry. How did he die?"

Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Fine. I'll leave it for now."

**October 31 1977**

Ginny and Severus were sitting in the Hog's Head. The Slytherins preferred to go there than with the rest of their classmates. Ginny had her back to the door. She found Severus preferred to face the door so he knew what was coming at him. They were both having Butterbeer and talking when Severus suddenly looked up. "Ginevra, I need to take care of something. Do you mind waiting?"

Ginny glanced over her shoulder to see who or what Severus was looking at. There stood Lucius Malfoy. "No, I don't mind waiting, but how long do you think you'll be?"

"Not long, I promise."

"Severus, who do we have here?" Lucius asked.

"Lucius, this is Ginevra Bancarz. She's attending Hogwarts on an experimental exchange program." Ginny knew she had to look up at the man but wished she didn't have to. Slowly she raised her gaze. "Ginevra, this is..."

"Lucius Malfoy. We've met before," she explained.

"Miss Bancarz, it is a pleasure to meet you officially."

"Really? I wish I could say the same," she said coldly. She was sure Lucius was the reason that Severus became a Death Eater.

"Severus, this kitten has claws," Lucius noted.

"Yes she does, and I like her just as she is. Now, if you want to talk to me, perhaps we should head outside for the conversation."

"Severus! It would be rude to leave the lady alone in such a place." He let the barkeep know to bring another round of drinks to the table. Severus simply smiled. Ginny knew there was little she could do, but knew that it would just have to wait right now. Even the barkeep knew Lucius was one customer that he needed to keep happy; their round arrived quickly. "So tell me Ginevra, how do you like Hogwarts?"

"It's a good school," was all she said. She did not care if he changed sides in the end. She felt Severus push his foot against her leg. _Okay, if it means so much to Severus, I'll be a little nicer until Lucius shows what an aristocratic snob he is._ "I enjoy it, I guess."

"So Miss Bancarz, what house were you placed in?"

"Slytherin, and to answer your next question, I'm Pure Blood." _And just as good as you, s_ he finished to herself.

"You don't seem to like me, why would that be?" Lucius asked.

"I've heard of your reputation, and I don't agree with alot of what you stand for. Severus, I'm sorry, I'm going to head over to the Gladrags Wizard Wear. I'll talk to you later." She rose to leave. Lucius touched her hand.

"Miss Bancarz, don't you think you're being rude? You seem to have judged me based on what you have heard from others. You have not given me a chance to show you how I really am."

"And who would that be, a Pure Blood supremacist who would not even talk to me if I was not Pure Blood?"

"Right there you have just proved how wrong you are. Severus here is only a Half Blood and I came all the way from Wiltshire just to speak to him," Lucius said as Ginny could see that Severus' eyes were almost pleading with her to stay. "Now to be fair, don't you think you should at least get to know me yourself before you decide who and what I am?"

Ginny realized that right now if she alienated Severus, she would not stand any chance of keeping him from joining the Death Eaters. "Fine. How long do I have to get to know you before I decide I don't like you?"

"Stay and finish your drink and if I have offended you before you finish it, then you're free to go. If I have not, then we take it from there." Ginny and Severus stayed for a couple more hours, during which Lucius Malfoy was perfectly charming. Then Ginny excused herself, explaining she really needed to get to the wizard wear shop before it got to late. She and Severus agreed to meet up later.

When Severus met up with her to head back to Hogwarts, he said, "Ginevra, you really made an impression on Lucius."

"Really? I wasn't trying to. I just really don't care for him."

"That's why you made such an impression on him. He's used to girls falling all over him. You didn't."

"So what did you and he have to talk about?"

"Well, after you left he asked a lot about you. He wanted to know how you felt about Muggle borns and such."

"And what did you tell him?" She needed to know because it would give her some clue as to what Severus really thought about her.

"I told him that you pity them, but that you're not a Blood traitor. I was right, wasn't I?"

Ginny thought about the best way to answer this question. She realized that if he became a Death Eater later in life, not that much later, he must hold some of those beliefs now. "Yeah, I guess. However, I don't think we need to kill someone; we just need to keep them out of our world." She almost choked on her words. They saw a couple walking ahead and in the receding light of dusk it was hard to tell who it was, but as they got nearer they both realized it was Lily and James. Ginny could see Severus immediately tighten with hurt. "Relax, act as if it doesn't matter. Don't let him see it bothers you. If they're together, maybe they won't last long," she whispered as they came closer to the other couple. "And for Merlin's sakes don't look at her as we pass!"


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple of weeks were busy as the workload was increasing on the seventh years. Ginny worked hard and hoped when she got back to her present, someone would credit her with the work she has done.

**November 29 1977**

Ginny was at breakfast when a large elegant looking owl arrived in front of her. After it dropped its delivery on her plate it took off without a sound. As Ginny opened the envelope she could tell the parchment was very expensive. What she found inside was a beautiful invitation to the Malfoys' Ball on Christmas Eve at Malfoy Manor.

Severus, who was sitting next to her, commented, "I told you he liked you."

"That's too bad, because I do not like him." she explained.

"Ginevra, you don't understand. He sent you an invatation to the ball. Anyone who is anyone will be there, but most of the girls that are single will be accompanying their parents. And only because that is what is expected. Lucius sent you your own. Every girl there would kill to be personally invited by Lucius, or any of the Malfoys. He also made a point of making sure you received it here where everyone can see it. The simple fact that you're invited increases your social standing. Ginevra, you have to go."

She looked at Severus, "I really don't care about my social standing. I don't like the guy!"

"Fine, I get that. Would you please go as my partner then? I'm not asking you to date me, but I know you girls are funny about going to things without a date."

She could tell it meant alot to Severus. Maybe she could use this to her advantage. She was scared; if Severus went home over the school break he might take the mark. And she had to keep that from happening. "Fine. I'll go, but I'm going for you, not for him. And you have to promise to spend the Christmas break here with me; otherwise I might forget the date of the ball and not go."

Severus looked at her. "Do you know how stubborn you can be at times?"

"Yes. Severus, are there going to be alot of Death Eaters there?"

"I don't know the whole guest list, but I don't think there will be too many." They both knew he was lying.

"What about You Know Who?"

"There is a chance that he will come"

Ginny was staying at the school over the Christmas holidays, but as a seventh year she was allowed to leave the school. She needed to get a few things for the ball as well as a gift for Severus so Ginny took the opportunity to go to Diagon Alley. She had just picked up her dress for the ball and was heading out to the street when she saw Molly Weasley, who was pregnant with the twins. She was holding a one year old Percy, who looked far too clean, Bill who was seven and five year old Charlie. "Mum, can we look at the Quidditch store?" Bill asked. Molly looked tired. Ginny just wanted to go up to her mother and ask if she needed any help. But Ginny knew that in times like these it would only cause problems. Instead, she stood on the street watching until Molly and the boys disappeared.

Ginny also took the time to find a gift for Severus, which was proving to be a difficult task. She did not want to get him a book about the Dark Arts. Or Potions. She felt he had every book ever written on that subject. She finally found one on spell creation. Once her shopping was done, she headed back to the school. When she arrived back, she headed straight for her dorm. She was feeling miserable, she missed her family, she missed her life, and she just needed a good cry.

Ginny and Severus were the only two Slytherins that stayed over the holidays, so about two hours later, she heard him calling up the stairs for her. Boys still could not come into the girls' dorm, but girls could go into the boys'. "Ginevra, can you please come out here? I know you're up there." After she did not reply. "Fine. I'll just brew some Polyjuice, turn into a girl and come up."

After a minute or two, Ginny finally appeared on the stairs. "It takes a month to brew Polyjuice."

"So I was testing you. I knew you would know that, but that you could not resist pointing out the error." As she stepped out of the shadows that were on the stairs, Severus could tell she had been crying. "What's wrong?" he looked concerned.

She walked past him and sat on the couch. "I went to Diagon Alley today to pick up my dress. And when I was down there I saw my family – I mean this family that reminded me of my family. I'm just missing them alot." She began to cry.

Severus was a seventeen year old boy, and as such, he had no idea how to deal with a crying girl. He sat next to her and took her hand in his. "Ginevra, I- it will be okay." At that point, she wrapped her arms around him and her crying turned to sobbing. Severus slowly wrapped an arm around her and decided it was best to just hold her. She knew what she needed.

The next day was the day of the Malfoy ball. Ginny spent most of the afternoon getting ready. Her hair was pulled back, but fell in loose ringlets down the center of her back. Her dress was the color of brushed gold with a halter style top that left her back bare. It had a slightly dropped waistline that showed off her perfect figure, then gave way to a full skirt. As she stepped down the stairs all she could see was Severus' back. Once she got to the bottom of the stairs, he turned around to see her. "Wow! Ginevra, you never told me I would be going with the best looking lady attending tonight."

She blushed slightly and gave him a smile. He looked very nice as well. Because he had not been brewing potions all day his hair was not greasy. He had on a set of velvet dress robes that gave no hint of the limited means of his family's situation. "Well, you look very good too, Severus."

He took her black cloak that she had brought down earlier in the day. "Let's head up to the Great Hall before we put these on." He indicated to both their cloaks. They walked in silence until they reached the front door of the school. Once Severus helped Ginny with her cloak and they stepped outside, he began to explain, "Ginevra, I need to go over a few things you should know for tonight. I understand things socially are more lax in the Americas. First off, because you received you own invitation, you will enter the ballroom alone. You will be announced. As your date I get the first dance with you. After that, anyone can ask for a dance, and while technically you can refuse, it is not done. The only persons you cannot refuse, period, is our hosts."

"You mean Lucius?" she asked as they walked across the grounds to the main gate.

"Yes, Ginevra. But I'm sure he will be very busy tonight, so you should only have to endure him for one dance."

"Just what I always dreamed of," she muttered sarcastically.

"You act as if he's the anti-Christ."

"Well, Lucius and Lucifer are very close," she teased.

"Ginevra, tonight could be very important for you. You will make contacts that will last you the rest of your life."

When they arrived at Malfoy Manor, one servant took their cloaks and then they stepped into the entrance. Ginny gave her name to another servant. He announced her: "Miss Ginevra Bancarz." Almost every head in the room turned and took note of her. She looked around the room; it reminded her of Hogwarts during the Yule Ball from her third year. Silver and white everywhere, with the exception of the floor which looked like black glass. Women were all dressed in their finest dresses. All the men wore dress robes. She carefully descended the three steps and moved to the side as Severus was introduced: "Mr. Severus Snape." Not as many turned to look at him. He gave a curt nod before coming down the stairs and joining Ginny.

"See? Just like I told you, the way people are invited and introduced tells you their importance to the Malfoy family." He looked at the next people entering. "Listen to this."

"Mr. and Mrs. Cugnus Black II and their daughter, Narcissa."

"He, Cugnus, is invited most likely because of family ties, his wife and daugther are here because they are his family. That's all." He stole a glance at who was coming next. "See if you can tell the difference on your own."

"Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange," the servant called out.

She looked at Severus. "They're equal." It was half a question and half a statement.

Severus nodded and gave her a small smile. "You see, now any ladies who are introduced will have more men asking for dances with them. You will be very busy tonight."

Severus was right. After her first dance with him, each dance that followed was with someone else. Many of the names she recognized as Death Eaters, but there were also some names she had heard her father speak of from the Ministry, including Cornelius Fudge. An hour or so after the dancing started, Ginny needed a break. She headed to the terrace that was off the ballroom. It was a clear night and as she looked at the stars, she thought about how Narcissa had been introduced. Ginny wondered how the woman went from being a tagalong to the next Mrs. Malfoy; she then wondered why the thought crossed her mind. "I thought you might have slipped out here." Ginny did not have to turn around to know it was Lucius. She slowly turned to face him. "I could not help but notice you're very popular tonight."

"If I understand things, that's because of how you invited me," she countered

He smirked, clearly pleased with himself. "Well, I'm glad you came."

"I came because Severus wanted me to, not to make you happy," she said coldly.

"Is there something going on between you two?" he asked as he came closer.

Ginny shook her head. "He is a friend. Is it hard for you to believe a man and a woman can be close without there being anything sexual?"

He breathed in the cool night air. The terrace had been charmed so that people did not need a cloak. "I guess it's possible. If that's all he is to you, then his value to me has increased greatly."

She balked at this. "Do you put a value on everything?"

"No, I just mean that he is not a rival."

"Lucius, you don't need to worry about him. In order for him to be a rival, you would have to stand a chance with me in the first place," she replied heatedly.

"Why are you being like this?"

"Because, I told you before I don't like who you are."

"That being a Death Eater."

"Among other things, yes," she honestly replied.

"Tell me, did I offend you on Halloween?" Lucius asked.

She had to admit he was a gentleman that day. "No."

He smirked again, "Okay then, let's play the same game tonight. I believe you owe me a dance, so if I have offended you during that dance I will leave you alone and if not we continue. If the end of the evening comes before I offend you, then I win a date with you on your next Hogsmeade visit."

"And if you do, what do I win?"

He looked at her as if the concept of him losing was inconceivable, then answered, "I will leave you alone."

Ginny did not think Lucius could make it to the end of one dance. From that point on in the evening, he did not once leave her side. She was pleased that at least while she was with him none of the other Death Eaters bothered her. She found safety at the side of Lucius Malfoy, which to her was quite ironic. But at least he did not try to kill her family in the final battle.

At the end of the evening Ginny and Severus returned to Hogwarts. Both were very tired from their outing. After muttering 'good nights' to each other, they both headed up to bed. Ginny and Severus had agreed to spend the next morning opening their gifts together.

Once morning arrived Ginny headed to the common room. Severus was not there yet, so she quickly headed to the Great Hall, got them some cocoa, then headed back up to the common room. Severus was standing next to the tree that was decorated all in silver and green. He was wearing his pajamas and he smiled slyly at her. "I heard that in Canada everyone stays in their nightclothes to open presents. I just wanted you to feel a little more at home." Even though she was not from Canada, she truly appreciated the gesture and wrapped her arms around him.

Tears were stinging her eyes. "Thank you. What would I ever do without you?"

They then sat down in front of the tree. Ginny had Severus open his gift from her first. He seemed touched by the thoughtfulness behind the spell book. "Thank you." He then handed her the gift from him. She could tell he wrapped it himself, it was a box a little bigger than a book and wrapped in red paper with a green bow. After she carefully removed the wrapping and opened the box she found a beautiful emerald green headband. "I was tired of seeing your hair fall in your face when doing your homework."

"Thank you, Severus." She went to get up.

"Where are you going? You still have two more gifts to open."

"What?" He grabbed the two other gifts that had her name on them from under the tree and placed them in front of her. One looked like the packages that always held a Weasley jumper. The other was a small box. She decided to open the small one first, not wanting to be disappointed when the other was not one of her mother's home knitted sweaters. As she picked up the small package she noticed a note attached to it. The note read:

_Ginevra_

_I believe it slipped my mind to tell you how_

_beautiful you looked last night. Happy Christmas._

_Lucius Malfoy_

As she opened the package she was shocked to see a pair of emerald earrings. They were square cut and beautiful. "Holy shit!" she exclaimed.

Severus looked up from the gift he was opening. "What?"

"Look what Lucius sent me!" She thrust the earrings at him. Even as a guy, Severus was impressed with them. Ginny jumped up and ran to get some parchment and a quill. When she returned she sat down and began writing.

""What are you doing?" he inquired.

She looked up and blinked at him. "My family would kill me if I accepted a gift like this. It would imply that I could be bought."

He shook his head. "Ginevra, I know that that's what something like this would imply, but to the Malfoys this is not as grand as the rest of us would view it. He got them for you, you should keep them."

"I'm not. I don't even like the guy." Severus already knew Ginny well enough to not try to change her mind. She returned to her writing:

_Lucius,_

_Thank you for thinking of me, but I cannot accept your gift. To do so_

_would only imply that you stood a chance. Which we both know you_

_don't._

_Ginevra Bancarz_

She would stop at the Owlery after breakfast. She then turned to her final gift, slowly opening the paper to find a white sweater. It looked just like her mother's work. She pulled it close to her and by chance she inhaled. The smell brought tears to her eyes. It smelled like the Burrow. "Mum," she whispered.

Severus again looked up at her, "It's from your family."

As Ginny looked down at it she noticed a note pinned to it:

_I asked a mother I know to help me out and knit this for you._

_Happy Christmas._

She knew the writing was Dumbledore's.

On New Years Day, Ginny was reading her copy of the Daily Prophet when she saw a picture of Lucius and Narcissa Black. The caption read:

_Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black at the New Years Eve fundraiser for St. Mungo's Hospital. The two are expected to announce their engagement any day now._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I errored and missed posting this chapter

Chapter four

In mid-January Ginny knew that James and Sirius had done something to Severus. Severus had been in a bad mood for three days, but he refused to tell her what happened. In her heart she knew that the fact that James was seeing Lily hurt Severus far more than anything these boys could or would think up. But it did not change the fact that he was upset.

In some ways she was upset with herself because in the future she would consider Black a friend. In the summer before her fourth year he was kept in his house, not able to do anything to really help against Voldemort. All he was able to do was clean. And she was there with Harry, Ron and Hermoine, who were kept informed about things, but Ginny was always on the sidelines. When he saw what was happening to her, he would try to make her laugh. She now realized he spent twelve years as a dog to keep his sanity and therefore he never really matured much past the person she disliked so much now.

Well, she refused to allow the two Gryffindors to continue this childish behavior. Remus was no better; he never said a word to stop them. She was just thinking about this one evening on her way from an appointment with Dumbledore when she saw Remus, most likely coming from the library alone. She knew this was her one chance. "Lupin! Can I have a word with you?" She smiled warmly at him.

He looked back at her. "I guess," he replied.

"There's an empty classroom just down the hall. I think you might prefer this conversation to be private," Ginny said as she began to head towards the empty room. Lupin followed. Once in the classroom she pulled out her wand and placed it down on a desk and walked several steps away from it. Lupin realized what she meant. "Lupin, I'm very disappointed in you. You act like the mature one in your little gang, however you don't have the balls to stand up to Potter and Black. I can tell you don't approve of what they continue to do to Severus. Yet you behave as if you don't see it. So I'm only going to say this once: If you can't get a leash on Black and Potter, I go public with what they're doing to help you with your monthly problem. Do I make myself clear?"

Remus looked surprised, but seemed to understand. "Yes, but how do you know about me?"

"Well, back home I knew someone with the same issues." She walked back to where her wand lay. "Good night." She then headed out of the room. Once she stepped into the hall she saw Severus. He looked mad and he turned and walked away from her. She tried to catch up, but he was walking too fast. "Severus! Severus!" He just kept walking. "Severus!" She was now jogging to try to catch up to him. Once she was close enough she grabbed his arm. Severus jerked it away from her. "Severus!"

"Get lost, Bancarz!" he shouted.

"Severus, please." He turned and faced her; he looked pissed.

"I don't need a girl fighting my battles for me!" he roared, then turned away.

"Severus, I know you don't, I just-"

"What, you thought you could make it better? Well, guess what? I can guarantee you just made it worse for me. It wasn't your battle."

"Yes it was! It became my battle the minute they called me a whore! Besides, where I come from, friends help friends." His face softened a bit. "Severus, I know that something happened a couple days back and you won't tell me about it. Please don't be upset with me. I only wanted them to stop!"

"I'm not mad, but I just need some time to myself," he explained.

"Okay, and for the record, I know you're more than capable of taking care of yourself, but you're also smart enough to not do anything to them. More so now because she might become more angry with you."

She then walked away to give him the space he needed. After a couple of days, he did come around and they were friends again. Two weeks before their next Hogsmeade visit Ginny received an owl from Lucius:

Ginevra,

I look forward to our date on your upcoming Hogsmeade weekend. I will meet you at the carriage drop at noon.

Lucius

Ginny grabbed a quill and wrote a reply which read:

Mr Malfoy,

I'm sorry, but I will be unable to attend. I never should have accepted your game. Even more so when you know I don't like you! I wish you all the best in life.

Ginevra Bancarz

After sending the reply back with the owl, she turned to Severus, "So are we going to Hogsmeade together?"

He looked surprised. "I thought you had a date for this trip."

"Yeah, one I didn't want to go on, however a couple of weeks ago, I saw something in the paper that implied that Lucius will soon be announcing his engagement to Narcissa Black," she explained.

"What are you talking about?" Severus asked.

"They were together at a New Years party. It said that it was a well known fact that the two would soon be engaged."

"I'm sorry, Ginevra, but I already made plans myself. I can't get out of them."

"Oh, well, don't worry. I'll be fine. So who is it?" she asked.

"You would not want to know them." The way he said it made a chill run down her spine.

"Severus, it's not what I think it is?"

"This is not the time or place to discuss it. Come on or we will be late for class."

Over the next few days, Ginny tried to get Severus to tell her what his plans were for the day of the Hogsmeade trip, but he would not tell her anything. She knew that he had to be meeting with Death Eaters, maybe even Voldemort himself. She feared he would be taking the Dark Mark. The only hope she had was that she did not think Voldemort would allow his Death Eaters to still be in school so close to Dumbledore. And she believed that when one received their Mark it would be such a grand thing that Lucius would be a part of it.

She began to think that maybe she could not do this on her own. She wondered if it was possible to get Lily, someone she knew meant so much to Snape, to talk to him. But she also realized that Lily had not said even three words to him. She somehow doubted that if she walked up to Lily and explained the future events that Lily would believe her. No, Ginny realized she was very much on her own.

Well, not totally alone. She did have Dumbledore and she needed advice, so she decided to talk to him about it in her next meeting.

"Professor Dumbledore, I fear that I'm going to fail at my mission."

He looked at the young girl before him. "Ginny, while I don't know exactly what you're here to do. I can understand how you're feeling. I don't believe that you are here by chance. I want you to think long and hard about all the things you know are going to happen. Perhaps you may not succeed at what you originally set out to do, but you know many things that are to happen. Maybe you could change other things."

"What do you mean, sir?" she asked.

"Ginny, I have seen from your own memories who you are and what side of this war you're truly on. However, right now you are in a very unique position. You are in a very good place with Severus Snape, who you believe is about to become a Death Eater. I believe that another Death Eater, one Lucius Malfoy, has taken a great interest in you. You have embedded with them very well. Between that and the fact that you know a lot of future events, you could make a big difference for our side."

"I hear what you're saying, sir, I'm just not sure I'm totally following you," she admitted

"Ginny, I need a spy. You're already well placed. You will hear things that would mean nothing to anyone unless they knew the future. I'm not saying 'become a Death Eater;' I'm saying that if you stay friendly and stay close that just by being around those who you already have relationships with, you could learn things for us. You could alert us to things we would not otherwise know of. You came into your past to save one; if you wanted, you could save many. I don't need an answer today. Just think about it."

February 14, 1978

On the morning of the Hogsmeade outing at breakfast, Severus sat with Ginny. "Ginevra, are you still going to Hogsmeade today?"

She looked at him and smiled, believing his plans had changed. "Yes."

"I'll walk there with you if you want."

"That would be nice, thank you Severus. I was hoping to see the Shrieking Shack."

"Ginevra, I still have plans," he explained.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot," she lied.

As they walked they talked about classes. Most students had taken the carriages so the foot path was very quiet. As they came around the last bend, they saw on the white snow red rose petals that spelled out the words Lily I love you. Ahead they saw James on one knee, and as he rose Lily wrapped her arms around him and he spun her around. No one needed to hear what had been said; it was crystal clear that James had proposed.

Ginny looked at Severus, whose face had never been so easy to read. He was heartbroken, and Ginny's heart broke for him. She remembered crying just viewing his memories, but now being his friend and watching as his heart was ripped out and torn to shreds was too much. She grabbed him, swinging him around and hugging him tightly as she whispered, "I'm here for you."

"Why? What does he have?" Severus asked back. She could tell he was crying.

"I wish I knew. I'm so sorry," she comforted and continued to hug him until Lily and James were out of sight and he stopped crying. She did not think she could hold it together if she saw him cry.

After a while he spoke, "I decided I'm joining the Death Eaters."

"No, Severus! Don't do it because you're hurting! Please, I beg you, wait till you're thinking with a clear head."

"Don't tell me what to do!" He needed to lash out and Ginny understood. She allowed it for began to walk again in silence. As they reached the village, Ginny saw there at the carriage drop was Lucius. As they got closer, Severus spoke again, "Ginevra, I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Severus, please think about what I said," she pleaded. Severus stormed off.

"What's wrong?" Lucius asked as he came up to her.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Nothing! You should be happy. He's about to join you Death Eaters!" she hissed.

"What happened?" Lucius inquired.

"His heart was just ripped into a thousand pieces." She was watching Severus as he got smaller and smaller.

"It was Evans, wasn't it?" Lucius kept up with the questions.

Ginny turned to look at him."You knew?" she said, surprised.

"Yes."

"But she's a Muggle-born!"

"Well, nobody is perfect. I can understand where he's coming from." Ginny was confused; this was not the attitude she expected from him. "Look, I'm going to see if I can talk him out of joining today. If he's going to join, he should do it with a clear head. I'll see you later." Lucius headed off in the same direction Snape had taken. Ginny was even more confused.

She walked around the village thinking about the fact that if Lucius failed to talk Severus out of joining today, it meant she had failed. Well, at least she could go home to her family then. But as she watched her classmates, she spotted Frank Longbottom. She began to think about how his son, Neville, was raised by his grandmother, never really knowing his parents' love, just like Harry. Harry, who was raised by his aunt and uncle, while not technically physically abused, definitely was mentally abused.

Dumbledore's words began going through her mind. Who else could she save? She thought long and hard about the facts as she knew them. Could she really be of help? She was not sure, and what if she failed in this new idea? Maybe she should just use the time turner and go back to keep Severus from seeing Lily and James today. Or maybe she should go back and keep Severus from calling Lily a Mudblood in the first place. No, there was a reason she was told to go back to this year.

"Bancarz!" a voice called out. Ginny spun around to see Lily standing not far from where she was. "Ginevra, I just wanted to thank you for not ruining what was happening between me and James."

"Don't thank me, it had nothing to do with you and James. It was all about Severus."

"Are you and him together then?" Lily asked. She was beaming.

"No! He's still too hung up on you!" Ginny screamed before she knew what she was saying.

Lily's expression changed. "What?"

Ginny realized what she had said. "Look, Lily, forget I said anything."

"Severus doesn't think of me like that. He thinks I'm a Mudblood."

"Lily, I'm sorry, but you're a blind fool! You can't even see what's right in front of you! Severus is a hundred times the man Potter could ever hope to be! You get exactly what you deserve!" She stormed away towards the Shrieking Shack. She climbed through the fence and kept going, tears running down her face, until she stumbled on a rock that was not covered by the snow. She picked it up and threw it at the shack, watching as it broke a window. It felt good. She dropped to her knee and began digging in the snow and earth for more rocks, throwing them at the building. Her tears fell harder and harder until she could no longer see, then she flopped down sobbing into the snow.

"Ginevra," said a soft male voice. She felt arms pulling her off the ground. "Ginevra, shh." She realized it was Lucius.

She pulled away, looking him in the eye. "Did he take the Mark?"

"I could not talk him out of it."

"Then I lost him," she concluded.

"Why do you say that?" he inquired as he pulled out a handkerchief and offered it to Ginny.

She swatted it away. "Because he's a Death Eater!" She then tried to walk past him.

He grabbed her arm, gently stopping her. "Then you're no different than Lily Evans." he said calmly.

"I'm nothing like her!"

"Really? She stopped being his friend because of one thing, one error. You're doing the same thing."

"He's joining the Dark Lord, not just saying something stupid! He will kill people."

"Yes, he most likely will," he stated. "But you need to understand, once one joins there is no backing out. He's going to need a friend." She sneezed just then. "Come on, let's get something warm in you before you catch a cold." He pulled out his wand, cleaned her off and dried her robes.

He took her to the Hogshead and ordered her a Firewhiskey shot and a Butterbeer for each of them. "I shouldn't be here with you," she said as he handed her the shot glass.

"Why? And while we're on the subject, why did you try to break our date?"

"Because you're going to be announcing your engagement to Narcissa Black any day now."

"I can see why you say that, but things aren't always as they seem."

"Look, I don't even know why I'm here. I think I need to go home now." She went to get up.

"Wait! Please allow me to explain." She closed her eyes and heard Dumbledore's words in her mind, then slowly sat back down. "You're right, I am expected to announce an engagement soon. It's kind of like an arranged marriage."

"And what, you're looking for one last shag?"

"No, I'm looking for one last chance. According to the agreement, if I find someone before my 24th birthday that I would rather marry and marry them by then, I will not have to marry Narcissa. I'm not saying that I'm in love with you, but I know that there is something about you. You're not like all the other ladies that would be acceptable for me to be with. You seem to care less about who I am and more with what I am. Like the fact that I am a Death Eater, which you seem to hate. I just want you to give me a fair chance. I want to find out why I can't stop thinking about you."

"Maybe it's because no one has ever said no to you," Ginny concluded.

"Yes, that could be the reason, but I would like to make sure."

She heard once more Dumbledore's words. " Fine, I'll give you your chance."

She stayed in the Hogshead with Lucius until Severus came in with a few other Death Eaters: both of the Lestrange brothers and Avery. They spotted Lucius and Ginevra and joined them. Then Rabastan Lestrange headed over to the bar for some drinks. Ginny looked into Severus' eyes. "I'm sorry," he said to her. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes as she reached over and hugged him with surprising strength.

"It's going to take more than that to get rid of me!" she whispered.

"You see how happy your friend is for you, Severus," said Rodolphus as Ginny pulled away.

Lucius gave her a knowing look. Rabastan returned and handed Severus a large glass of Firewhiskey. "This will help you forget about the pain!" he exclaimed, then handed drinks to the others, including Ginny. After another hour it was time for Ginny and Severus to head back. They agreed to take a carriage. Ginny and Lucius walked behind and he was holding her hand,as Severus and the others walked ahead to the drop point.

"I enjoyed spending time with you," Lucius said honestly.

"Yes, I will admit it was better than having the Cruciatus curse thrown at me," she replied. There was a bit of warmth to her words.

"You know, you're murder on a guy's ego," he said in his signature drawl.

"Well, that has seemed to hold your interest so far," she sarcastically replied.

"What are you doing for the Easter holiday?"

"Staying at Hogwarts. It just doesn't make sense to go home for so few days," she explained. Time travel was such a bitch.

"I would like to see you again over the holiday. Maybe one of your girlfriends will invite you to stay with them."

"I'm sorry to say this, but growing up with so many brothers I get along better with boys."

"You come from a big family?" he asked as Ginny realized she slipped, again.

"Not that big, but it seemed like there was almost always at least seven kids at the table between friends and such." She was not lying. "Friends always felt our house was the cool place to be, and Mum and Dad never minded because at least they knew what was happening in everyone's life."

"Okay, look, I really want to see more of you. I'll figure out something so I can see you. I'll write you in the meantime." He stopped her, then pulled her close. He reached down to her chin, tilting her face up as his lips came down. When their lips met, it felt like every nerve ending in her body was tingling. The kiss was soft and gentle. Ginny believed it would have been more demanding if the others weren't near by. As he pulled away he spoke, "I will see you at Easter."

"You're awful sure of yourself."

"Of course, I'm a Malfoy," he said casually.

Rabastan cleared his throat. Ginny looked over to see Severus was already in the carriage. Rabastan helped her in, they said good bye and the carriage headed down the road. Severus finally spoke once they were out of earshot. "You're not mad?"

She looked up at him with a sad face. "I won't lie. I'm disappointed, but I will always be your friend. Let me see it." She cautiously took his left arm and pulled up his sleeve. She raised her wand and muttered, "Lumos." The mark was not black yet, just a very ugly looking red. The skin around it looked like it was infected already. "Severus, we need to put somethimg on it. I don't want you to lose your arm!"

"They said it's normal, it will get a little worse before it gets better," he explained.

She looked doubtfully at him, "And you believed them?"

At her next meeting with Dumbledore, Ginny informed him that Severus had joined the Death Eaters. His reaction was not what Ginny expected. "What would you like me to do?"

"Alert the Aurors, I guess?"

"Ginny, there is nothing against the law in joining a political group. Until as a Death Eater he breaks a law, the Aurors can't do anything. Voldemort is not stupid, he would not allow someone to join if there was a risk of them being found out or if it was illegal to just be a Death Eater."

"I guess I never thought about it that way." In truth, she had hoped that once she told Dumbledore that, he could just have Severus arrested and Severus would spend the war in Azkaban and never have to commit any real crimes.

"I take it you have decided to stay and help us out?"

"Yes. I just hope that I can help."

"Oh, you will. Now I'm going to teach you how to conjure a Patronus," Dumbledore said as he rose.

"I already know how, sir," Ginny calmly explained.

"That's powerful magic. I'm impressed. Please, which DADA teacher did you learn that from? Perhaps I should offer them the job now. I have had the worst luck keeping that position filled."

"Harry taught us, sir. Sorry he isn't even born yet. And as far as DADA teachers go, I think your bad luck will continue for much longer."

"Alas, such is life," Dumbledore sighed.


	5. Spring Break

**Chapter five**

_**March 01, 1978** _

Ginny was surprised that since Severus took the Dark Mark, she felt closer to him than ever before. She also felt more protective of him (that's a better word for it). She was in no way falling for him, it was more like a brother/sister kind of thing. But she did feel closer to him than she had ever felt to her own brothers. She began to think it was because he was really all she had here. At least until recently.

Lucius had been writing to her weekly. His letters were always friendly and he never said unkind things to her. If it was not for the fact that he signed them she would have never known they were from him. Or from the person she believed him to be. He seemed to respect how she felt about his political beliefs and understood that she did not feel the same way. Ginny had been very careful in choosing her words when she replied. In a way it amused her that, if she said something carefully, she never really had to lie about how she felt. Everyone assumed that because she was in Slytherin that she felt the same as them. In fact, if you got technical, the only thing she did lie about was her last name.

She and Severus studied together alot but there were times when he would go off with the other Death Eaters. As their NEWTs came closer Ginny really worked hard at studying, and all too soon it was one week before Easter break. A sixth year girl, Nancy Nott, whom Ginny had spent some free time with, informed her, "Ginevra, my father has told me to invite you to spend the Easter break at our place."

They were alone in the common room. Ginny looked at the girl, surprised. "I'm sorry, I mean I like you and all, but it's just that I know this is some Death Eater thing."

Ginny's eyes grew big. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, well, Daddy said it was something about keeping the Malfoys happy. Don't get me wrong; I'm no blood traitor, but I just don't like the things I hear about some of their activites."

Ginny smiled. "I know how you feel. Um, I think I would like spend time with you. Sure I'll come. Thank you."

The next morning she received a letter from Lucius:

**Ginevra,**

**I was pleased to hear you're going to stay at the Nott home over the holiday. I look forward to seeing you there. I'm on good terms with Nott and his son. In fact, I was hoping you might allow me to take you out a couple of times while you're there.**

**I hope you are continuing to study for your NEWTs. They are every bit as hard as the staff at Hogwarts make then out to be, but judging from the briefness of your replies I would guess that you are working very hard. Did I mention that your favorite study partner will be staying at Malfoy Manor? I hope to hear from you soon.**

**Lucius Malfoy**

Ginny waited two days before replying to Lucius' owl. She hated to admit it, but she was beginning to like him! But she certainly was not going to let him know that now!

Her reply arrived at Malfoy Manor on a cool morning. Lucius was still in bed, but awoke when the small owl from the school swooped into his room. After he took the letter from it, it did not wait for a reply before leaving. He opened it, knowing it was from Ginevra:

**Lucius,**

**You are correct, I am working very hard to achieve my NEWTs and to be honest I really don't think I should spend a whole evening away from my studies! However, perhaps if Severus can spare an eveing to study with me I could spare a few minutes for you.**

**Ginevra**

"Merlin's hat! What is it going to take with her?" Lucius wondered aloud. In all his life he had never met anyone who was so unimpressed with him or his name. It was almost as if she had a negative run-in with him in the past. Maybe with her having come from Canada, she just did not realize exactly what the Malfoy name meant or the doors it could open for her.

Ginny rode the Hogwarts Express back to London with Nancy and Severus. When they arrived in London she and Nancy were met by Nancy's mother, who greeted them warmly as if Ginevra had been a long time friend of her daughter's. As they left Ginny waved goodbye to Severus.

The next afternoon Ginny and Nancy went to Diagon Alley to window-shop. They had been informed that all of them had been invited to dinner at Malfoy Manor. Ginny hated to admit it, but she was looking forward to seeing Lucius. Dinner was not formal, however it was also not relaxed either. Ginny wore a set of simple robes that were royal blue in color, Nancy wore pink and wore black robes. When they arrived Lucius greeted them, kissing each of the ladies on top of their hand, including Mrs. Nott. However he took a little extra time with Ginny to say, "I'm so happy that you came tonight."

"It would be rude not to accept the invitation of my hosts," Ginny replied in a casual tone.

Lucius' father led Mrs. Nott, Lucius led Nancy and Mr. Nott led Ginny to a parlour where Severus and Mrs. Malfoy were. While Mr. Malfoy looked similar to Lucius with the same blond hair, he was somewhat shorter. Mrs. Malfoy was of average height, with gray hair and kind, bright blue eyes, but she had avoided any middle-age weight gain. During the pre-dinner drinks the men talked amongst themselves and the ladies exchanged pleasantries. Mrs. Malfoy seemed to be watching Ginny very closely, but she seemed much nicer than Ginny expected her to be.

When dinner ended Lucius offered Ginny his arm, but instead of leading her back to the parlour with the others, he took her to the gardens. The flower gardens were quite large and in full bloom despite how early it was in the season. There was color everywhere, but tastefully arranged. Ginny loved how different heights and shapes were used. "I'm pleased you came tonight."

"These gardens are beautiful," she replied

"Yes, the gardener does a good job. I hoped you might be happier to see me." He watched as Ginny stepped over towards one of the many rose bushes.

"Really?" She bent down and smelled a rose.

"Why are you being like this? You act as if we were mortal enemies in a past life."

"How do you know we weren't?" she replied as she looked sideways at him. _No, you just tried to kill_ _me once or twice._

He inhaled the cool air. "I can tell," he said smugly. Ginny only shook her head at him. He looked at her as if an idea suddenly occured to him. "Kitten, would you please join me for an evening out this Friday night?"

 _Well, he's coming down off his high horse a little, so I guess it wouldn't hurt to go on one ... oh boy!...date with him._ "Sure, I think that would be okay, but first I have to check with the Notts."

"I'm sure they won't mind." He snatched her hand, using it to pull her to him so their chests were touching. "You're not like any other girl I know."

"That's because I'm not any other girl you know. I don't care about the Malfoy name; it means nothing to me."

He looked surprised, but continued, "I was just thinking that same thing about you the other day."

"Oh?"

"Ginevra, every time I spend time with you I feel myself losing control a little more," he said. His words reminded her who he was. She suddenly looked scared as she pulled away. He realized that she might be thinking that he would force himself on her. "I would never do that to you. What I mean to say is that I'm losing my control of my emotions. Ginevra, I have fear for the first time in my life. I'm not sure I like it, but you have become like a drug to me; the more I see of you, the more I need."

"Lucius, what you're saying does not make sense. You have only seen me a few times."

He began to pace. "Don't you think I know that?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry, Lucius. I'm just confused."

"Confused by what?" he asked as he came closer again and tucked a stray hair behind her ear while she looked up at him.

"By you, by me. I should not be feeling like I do; it's wrong." She bit her lip.

He placed a hand on each of her shoulders. "Why? What's wrong?"

She looked down at her feet. "You wouldn't understand. I can't even begin to try to explain it."

One hand moved from her shoulder to her chin, causing her to look up at him. "I think you need to relax. Don't think about what confuses you. Answer me this; does this feel good to you right now?"

She looked straight into his gray eyes, "Yes."

"Then enjoy it if it feels right. It can't be bad for you, so go with it."

She laughed and turned away from him. "A mother does not just allow her child to eat all the candy they want because it tastes good. One must learn self control."

"That's a bad example." He walked around her so he was facing her again. "Okay, forget about the fact that I'm a Death Eater. Give me, just Lucius, a chance. Forget about everything you've ever heard and known about Lucius Malfoy and take the next ten days to get to know Lucius. If you're still confused, I'll walk away."

She looked up at him. "Why do you care? Why are you trying so hard?"

He looked up at the starlit sky. "Because you're different, and I feel that this could be something very special. It's almost as if you cause me to want to be more than I am."

"You say, 'give you the next ten days', but what happens when He calls you? Do I just sit back and wait around for you to have time for me?"

A woman's voice came from the doorway, "Lucius, if you keep that poor child out here any longer she'll need to start planning a wedding!"

Lucius dropped his forehead down on Ginny's. "Coming, Mother." His lips gently brushed hers. "Let's head in." He took her hand and led her back into the house. "What do you say, will you give me the ten days?" He almost seemed hopeful.

"And what happens at the end of ten days?" she inquired as they walked back to the parlour.

"That depends on how we feel."

"What happens during these ten days?"

"Besides what I have already stated, we date and spend most of our free time together."

"Fine, but I get one condition: If after ten days I tell you to leave me alone, you do. No questions asked," she concluded.

The next day he took her to a vineyard his family owned, showing her how wine was made. During lunch they talked. "So what do you normally do all day?" Ginny wondered.

He grimaced. "Normally, I go to the office with my father and continue to learn how to be the driving force of everything in the family's name."

She took a bit of the apple slice from her fruit salad and chewed it before stating, "That does not seem to make you happy."

They were sitting on the ground enjoying a picnic lunch. His one arm was resting on his upwardly bent knee. "I've always wanted to be more than just my father's heir. Every one of the men in my family has done exactly what the last generation said he needed to do. I want more for myself. Do you know what happens once I get married? Well, I'll tell you. I will be allowed two weeks for a honeymoon. Then one month after that, it will be my father's retirement. At that point, I will take the reins of Malfoy Holdings. Father will check in every so often to ensure I'm not running things into the ground. I will work there until my own son gets married. One month after his honeymoon I will retire. I don't want that for my son. I want to be home to see my children grow, and if one of them wants to run things when I retire I want to know who I am handing things to. I want to be more than just one more Malfoy in a long line. I want to be known for the things I do, not what ten other people with the same name have done."

"Is that why you joined the Dark Lord's followers?"

"Partly, but we weren't going to talk about that. So tell me, what's the one thing your family was most or will be most surprised to find out about you?"

"Well, to date it would have to be that I can actually fly on a broom and play Quidditch at the same time and that I'm not bad at it."

"Slytherin girls don't play Quidditch."

"Well, I was not always a Slytherin girl now," she replied lightly.

His eyebrows rose. "That's where you're wrong, Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin. Trust me, the day you were born you were Slytherin."

"Do you really believe that it's not possible for something to happen in someone's life that could change them totally?"

He eyed her with interest. "Like what?"

"Something drastic, something so big that it changes them forever." _Like someone giving them the posessed diary of a madman._

"I don't know. I think that no matter what the things are that make one who they are, those things were there all along. Some things may be more dominant than others, but everything is already there."

"I once heard that it takes a village to raise a child, meaning that every person that a child comes in contact with affects who they become."

"Perhaps, but this is becoming far too deep." He looked at her longingly. "Have I told you how beautiful you look today?"

She blushed. "No, but thank you." He smiled at her, then slowly rose and offered her his hand. He helped her up and pulled her close to him, kissing her passionately. The kiss was deep and demanding. It caused her to go weak in the knees and she had to cling to him to remain standing.

Over the next week Ginny spent at least some time each day with Lucius. The more time she spent with him, the more she enjoyed her time with him. At the same time, she felt more confused about her own feelings. How could she be having feelings that were not hatred for him? Never mind the fact that she was beginning to care for him. This fact hit her when she had been over at the Manor studying with Severus and Lucius came into the room. "Severus, I have to go. Will you please ensure Ginevra gets safely back to the Nott residence tonight?" he requested.

Ginny looked up at Lucius. "What's going on?"

"Ginevra, I'm sorry, but I have an unexpected business meeting that has come up. I won't be back till late," he explained quickly.

"What's going on?" she stressed.

Severus grabbed a hold of her, "Ginevra, he has to go now!" He had a stern look in his eyes.

"But why aren't you going, too?" she asked as she looked at the door that had just closed behind Lucius.

"For someone as smart as you are, you sure don't think. How would it look if I was to go, and maybe be seen? Until school is finished, I must sit on the sidelines."

"They're going..."

"To take care of some business," Severus calmly explained.

"BUSINESS!? Business? Is that what you call it? He could be killed! Or caught!" she yelled.

"Ginevra, you need to tell yourself it's just a business meeting and just keep telling yourself that until you believe it."

She pulled away from him. "Cripes, this isn't the Dark Ages! I'm not some fool woman who believes everything she's told. That's my man who's going out there tonight!" _My man? Bloody hell! I've gone and fallen for him!_ She sat down in a chair as the fact hit her.

"Ginevra, listen to me," Severus explained, "You must think of this as business. If you think of it that way you will believe it to be so. And then if you are ever under Veritaserum and are asked Lucius' whereabouts, you can simply say he was away on business. The truth potion makes you tell the truth as you know it. Under it you tell the facts as you know them. If a child was told their whole life that white was black and then was under the influence of the potion and asked what color a white piece of paper was, they would answer black because to their knowledge it's true."

She heard Severus' words, but she was still too lost in the thought that she truly cared for the man who would later try to kill her.

Later that night Ginny and Nancy, along with Mrs. Nott, were just about to head up to bed, giving up on the hope that Mr. Nott and his son would return any time soon, but when Mr. Nott returned home a few minutes later, it was with his son dead in his arms. Both still had their Death Eater robes on. Mrs. Nott fainted and Nancy began screaming hysterically. Mr. Nott looked like he was about to break down too. The whole scene brought back to Ginny's mind Fred's death. With tears in her own eyes, Ginny tried to hold it together. "Mr. Nott, you should put him down somewhere; perhaps his room until arrangements can be made for the body."

The older man nodded at her, then asked, "Would you mind seeing to my wife and daughter?"

Ginny simply nodded. Some time later, Mr. Nott returned to the living room where Ginny was with the Nott women. He had cleaned up and changed into regular robes. Once he sat down, Ginny spoke, "I'll give you some time alone."

"Not yet, young lady. Please sit down for a couple of minutes," Mr. Nott politely ordered. After she sat back down, he continued, "There will, of course, be questions. This is what you all will say: Earlier tonight Jonathan said he was heading out. He never said where he was going. I found his body a short time after he left after hearing a noise out front." He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll answer it," Ginny offered. As she rose, Mr. Nott caught her hand.

"Lucius said to tell you he's fine." He gave her a small smile, then asked, "Are you ready for what is to come?" Ginny nodded, then went to answer the door. She was shocked to see a face she had only seen in family photos. There stood her uncle, Gideon Prewett, wearing Auror robes. She did not know how to greet him.

"We have reason to believe there are Death Eaters in this home," he stated as he pushed his way in.

Ginny finally found her voice. "I'm sorry, but this is a bad time for the family. Jonathan was just found dead out front."

"Ginevra, allow them in. I understand why they are here. Come now, child. We have nothing to hide," Mr Nott said.

They spent the next couple of hours being questioned before the family was finally allowed some time to mourn. Ginny was surprised at how easily she lied to the Aurors.

The next morning when Ginny woke up, she was greeted by Lucius' owl who had not one but two letters for her. She opened the first letter, from Lucius:

**Ginevra,**

**Severus tells me you were very concerned about my business meeting last night. I can assure you that while things did not go as well as I had hoped, I am quite well. It pleased me that you were so concerned! I heard about the unfortunate events that took place last night at the Nott home. I will be stopping by later today to offer my condolences to the family. I'm sure that you must be feeling like an intruder at this time, so I and my family would like to ask you to spend the last couple of nights of your spring break at our home instead. If you would like to, please be ready by two o'clock today.**

**Lucius Malfoy**

She was pleased to have an option. She then opened Severus' letter:

**Ginevra,**

**I'm sure things over there are uncomfortable at the very least. I wanted to reassure you that under the circumstances everyone would be very understanding if you were to accept Lucius' offer to finish the holiday here. I mean that your reputation would not suffer in the least. Please come and stay with us.**

**Severus**

Ginny quickly gathered her things together and then headed to the shower to get ready for the day.

When she finally saw Nancy, the girl was still quite upset and as much as Ginny wanted to be a good friend and help Nancy with this, it hit too close to home for her. She still had not taken enough time to deal with Fred's death. By the time Lucius and Severus arrived, Ginny wanted to get out of the Nott house probably more than she had wanted out of the Chamber of Secrets. She was in the hall when a house elf opened the door to them. The second she saw Lucius she flew into his arms. She buried her face in his chest as tears of her own fell. Lucius wrapped his arms around her. Severus, who had been standing behind Lucius, asked, "Ginevra, are you okay?" She did not reply in words.

"Did the Aurors give you all that hard of a time last night?" Lucius asked as he rubbed her back.

"Lucius, she lost her own brother right before coming to England," Severus explained as he removed his cloak.

"Are you going to come to the Manor?" he inquired and he felt her head slowly nod. "Would you like me to take you there this minute?" She nodded again. "Severus, I will be back shortly. Go ahead without me."

"Sure, and Ginevra, we'll talk later, okay?" Severus said soothingly.

"Thanks," came a tearful voice as Lucius led her out the front door.

He Apparated them to Malfoy Manor. As they entered the home he spoke, "Will you be alright? I must go back."

"I'll be fine." She tried to calm herself.

"You poor child! What happened to you?" Lucius' mother asked from the top of the stairs; the concern on her face very obvious.

"I-"

Lucius cut in, "The events of last night brought feelings from the past for Ginevra. Mother, would you mind seeing to her until I return?" he requested.

The woman began making her way down the stairs. "Of course. Perhaps some tea will help, Come along, child."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

As the door closed behind Lucius, his mother gently touched Ginny's arm. "Let's get some tea." She led Ginny to the kitchen. "I hope you don't mind, my mother came from a home without house elves. She loved to be in the kitchen, and I always found that I'm most at peace in here." She had Ginny sit at a small table then went about the kitchen making tea. "How long were the Aurors at the Nott home last night?"

"Only a couple of hours, Mrs. Malfoy," Ginny replied.

"I hope you don't mind me asking; was it the Aurors or the death that affected you so much?"

"Jonathan's death. I- I never really dealt with the death of my – brother, before coming to England. It had happened days before I left."

"Oh, I can imagine that the events of last night were very hard on you." The two women sat and talked for a good hour. Ginny liked the woman, she was kind and understanding. In some ways she reminded Ginny of Molly. "I have a room ready for you and if you need anything, just let a house elf know." She finished as Lucius and Severus entered the room.

"Mother, Ginevra, I'm pleased to see the two of you are getting to know each other," Lucius greeted.

"Lucius dear, how was Mrs. Nott holding up?"

"She's in quite a state. I'd say the Aurors gave her quite a hard time last night. Bloody blood traitors!"

"Lucius, language! Please remember yourself in front of a lady," his mother scolded.

Ginny giggled at the fact that Lucius Malfoy was not that different than her brothers. "Please don't worry, Mrs. Malfoy. I grew up in a house full of brothers so I've heard far worse, I assure you."

The old woman smiled, "Still, it's not right. He should know better."

"I'm sorry, mother. Ginevra, would you please join me and Severus in my study?" Lucius asked.

Ginny smiled at him. "Sure. If you'll excuse me, Mrs. Malfoy." The woman nodded. "Oh, I would like to thank you for welcoming me into your home."

"Not at all child. I'm just sorry the circumstances are so regrettable. I'll see you at dinner tonight."

Once they were in Lucius' study, Ginny relaxed a little. The room looked more like a library than a study to her. There were shelves of books on every wall. A red leather sofa and two wing chairs were in the center of the room and in front of the window was a desk. She liked the room. She took a seat on the sofa, Severus sat in one of the wing chairs, and Lucius remained standing. "Nr. Nott said you were all questioned separately. What did they ask you, Ginevra?"

"Just for my version of the evening events. I explained that I had been here and when I returned to the Nott home, he was already gone. I claimed to have been lost in thought and that I never really heard the noise myself, but that I believed that was what broke my concentration. To be honest I was scared to go into any real detail in case I contradicted something someone else said. I really tried to keep as much truth as possible to what I said," she explained.

Lucius handed her a glass of water and then sat down next to her. "I am impressed, Ginevra. From the sounds of it that was perfect."

"Whenever you are being questioned, always stay as close to the truth as you dare. You're less likely to slip up that way," Severus advised. Ginny wondered to herself; _Is that how you stayed alive as a spy_ _for so long?_

Lucius reached over, covering her hand with one of his. "How are you holding up, you seemed pretty upset earlier?"

"I'll be fine. Your mother is really nice. But if you don't mind I would really like to be shown my room. I think I would like to lay down for a bit before dinner."

"Sure, but will you join me for a walk in the garden after dinner?" Lucius asked. Ginny pondered, with what had happened last night, how he could be so calm today.

"That would be lovely," she answered.

"Severus, would you mind showing Ginevra to her room? I'm sure the two of you want to talk."

Once Ginny and Severus got to her room she invited him in. The chamber was done in blue and white and looked very relaxing. Severus smiled at her. "I was worried about you."

"I've been in worse situations before than being questioned by some Aurors. It's no big deal," she explained.

"Ginevra, what's happening with you and Lucius?" he asked as he sat down very ungracefully on a chair that was in the room.

She began to pace the room. "I'm not really sure, Severus. He asked me to give him this whole break, I guess for both of us."

"Do you realize you called him 'your man' last night?"

She blushed. "Yeah, I guess I did."

"He seemed awful full of himself last night after I told him how worried you were."

"Yes, how could you have done that to me?"

He rose and walked over to her. "Gin, come on, don't be mad at me. It was a slip on my part."

"I guess I can forgive you, but please don't do that again. Um, Severus? I really did not get much sleep last night and I would like to take a nap."

As dinner was coming to an end Lucius looked at his arm and Severus discreetly clasped his hand over his forearm. Lucius then looked at Severus and said, "We have to go. I don't know how long we will be." Ginny looked around the table. Mrs. Malfoy looked worried and Mr. Malfoy looked annoyed. The young Death Eaters rose, but Lucius spoke before leaving, "Ginevra, if it's not too late when we return I hope you're still willing to join me for the walk we spoke of earlier."

"I'm sure it will be too late, but don't worry." She smiled. Lucius and Severus then left. Mrs. Malfoy was now looking stressed. "Mrs. Malfoy, if you don't mind me saying, you look tired. Why don't you lay down for a bit?"

"I can't, child. What would you do?"

"Please don't worry about me. I'm sure I will find something to keep me busy." Ginny gave her a warm smile.

"If you're sure..." he replied as she rose from the table.

Once she left the room, Abraxas Malfoy declared, "She always gets upset when Lucius heads out to one of those meetings."

"I'm surprised you didn't go too," Ginny said. The older man rolled up the sleeve of his left arm, showing there was no mark on it.

"That's because unlike my son I'm not fool enough to follow him. Don't get me wrong; I support what He's trying to do, but I kneel to no one, with the exception of my wife at times." He chuckled and Ginny smiled. "So tell me, do you play chess?"

"I think I cut my first tooth on a chess , of course I play."

"Would you care to join me in a game then?" Abraxas invited.

"I don't seem to have much else to do. Sure."

One hour into their game, Abraxas looked at her, "I get the feeling that you don't support Voldemort."

Shr tried to hide her surprise at his comment. "I don't think some of his ways are right, but I understand what he wants to achieve."

He looked at her as a sly smile crept onto his face. "You're a born diplomat. You answer a question but say very little," he paused, "Don't take offence. I know Lucius is entertaining the idea of marrying you, and from what I have seen and heard of you I would not object to the match. You're intelligent, you don't follow some half blood, and you are pure blood. More importantly, you seem to make Lucius happy, and I see he's trying to make himself better in your eyes."

A short time later, Lucius and Severus returned. Lucius came and found Ginny, still playing chess with his father. "Ginevra, here you are. We can go for that walk now," he said smugly.

"I don't think so. You cancelled on me and I'm now in the middle of something," she said as she turned back to the chess board.

"Ginevra, come on."

"No! You had something come up. You can't just expect me to sit around waiting for you. I found something to do, I'm enjoying it, and I don't intend on walking out on one of the best games of chess I've had in a long time. I'm afraid you will have to find something else to do with yourself."

Lucius clearly had never been put off like this, he did not know how to react. After a minute or so watching the game, he asked, "Kitten, would you join me for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Perhaps," she replied, keeping her eyes on the board.

"Well, good night then." He moved towards the door of Abraxas' study.

"Good night." Ginny did not even look back at him.

Once the door closed behind Lucius, his father began to laugh. "That's exactly what I was talking about. I know every other girl Lucius knows would have dropped everything they were doing to spend time with him. They all take his bullshit, but you don't. He needs that." Ginny had to smile to herself; she just won over Abraxas Malfoy.

The next morning Ginny met Lucius for breakfast in the conservatory. "Ginevra, you must know that when He calls I have to go. I would have much rather spent my time with you."

"I know, but I'm sorry, Lucius. I'm not going to sit around waiting for you. I'm my own woman first and foremost. And, just like last night, if I find something I would rather do, I'm going to do it."

"I planned the whole day for us to spend together. You'll be leaving tomorrow, so I want to spend all the time I can with you."

They had a wonderful day together. After breakfast they went for a walk in the gardens. After lunch they headed to Diagon Alley for the afternoon nd then had dinner alone. They were sitting at a secluded table when Lucius looked at her. "Ginevra, the ten days end tonight. Are you still confused?"

She looked across the table at him, trying to decide her own feelings. "To be honest, yes, a little."

"Do you want me to walk away?"

She looked down for a second, then back at him. "No." It was almost too quiet to hear.

He smiled. "Good, because I think I figured out a few things myself. I will be turning twenty-four at the end of the summer and I don't want to marry Narcissa Black. Ginevra, I want you to agree to be my wife."

"Lucius, I'm only seventeen! I can't just make such a big choice this quickly. I need time to think."

"I didn't mean to panic you. Are you unsure about me or is it just such a big step?"

She looked at him _If you knew who I really was you would never ask. I'm sure in your mind I'm only one step up from a Muggle born._ "A little of both, I think. I'm sorry, but right this minute I can't."

He looked at her as if trying to decide what to do. "Please, Ginevra. Think about it for a little longer. I think I can wait a few days for you to be sure."

Ginny felt like crying, she did not understand her own feelings. "Lucius, I think I want to go back to the Manor and go to bed now."

The next morning Lucius saw both Ginny and Severus off to the Hogwarts Express. As she turned to get on the train Lucius stopped her. "Ginevra, please, will you at least tell me if I have any reason to hope?"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, but gave him a smile before saying, "I did not say no straight away, so I guess that means there's some hope. Look Lucius, if you had any idea how much my life has changed this year, you might understand."

"I'll write you. Oh, and Ginevra, I do believe part of the reason I want to marry you is because you make me feel like no one ever has before. I think I love you." He took hold of her and kissed her. It really surprised her because the Lucius Malfoy she believed she knew before would never have done that.

Once he broke the kiss, she pulled back. "I have to go now," was all she could say.

As the train pulled out of King's Crossing, Severus spoke, "You know you have really confused him. I expected you to jump at the chance to marry him. I'm proud of you." He gave her a smile.

"He's not the only one confused right now."

Severus waited for her to continue, but when she did not he asked, "Why? I mean Ginevra, do you realize that if any of the girls in our house knew what happened this past week, they would have you locked up? Or kill you to get you out of the way?"

Today she just found Severus annoying. "I have to use the loo," she said, then headed out of the conpartment.

"Well well, if it isn't the Slytherin whore. I see you've moved on to the Slytherin prince. Well, I guess anything is better than old Snivellus. But you must be really good if Malfoy has taken an interest in you," James Potter said.

"Oh bugger off, Potter!" She tryed to push past him.

He grabbed hold of her wrist. "I think it might be fun to find out what they all see in you. Sirius and I always wanted to star in a tag team event. How-" His face was hit by Ginny's fist with such force that it began to swell instantly.

"You know nothing about me. If you ever touch me or Severus again, I'll make sure that Evans knows everything about you!" she spat at him.

The next evening she sat in Dumbledore's office. "I understand that you had a run in with James Potter on the train," he commented

"Yes, he got what he deserved for what he said." Dumbledore smiled at her.

"So tell me about the rest of your holiday."

"Nott Senior is a Death Eater."

"I figured as much."

"Abraxas Malfoy is not."

"I believe he is too proud to bend to someone else's will. What else happened?"

Ginny dropped her head, but looked up at the Headmaster. "Lucius wants me to marry him."

"And you're confused because of your past. Ginny, I want you to look at things this way; yes, he's a Death Eater, but how much of what you know of him is because of his environment and the people around him?"

"Are you saying you think I should marry him?"

Dumbledore looked at her, "I think you should do what your heart tells you to do. I'm only saying that you should not allow your knowledge of the future to affect your decisions. If you were to marry him it could change things for the better or for worse."

She looked him in the eye. "He would never want to marry me if he knew who I really was."

"You don't know that."

"He's a Malfoy and I'm a Weasley!"

"Yes, but I might point out that you're sitting here confused about if you should marry him or not. Why?'

"Because I spent time getting to know him."

"Exactly, Ginny. You allowed yourself time to really know him and to move past your own beliefs of him. Now I think it is time you decide; are you going to stay here in this time and help, or head back to your own time?" Dumbledore asked.

Ginny had spent alot of time thinking about this. "I'm going to stay."

Dumbledore looked at her intently. "Are you in love with Lucius Malfoy?"

"I- yes." She hung her head in shame.

"Then I must ask you; who are you loyal to, your past or your future?"

She looked back at him deeply into his blue eyes, deciding how to answer. Once she finally spoke, there was more confidence than ever before. "Both are one and the same."

"Then I must point out to you that what you are about to undertake could be very dangerous if you are found out."

"I know, I've seen what he's- Tom, I mean, is capable of."

"Ginny, there is no shame in being in love. In fact, it's a great gift. It will give you strength. Never turn your back on love. It's okay to love him even if you don't agree with everything he believes in."

A week later, Ginny received a letter from Lucius:

**Ginevra,**

**I can hardly believe it's only been a week since you left. I even find myself missing your at times too cold attitude. I hope that the fact you have not written has more to do with your studying towards your NEWTs than anything to do with me. I hate to sound desperate, but I have to ask if you have given any thought to what we last spoke of the night before you left? I find that I am distracted most of the time and that my mind is filled only with thoughts of you. I don't want to press, but I hope you do not intend on making me wait too much longer for your answer.**

**Lucius**

Ginny found herself bouncing back and forth about whether to marry him or not. One second she would be ready, the next she just wanted to return home. Three days later a report appeared in the Daily Prophet about a Death Eater raid on a town up north. Aurors had arrived and battled with the Death Eaters, resulting in a couple of deaths on both sides. No names were released so far. Severus did not know what was going on either, as he could not leave Hogwarts to attend any meetings. Ginny found herself growing angry at Lucius for not writing her, even a short note. Three days after the raid, Ginny received a letter from Mr. Malfoy:

**Miss Ginevra Bancarz,**

**I was writing you in the hope that you could tell me whether you have heard from my son. You see, we had a disagreement four evenings back and he left saying something about a meeting. No one has heard from him since. Having no word in light of recent events is very hard. Please, if you hear from him, let him know how very concerned I am.**

**Mr. Abraxas Malfoy**

Ginny handed the letter to Severus, who quickly scanned it as tears began to fill her eyes. "Ginevra, this means he's missing. You saw what happened with Nott, but Lucius is strong. I'm sure he will be fine."

"How do you know?"

"I don't, at least not for sure. However, if he was caught by Aurors, it would have hit the paper."

"But the deaths..."

"Believe me, if he was found out, the Aurors would want the world to know. Relax."

Ginny did send a reply to Lucius' father:

**Mr. Malfoy,**

**I'm very sorry to say I have not heard from Lucius in almost one full week! I understand your concern. I truly hope you hear from him soon! I asked Severus Snape as well, but not surprisingly, he hasn't heard anything either. Please keep me informed as soon as you hear anything.**

**Ginevra**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

As the days passed Ginny grew more and more anxious. Each morning she would rush to get dressed and almost drag Severus down to breakfast. She hoped that there would be a letter from Lucius, or from his father, that told her something. And as breakfast would end, Severus would almost have to drag her to class. Not that she saw any point to going, she could not pay attention in class.

The only reason she was not failing was because Severus was doing everything but holding the quill in her hand as she wrote the homework he dictated out for her. For her he wrote everyone he dared to looking for some word on Lucius. However, no one had any information. As one week since the day she received the letter from Abraxas came closer, she grew more depressed. On the eighth night, Severus had had enough. He took Ginny out of the common room and out to the grounds away from everyone else. "Ginevra, this has to stop. I'm really getting worried about you." They were sitting by the lake.

"I'm just so -" she paused as tears began to fall.

"You knew there were risks involved with the things he does before you started seeing him."

"I know, but this not knowing is killing me! I sat back and waited for almost a year last time, not knowing or hearing anything, I can't do this again; it's too hard."

"Not knowing what?"

"If he still loved me, wondering if they were dead or alive, scared to open the paper for fear I would find out that he was dead from the front page of the paper! Now I'm doing it again!"

Severus moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Your old boyfriend, that's who you're talking about, right? Look Ginevra, you have to pull yourself together. I know it's hard, but start working in class. Pour yourself into getting ready for our NEWTs, it will help the time pass quicker."

"But what if he's dead somewhere?" she asked.

Severus laughed. "He's not, I can guarantee that. He can't die because he has not left an heir. A Malfoy would never die without an heir."

"You're right, he's too stubborn for that. Severus, if  you ever put me through this, I will kill you."

"I won't."

She looked at him and smiled, "Do you really want to help me get my mind off this?"

"Of course."

"I want to teach you how to do something," she offered.

He looked surprised. "What?"

"Cast a Patronus Charm."

He looked at her in shock. "You know how to do that?"

"Yes. Look, if you know how to conjure one you will have a way of letting me know you're okay."

"Alright! But it's getting late now, let's go eat." He rose and then offered her a hand up.

They spent the next week working on Snape's Patornus charm. Which took a lot of time to come. But the morning after he finally succeeded in casting it, Ginny finally received word about Lucius.

**Ginevra Bancarz,**

**Lucius is finally home and recovering. He should be fine in a couple of days or so. I'm sure a letter from you would help him greatly!**

**Abraxas Malfoy**

After reading it, she handed the note to Severus. He read it over and bragged, "I told you so."

She knew what she had to do. "I have to see him."

Snape finished chewing his toast. "And how do you plan on that?" he asked.

"I'll ask Dumbledore for permission."

"And what are you going to say to him? 'My Death Eater boyfriend was injured in a battle while on a raid. I want to check on him?' Ginevra, he's not going to let you go."

"No, I'm going to tell him that my fiancé is ill and ask if I can go and see him."

"Ginevra, maybe you should check with Abraxas Malfoy first."

She looked at him for a second. "No, I'm going to talk to Dumbledore now." She jumped up and headed to the staff table. Some of the staff had already left. Ginny came closer to the table in front of where Dumbledore was sitting. "Headmaster, please. I wish to speak with you."

He looked down at Ginny. "Meet me in my office in ten minutes, Miss Bancarz." She smiled and nodded, then returned to her table and grabbed her book bag.

"What did he say?" Severus asked.

"I have an appointment with him in ten minutes. I guess you will know if I don't turn up in class today."

"Ginny, was he part of the raid?" Dumbledore asked after she entered and sat down..

"I don't know for sure, but it would seem that way. Please Professor, I wish to go see him. I've been very worried."

"I don't like allowing my students to leave school any time they want." Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk with Ginny standing before him.

"You have always allowed a student to go if a member of their family was gravely sick or injured."

"Is he family, Ginevra?"

She looked into Dumbledore's eyes, "He is my fiancé, sir."

"Then I will allow you to go. However, first I must caution you; once you agree, there will be questions about your family. Now I know that you have not asked the Malfoys if it is alright for you to come. You may use my Floo to call first, then to travel."

Twenty-five minutes after receiving the owl from Mr. Malfoy, Ginny arrived at Malfoy Manor. She was admitted into the foyer and then was led to Lucius' room by Mr. Malfoy himself. "He was injured and lost his wand. He remained hidden in the brush for days under his Invisibility Cloak. I could not risk taking him to St. Mungo's because there would be too many questions asked. However, we have a fine Healer on call who will keep quiet while caring for him until he recovers." As they reached the door, Abraxas placed his hand on the doorknob and paused, "I'm sure he will be pleased to see you." He smiled, then opened the door.

The room that lay beyond was not what Ginny expected. The hardwood floor was dark, there were a couple of wing chairs that were sand in color in front of the fireplace, the bed sat on a blue area rug and the bedding was all white. Lucius lay in the bed sleeping. "I'll leave you with him," Abraxas told her. As he left he pulled the door closed behind him.

Ginny stood by the door just looking at Lucius; he looked thinner than the last time she saw him, but he was alive and in front of her. She slowly moved towards the bed and gently sat down on the edge facing him. As she reached for his hand, his eyes opened. "Ginevra, what are you doing here?" he said in a hoarse voice.

A smile spread across her face. "Well, I came here to give you a piece of my mind about vanishing off the face of the earth."

He smirked at her. "You were worried."

"No, but I must tell you if you regretted asking me to marry you, you could have just said you changed your mind. I wouldn't have been all broken-hearted."

He slowly pulled himself up to a seated position. "Why do you refuse to admit you like me?"

She smirked this time. "You were interested in me because of this attitude, if I changed now you might lose interest."

"In you, Kitten? Never. Thinking of you is what kept me alive," he assured her.

"Well, at least I'm good for something."

"I'm sure you're good at a number of things. How did you ever get permission to leave school?"

"I told Dumbledore that my finacé was very ill and I needed to see him."

"I'm sure there – Wait a minute! Does that mean that you're willing to marry me?"

"Yeah. I mean, just look at the advantages to being a Malfoy. And I guess if I looked around I could do worse for a husband," she said, trying to be aloof.

He just smiled and shook his head, then said, "It's a good thing that my ego is so secure. You know, when most couples get engaged they normally kiss each other."

She smiled back and leaned in to kiss him, but just as the kiss was getting good...

"You're getting married! Oh, there's so much to do! Lucius, stop eating that poor child." Ginny pulled back. Lucius' mother stood in the doorway. "Lucius, the minute you're better you will have to go to Canada and ask for her hand. And your father will have to inform the Blacks. Oh, and Ginevra, you and your mother are going to be so busy with wedding plans!"

Tears began to form in Ginny's eyes. Her mother was not around to help plan a wedding, and even if she was, the Weasleys would not be happy about this wedding, to say the least. "Ginevra," Lucius placed a hand on her cheek, "What's wrong?"

"I've not been completely honest with you."

Lucius looked horrified, "Please, don't tell me you're not pure blood."

"No, I am. It's just that I told Severus when I first came here that my reason for coming was because my brother had passed away. Well, he's not the only family member of mine that won't be at the wedding. None of my family that I know of are here."

Both Lucius and his mother assumed that she meant her whole family was dead. Mrs. Malfoy came over and gave Ginny a hug. "Oh, my poor child."

"I never knew," said Lucius.

"Severus doesn't even know," Ginny replied.

"Well, I will help you with all the wedding plans," Mrs. Malfoy offered.

Ginevra, I'm sorry. I wish you would have told me this." Lucius stated. Then he looked at his mother. "Mother, would you mind leaving us alone for awhile?"

"Of course, but Ginevra, when are you returning to Hogwarts?" Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"Tonight, I guess. I never really thought ahead."

"It's Thursday. I will contact the school; I'm sure they will allow you to stay til Sunday evening."

"Thanks."

"Lucius dear, I will let your father know the good news." Mrs. Malfoy was clearly very happy about this.

"Thank you, Mother." Lucius seemed a little annoyed. As his mother pulled the door shut behind her, Lucius pulled Ginny closer and kissed her with more passion than a man recovering from injuries should have.

After the kiss ended Ginny smiled. "I think maybe I should return to Hogwarts. I wouldn't want to interfere with your recovery," she said lightly.

"Why did you not tell anyone about your family?" he asked. He was starting to look tired.

"I- I didn't want everyone feeling sorry for 's hard enough being here without that fact being known. Lucius, you don't look so good. Maybe you should lay back down and get some more sleep."

He looked her up and down, then smirked. "Would you lay down with me?"

"Lucius!" she warned.

"Fine, you can lay on top of the covers. I spent so much time wondering if I would ever be near you again, I just want to feel your closeness."

It was not fair; why did he have to be so good looking? She could not say no. "Sure, but just until you fall asleep." She got up, walked around to the other side of the bed, kicked off her shoes, and then lay down on the pillow next to him.

"Come closer. I want to feel you." She moved closer. "Put your head on my shoulder."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't!" As she moved closer to him, he placed his arm around her. She gingerly placed her head on his shoulder. "When I was lying out there, wandless, wondering if I might die, the thing that I was most mad at myself for was that I might die before ever finding out if you would be my wife."

"I think it's good this happened because I was not sure how I felt myself until you were missing," she explained as she took in his scent. He smelled clean with a hint of spice.

"And how do you feel?" he asked.

Ginny raised herself up so she could look into his eyes. "I love you." And she truly meant it.

"Well, that's good because I love you too, even if you are a pain in the ass." The smile on Ginny's face grew bigger. _ This is definitely a moment that calls for a kiss! _ She lowered her lips down on his.

But it was only a short kiss. "You need some rest," she said, then replaced her head on his shoulder. Once she was sure he was asleep she removed herself from his side. She headed downstairs looking for a house elf to find Mrs. Malfoy. As she reached the bottom stair Mr. Malfoy stepped out of a room just down the hall.

"Ginevra, could you please join us in here?" He smiled warmly at her as she came closer.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy." As she entered the room she found it was an office. Mrs. Malfoy was sitting in a chair and Mr. Malfoy was leaning against a bookshelf.

He looked very serious. "I hear you agreed to marry Lucius. You realize he is our only child. I understand your family is all gone. Before I can allow you to marry him, I must verify your blood status." He reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a potion vial. "The Malfoys are one of the only true pure blood families left in Great Britain. I cannot allow my blood to become polluted, so before I can allow anything more to happen we must prove that you are pure blood. I just need one drop of your blood into this potion and we will know for certain."

Ginny had heard about things like this before; she just never believed she would be asked to provide blood for it. She was a Weasley, everyone knows her blood lines are clean. She tried to push her anger down because they did not know she was a Weasley! And if they did, they most likely would have preferred someone who was not pure blood! She plastered a smile on her face. "Sure, let's get this over with." She stepped closer to him and held out her hand.

Abraxas took hold of her hand and with his wand he cut her finger just enough to draw blood. One drop of blood fell into the vial and the black liquid inside began to turn clear, like water. The two Malfoys smiled. Abraxas then spoke, "It's as clear as water! The Malfoys are the only family that is as clean as this. I've never heard your family name before. Why?"

_ Shit! Shit! Shit! Think, Ginny! _ "Well- to – be honest my grandfather had been an orphan who was raised by Muggles, and he himself only found out he was pure blood when he wanted to marry my grandmother. That's why the family name is not recognizable. I'm sorry if you feel that because of the Muggles in my past it will disgrace your family. I will leave now."

"Why? Are you a blood traitor?" the man asked.

"I don't think it's right to kill someone because of their blood, but I understand the importance of keeping the blood lines clean."

"Good. Well, there is no reason to leave and I'm sure Lucius understands how you feel about his, er, hobby. Welcome to the family, Miss Bancarz! I now must go and inform the Blacks that their daughter is free to entertain other suitors. I will leave you two ladies for now and I will see you both at dinner." He then left.

Mrs. Malfoy, who had remained quiet the whole time, smiled warmly at Ginny. "How are you feeling, child?"

"I'm fine, but I really should be getting back to school."

"No need! I spoke to Dumbledore and you have permission to stay til Sunday evening. I think we have plenty to do."

"Mrs. Malfoy, I truly am thankful for your kindness, but I don't have anything with me."

"Don't worry. After lunch, we will head down to Diagon Alley and pick out some new things for you.

The things I have seen you in are fine for a school girl, but in a few weeks school will be done. Have you thought about when you would like the wedding to take place? You know it must happen before November and Lucius' birthday."

"I think I should discuss 'when' with Lucius."

Mrs. Malfoy laughed. "Ginevra dear, if you leave it up to him the two of you will be married the second the healer tells him he can return to regular activities." She then gave Ginny a warm smile. "I know it's horrible to say, but I'm kind of glad that I will get to help you with all the wedding plans. Never having a daughter of my own, I did not think I would get to plan another wedding." Tears began to build in Ginny's eyes. She had always dreamed of planning her wedding with her own mother. watched Ginny fight to keep from crying. "Ginevra, have you not dealt with the loss of your family?"

Ginny looked at the woman, carefully considering her reply. "I've been thinking, I guess all year, that I would just go home when this is all done."

The older woman smiled at her. "Not admitting to yourself that they're gone? Just kind of pretending you're on a long holiday? Ginevra, there's nothing wrong with wanting them all to still be here; in fact it's normal. I, and I'm sure Lucius as well, will be willing to help you get over your loss. So, what kind of wedding have you always dreamed of?"

Images of a wedding in the spring with all of Ginny's family around came to mind. "I don't think I want the wedding I always dreamed of. It will just remind me that they all can't be there. But I think something outdoors would be nice. Maybe something small."

"That's a far cry from what the Malfoys normally do, but under the circumstances it's understandable." Mrs. Malfoy and Ginny spent a long time talking. Then a house elf appeared and Ginny knew this elf. It was Dobby.

"Master Lucius is asking for Miss Bancarz, Mistress."

By Sunday night when Ginny returned to Hogwarts, it seemed to her Mrs. Malfoy had planned the whole wedding. While it would be small because of the belief that Ginny was still mourning her family, it would still be very tasteful. Lucius knew of an island on a lake in the Alps he felt would be perfect for the outdoor ceremony Ginny wanted.

As she walked back to the Slytherin common room she thought about how much her life had changed in such a short amount of time. About the fact that despite how hard she had fought against it she still fell in love with Lucius Malfoy. About how her family would never understand, and hate her for it. About the fact that he stood for everything her family fought against in the war and even lost Fred for. Part of her just wanted to grab her time turner and go home and try to forget everything, but she knew now, no matter what, she would never forget Lucius or get over him.

She had more than enough brains to know that she could not change him. If he changed because of her, it had to be because he wanted to change for himself.

  
  



	8. Facts and Realities

**Chapter Eight**

As Ginny entered the common room she was pleased to see Severus sitting in the far corner studying. She made her way over to him. "Hey, did I miss much around here?"

He looked up at her and seemed happy to see her. "How did it go?"

She held out her hand to show off the ring Lucius had given her. It was platinum and instead of four claws to hold the large diamond in place, the two sides of the band came up to hold the diamond tightly. That gave anyone looking at the precious stone an unobstructed view of it. As the bands came upwards there was a smaller diamond on each side. "It was Lucius' great-grandmother's ring."

"You finally gave in then?"

"Well, I really didn't have much choice once I knew I was in love with him." She looked back down at the ring, remembering Lucius giving it to her the night before.

_ Flashback _

_ Lucius led Ginny into the rose garden once again. "I think this is my favorite place here." _

" _ I'm glad you like it," he said as he led her towards a bench. "Ginevra, I'm very pleased you gave me a chance." _

" _ Well, you really didn't give me much choice in the matter," she teased him. _

" _ I need to point out to you before we go any further that there are things about me that will not change." _

" _ I know, but you also must realize that my views on those things won't change either. I do not support the activities that you take part in. But I will support you as long as you don't ask me to do anything I don't agree with." _

" _ As long as we understand each other," he stated, then sat down next to her. He reached into his pocket. "I want the world to know that we're together." He pulled out his hand and held the ring for her to see. "This was my great-grandmother's, it is now your engagement ring." He slid it onto her finger. _

"I'm happy for you then," Snape said.

Ginny and Snape poured themselves in working to achieve their NEWTs, spending hours studying in the library. Every other student in the school gave the seventh years all the space they needed. Dumbledore still had meetings with Ginny, but they were farther and farther apart.

"Ginny, once you leave here we will not have these meetings. You will have to be very careful in everything you do to aid the Order. Your Patronus Charm is the safest way to send a message."

"Professor, I still don't know how much I will help. I really don't know that much."

"People often think they don't know anything, in reality they know a great deal more than they ever believed. You will see things will come to light as time passes. But you are undertaking something very dangerous, so I want you to have your time turner with you at all times. If you are ever in real danger go back to your own time."

"I understand, sir."

Before Ginny knew it they were taking their NEWTs. The tests were incredibly hard, but the worst was what Ginny witnessed after their last test. She and Severus were walking out of the last test when they saw Lily and James embracing in the hall. James was reassuring Lily, "Now the only stress you have is the wedding stuff and in three weeks we will be married!" Severus of course heard every word. Few others would ever know how much this hurt him. He was becoming better at hiding his true feelings. Severus simply turned and stormed off in the other direction. Ginny followed him as he headed toward the edge of the forest.

"Severus..."

He sat on a large boulder. "They weren't supposed to last!" His face was hard; he now looked more like the potions master she remembered. "She used to hate him."

Ginny sat next to him, trying to find something to say. "People change," was all she could come up with.

"I've been in love with her since the first time I saw her."

Ginny had tears in her own eyes. "I know – I mean, I can tell. I know this is of no comfort, but she does seem happy. That should count for something."

"He's going to get her killed, you mark my words." Severus was not looking at Ginny, but instead up at Hogwarts.

His words caused a chill to run down Ginny's spine. She tried repeatedly to find something to say. "I wish I could make it better for you. I wish I had the words."

He finally looked at her, "I'm losing both of you."

The tears that had been burning her eyes finally fell. "No, you'll never lose me. Severus, in this past year you have become not only my friend, but I know I'm closer to you than to any of my family."

"That means alot to me. But I know Lucius has your heart."

"And Lily has yours. But that doesn't mean that we can't be close. Severus, I have been through so much already in my life. I understand family is not just those we are related to by blood, but, more than anything, by those who are closest to our hearts. Those who would put their life on the line for you, who would risk everything for you."

It had already been decided that once the school year ended Ginny would move into Malfoy Manor. The wedding was planned for the first weekend in September. As Ginny and the rest of the students packed to head home, amongst the seventh years there was a feeling of sadness. The seventh years were excited to be starting their grown-up lives, but sad to be leaving their childhoods behind. Their world was not a happy place. No one knew if or when they would see their classmates again.

Ginny was not feeling funny about the fact that she would not be working. She was after all working as a spy for the Order. Besides that, as the next Mrs. Malfoy she was expected to plan events for business functions and take part in different charitable organizations. She liked the idea of helping others. Yes, it was a very different path than what she expected out of life, but didn't someone once say life was what happened when you're busy making other plans?

Lucius met her at King's Crossing. He greeted both her and Severus, who was spending a couple of days at Malfoy Manor before starting his job for Voldemort. Ginny did not know what he was going to be doing. Lucius kissed Ginny to greet her and shook Severus' hand, then he placed his hand on the small of her back to lead her off the platform. They then overheard a familiar voice. "Hey James, you were right about Bancarz. Look at her with Malfoy," said Sirius Black.

His younger brother Regulus stopped and looked at Sirius. "At least she has some taste in people, unlike you." He then pushed past Sirius and began to walk towards Lucius, Severus and Ginny.

"Cissy must be broken-hearted over the loss of her pure blood prize," decided Sirius.

Regulus looked back at his brother. "Don't worry, brother. Cissy will be just fine." He then continued towards Ginny and the others.

Lucius looked at Ginny and Severus. "What were Black's comments about?"

"As soon as they realized I was friends with Severus, they have been calling me every type of whore there is," Ginny replied. Lucius' eyes narrowed as he looked at the marauders. "Lucius, just leave it. Their behavior just shows how much they still have to grow up." Regulus reached Lucius and Ginny.

"Lucius, I just wanted to congratulate you on your engagement. While I don't know Ginevra that well she does seem extremely capable, and more daring than most. Ginevra, I knew for a while now, but I wanted to wait til you were both together before I said anything."

"Thank you, Mr. Black," Ginny answered as Lucius shook his hand.

Summer seemed to speed past Ginny as she was quickly thrown into pure blood society. She was learning just how to be the next Mrs. Malfoy; at times it made Ginny sick the way people would treat her just because of who she was marrying. Lucius was busy with work and his activities for Voldemort, but he always made time for her.

Severus had stopped by one evening and after dinner Ginny got a few moments to speak with him. "How are you doing?"

"I've been really busy," he replied. They were in the parlour and Lucius and his father were in Mr. Malfoy's office discussing something.

"I know that! I mean otherwise."

Severus looked down into his lap. "She's getting married this weekend." His voice was very sad. Ginny moved and sat next to him, putting an arm around him.

"I heard that Muggles think it is bad luck for the groom to see the bride on the wedding day before the wedding. She will most likely be sleeping at her parents' house the night before the wedding. Maybe you could talk to her then."

"She never felt the same about me."

"How do you know? Did you ever tell her how you feel?"

He got up and moved away from her. "Ginevra, will you stop trying to give me hope! She's a Muggle- born and I'm a Death Eater!"

"She's a woman and you're a man!" Ginny said to him, watching as he paced the room.

"How can you be with Lucius and not understand why I can't be with her?"

"Because I see how much you're hurting. I'm sorry Severus, but love does not know blood status or color or age." She took a deep breath, "Severus, this is a scary time for-"

"Ginevra, stop! Look, even if I went after her and told her how I feel, and if by some miracle she felt the same way, do you know what would become of us? Even if we somehow managed to get away from – this war, we would have to live in hiding." He stopped by the fireplace, toying with an ornament on the mantle. "I would not want that for her."

Ginny closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling. Once she felt safe from the threat of crying she got up and walked over to him. "Does she have any clue how lucky she is? I only hope someone loves me like that."

He looked at her and seemed a little surprised. "You don't think Lucius feels like that about you?"

"I don't know. I sometimes worry that maybe for him it's a case of wanting being more pleasurable than having."

"No Ginevra, I don't think so. Maybe at first, but you're a warm, caring person who has a great sense of humor and who loves deeply. Yes, you most likely are the only person to have ever said no to him, but it put him in his place. Look, as men we need a challenge. It makes us want things more. I think he does love you very much, and if I didn't I would have told you. After all, it is my job as your best friend to keep you from making a huge mistake."

"What kind of mistake are you keeping her from making?" Lucius had entered the room.

Severus looked from Ginny to Lucius, "Ginevra's just getting a case of cold feet I think, Lucius."

Lucius made his way across the room to her. "Ginevra, cold feet? Why?"

_ Because I wonder if you knew who I really am, could you still feel the way you do now?  _ "I don't know. Don't they say it's normal?"

After Severus left, Lucius looked at Ginny and asked, "Are you really having doubts?"

"No, not really. Severus was just trying to deflect attention from himself."

"Over what?" Lucius asked.

Ginny pondered whether or not to tell him, then finally decided to tell him. "Lily Evans is getting married this weekend."

"He's still not over that Mudblood?"

"LUCIUS MALFOY! I don't care who you may think you are! I will not have you use that word in my presence!" Ginny moved away from him.

Lucius was clearly taken aback. "I'm sorry, you're right. It's not appropriate to use that term in the company of a lady. I ask for forgiveness."

She decided to drop it at that. "I don't know if he'll ever be over her."

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Because I think she was the first to offer him acceptance. I just want him to be happy."

Lucius truly made Ginny feel like she was the only woman in the world as well as the most beautiful one. It did not take her long at all to realize that as long as no one knew about her being Dumbledore's spy, she could not be any safer than she was with Lucius. The other Death Eaters treated her with respect and those who were not followers still treated her well because of the Malfoy name. There were only a few who did not treat her well. But she did realize it was those who she cared about most that were the ones she was risking everything for. That fact did bother her, but she tried to look past it. In fact, Ginny would say she was doing very well. At least until three days before her wedding.

Ginny was down on Diagon Alley taking care of a few last minute things before the wedding when she saw Molly coming out of the shop right in front of her. She was close enough to smell her mother's scent. She could reach out and hug her if she tried. Molly made eye contact with Ginny and smiled warmly at her. "Mum," Ginny half whispered, half muttered.

Molly did not hear her clearly and only nodded at the young girl. "Good day, dear." Then Molly headed quickly down the alleyway. Ginny stood still in the alley for a couple of minutes, not realizing that tears were pouring down her cheeks.

Seconds before Molly vanished from Ginny's sight, she whispered, "Mummy! I love you!" hoping against all hope that Molly would turn back. Once her mother was gone, Ginny Apparated to Malfoy Manor. She was still crying and thankful that Dobby was the only one to greet her.

Ginny took to her room. She sat on her bed holding her time turner and thinking about just how easy it would be to to head back to her own time. If she did, she could be with her family again. Maybe she had already changed things. She remembered the words of both Dumbledore and the woman in her vision:  _ "Follow your heart." _ Well, what if your heart was telling you to do two different things? Part of her felt she had to stay until she was sure she had changed something for the better, but it seemed so wrong to be getting married without her family. And to Lucius! She knew her family would never understand.

An hour later Ginny lay sobbing into her pillow. There was a soft knock on the door. "Ginevra?" She sobbed once more, then the door opened. Lucius looked at her small frame on the big bed, her body was shaking as she sobbed. He was across the room in five quick strides, then knelt down next to the bed and reached out towards her. "Ginevra," his voice was soft, "Dobby said you were upset about something." She continued to sob. "How can I help you if you won't talk to me?"

"I'mgettingmarried inacouple-" She was still lying on the bed, her face towards him but partly covered by her hair.

"Slow down, I can't make out what you're saying," he interrupted, then moved her hair out of her face.

She took a couple of deep breaths, then sat up facing him. "I'm getting married in a few days and – I miss my family so very much." A new round of tears poured down her face.

Lucius moved onto the bed and wrapped an arm around her. "I wish I had the words to make this better for you." He sat next to her for a couple of minutes before speaking again, "We will build our own family together. Did something happen today that brought this on, or have you been feeling this way for awhile now?"

"I- I guess a little of both," she replied sadly.

"Ginevra, when something is bothering you, you have to tell me about it. How can I be there if you don't let me in?"

"I just know how they would feel about this and it hurts!" she sobbed.

He pulled her close to him, and after a couple of minutes he raised her head so he could look into her eyes. "Ginevra, it is my intent to make sure you never feel alone again."

She looked into his eyes, and then before she even thought about what she was saying, "Except for when He calls you."

Lucius closed his eyes for a minute. "Ginevra, I love you and-"

"I'm sorry Lucius, but we do have to talk about this before we take our vows. We can't continue to ignore it. Lucius, I have come to know you well and between what I see now and what I had heard of you before- um, we started seeing each other, your service to him does not make sense. I mean this in the kindest way, but to be a Malfoy does not mean bowing down to anyone! You are too proud for that! Doing what someone else tells you to, without question? You have more brains than that! So why, why do you do that? From what I have heard from your parents, if you really wanted to make a change it would have made more sense to go into politics. You're charismatic enough for it."

He looked at her, "You're right, Ginevra. I planned on telling you what I'm about to say on our wedding night. Do you remember me saying that I wanted to be more than just another Malfoy? Well, I was invited to meet with the Dark Lord when I was only sixteen. The things he said made sense at the time. I took the mark before I really knew what I was doing, I tried to quit- but once you take the mark, it's for life. There's no getting out except fort death. I realized that it's better to be close to him, to be a favorite if you will. That way you have more say in what you are asked to do. He told me the other night that He will not call on me for anything until we return from our honeymoon. He looks forward to the day that my son joins his army too."

Ginny's blood ran cold at that idea. "What about turning spy against him?"

Lucius looked shocked at the idea, "Before, maybe, but now? I cannot risk what could happen to you if he found out."

A light went off in her head, "What if I was gone?"

He looked very serious. "Don't say that! I would be lost without you. You make me want to be a better man. Don't ever leave me." He played with her hair in a way that made him seem very unsure of himself. "I love you."

She smiled at him. "I know."

That night Ginny laid in bed thinking about her day. Seeing her mother again had hit her really hard. She wondered how, or if at all, her activities had changed things. She thought about the stuff Lucius had told her. Part of her believed him, and as she thought about it she found herself thinking that perhaps it had been Narcissa who had been the driving force behind his activities as a Death Eater. Ginny had seen herself how devoted Bellatrix was to Voldemort, and wasn't Regulus a Death Eater too? She saw that Lucius cared about Draco, so perhaps if Lucius did not have others to worry about, would he have switched sides? After all, in politics he could still control the oppression of the Muggle-borns.

But what really bugged her was the idea of her child becoming a Death Eater! How on earth could she keep that from happening? She got out of bed and walked over to where she kept her time turner. This was the only way!

**I would love to hear your thoughts so far!**


	9. Death Life and Death

**September 1978**

Three days later Ginny stood on a wooden foot bridge in her wedding gown. Severus was standing next to her. "Are you ready?" he asked. Ginny took one last look at her surroundings; the bridge led across a clear lake to an island, on the other side of the lake was a mountain that was a perfect pyramid shape, and in the outcropping just below the snow cape some red rock was showing. To the two other sides were more mountains. She knew on the island Lucius, his parents, and the official were waiting for them. She looked at Severus.

"How do I look?" she asked as she smoothed wrinkles in the dress that were never there.

Severus looked her over. Almost all of Ginny's hair was piled on top of her head in curls. The dress she wore was pure white with spaghetti straps and an empire waistline that flowed out ever so slightly. There were some crystals and embroidery along both the top and bottom of the dress. "You look perfect. I have never seen a more beautiful bride."

Ginny looked at him, "How many weddings have you been to?" she asked.

"Only a few. But they're waiting," he replied.

"I'm ready," she said as she took note of the first hints of orange in the sky beginning to show. They made their way slowly across the foot bridge. As she caught her first view of Lucius, part of her relaxed and part of her panicked. She felt Severus' hand gently squeeze her hand.

"Are you okay?" he whispered as they came to the end of the foot bridge. She only nodded in reply. They made their way along the short path to where the rest of their party is. As they reached Lucius and the official at the water's edge, Lucius reached out to take her hand. The official began to speak, and in the years to come Ginny would never remember his words. She was too busy taking in the beautiful scenery. She heard in the distance a bird call, the sun slowly comtinued to set, the sky was turning pink as well as orange, and before she knew it Lucius was kissing her. She was now Ginevra Malfoy! As they broke apart, Severus is the first to congratulate her, then Mrs Malfoy hugged Ginny warmly. As she broke apart from the other woman Ginny realized that that should have been her own mother. By the time Abraxas hugged her she was crying.

Lucius turned to her. "Ginevra, are you okay?" She shook her head. "Are you thinking about your family?" She looked at him with tears brimming her eyelids and nodded. "I'm sure they're here in spirit."

She looked at him wanting to say something but knew better. Instead she just nodded again. After having some pictures taken they Apparated back to Malfoy Manor for their reception. It was attended by many Death Eaters as well as the wizarding world's elite. It was a beautiful affair and Ginny had to admit that her mother-in-law really knew what she was doing.

Their wedding night was everything a wedding night should be. Lucius was a kind and gentle lover who took his time with her. Ginny had no complaints.

Exactly as Lucius had said would happen, one month after their return from their honeymoon, Abraxas retired as the head of Malfoy Holdings. He of course handed the reins to Lucius, who did care greatly about his family's business. However, the war was growing more intense each day. Ginny still had not heard anything that vital, but did try to keep her mouth shut and her ears open if there was anything being said. Three months after their wedding Ginny and Lucius hit their first low: Abraxas came down with dragonpox. Ginny had been helping her mother-in-law deal with his illness, not that there was much she could do. Abraxas was contagious, therefore Ginny and Mrs. Malfoy could do very little but sit and wait. The day that Abraxas passed away Lucius had been away on Death Eater business. Ginny finally got Amanda to go to bed, then she began her own wait for Lucius to tell him. She was already used to waiting up long into the night for him. She spent the time trying to read, but had a hard time concentrating on the book in front of her. She had become very close to Abraxas; he treated her as if she was his own. She knew she would miss their chess matches.

Finally, around three in the morning, Lucius came in. While he looked unhurt he did look very tired, but he gave her a small smile. "I thought I told you, I don't expect you to wait up for me," he said as he took off his Death Eater robes.

"You did, but you know I would not sleep until you're home and I know you're safe. How did it go?"

He looked at her as if trying to decide how to reply. "Why do you ask? I know you don't really want to know."

She knew where his comment was coming from. "Lucius, that's not true! I sit here and worry about you and Severus every time you leave."

He nodded. "It's late and I'm tired. I'm going to sleep," he said as he began to undress.

"Lucius, I need to talk to you about something."

He looked back at her. "Kitten, it will have to wait until tomorrow." There was irritation in his voice.

She got up and walked across the room towards him. "Lucius, I know you're tired, but this can't wait. I'm very sorry, but Abraxas passed away this evening." Lucius froze, staring at his wife. "The healer said that he never expected him to pass, but his heart gave out due to the stress the illness put on his body." Lucius sat down hard on the edge of the bed. "The healer said he did not think Abraxas suffered because one minute they were talking and the next he was gone." Lucius reached over and smashed the water glass on the bedside table, then ripped down the drapes from his side of the bed. Ginny jumped back, unsure of what he would do next.

Lucius noticed the fear in his wife's eyes and stopped at once. "Ginevra," he said as he stepped towards her. His voice was calm. "I would never hurt you. I'm sorry if I scared you." He wrapped his arms around her.

"I just never saw you act like that. Lucius, I'm sorry about your father."

"You probably knew him better that I did. I was hoping to get to know him better now." He hugged her with such force that she believed he would never let her go.

"I'm here for you." Ginny could tell Lucius was crying.

Three days later Ginny sat beside Lucius at Abraxas' funeral. Lucius appeared to everyone else to be holding up like a rock, but Ginny had heard him crying in the bathroom the night she told him, after he thought she was asleep. He had arranged everything himself for the funeral, yet the night before Ginny found him in his study, crying.

_Flashback sixteen hours prior_

_Lucius was keeping to himself, but Ginny knew holding your feelings in was unhealthy. She knocked softly on the door to his study. He did not reply so she slowly opened the door. He was sitting behind his desk. His blond hair hung limply, he had a heavy five o'clock shadow, and his eyes were glassier than she had ever seen. "Lucius," she whispered. He made eye contact with her so she made her way over to his side. "Lucius, honey," she said. As he tried to compose himself. Ginny knelt down in front of him. "Lucius, please, I'm your wife! I don't care if you close the rest of the world out, but please don't close me out."_

" _He was my father, and I never really knew him," he replied. He was letting go, and part of what Ginny saw scared her._ She _never dreamed of seeing him like this._

Today his mask was firmly in place. Lucius had his arm around his mother, who was crying, and his other hand was between Ginny's two hands. The death of Abraxas cleared away any remaining doubts Ginny had about being with Lucius. If there had been any doubt about his soul in her mind it was wiped away the night before in his study.

However much Ginny hoped that maybe Lucius would be allowed time to grieve by Voldemort, it was clear that would not happen when two days later, Lucius had to go out on a raid. Voldemort believed he had the location of the Order's headquarters. Ginny overheard Bellatrix speaking with Lucius. As soon as he was gone, she sent her Patronus with a warning. She later found out that there was a small skirmish, but most of the Order had cleared out and were safe.

Christmas at Malfoy Manor was very quiet this year, due to how close it was to Abraxas' death. As time passed, Ginny continued to carefully get information to the Order. But time passed quickly. By spring Mrs Malfoy left the Manor and went on an extended holiday. This left Ginny alone many nights while Lucius carried on his Death Eater activities. Some nights Lucius would return with other Death Eaters and they would drink til the early hours of the morning. Lucius would always make a point of coming up to let her know he was okay. He knew she would always be up until she knew he was safe. Ginny did not want to know the things he was trying to forget with his drinking.

**May 1979**

One evening Lucius returned from a Death Eater meeting with Severus in tow. It was early, only nine in the evening, and Ginny had been in the kitchen speaking to the house elves about the menu for the next day when she overheard the two speaking. "Do you think he's the one who was passing information to the Order?" Severus said

"The Dark Lord seemed to think so," Lucius replied.

"I'm just pleased he did not drag out the torture for much longer."

Ginny stepped out with a look of horror on her face. "Who?" was all she said.

Lucius looked at his wife and gave her a reassuring smile. "Regulus Black." _Didn't Harry say something about him?_

"Regulus defected not long after taking the Mark. The Dark Lord does not allow traitors," he looked pointedly at her.

Later that night alone in their room, Lucius spoke a little more freely to Ginny. They both were sitting on the edge of the bed. "Do you remember me telling you why I could never stop being a Death Eater? If I did, in order to make me suffer greatly, he would torture you first until you were dead. I will not risk anything happening to you." He pulled her close and kissed her head.

"Lucius, I need to know; what have you done as a Death Eater?"

"Mostly place persons at the Ministry under the Imperius curse," he simply stated.

"What about some of the other things I heard about? Killing Muggles, for example. I once even heard that Death Eaters would rape?"

"Ginevra, I'm not going to lie to you. I'm no saint and I have done some terrible things, but I'm not in a position to have a say in what I do."

"Lucius, if you found out someone you trusted was a spy for the Order, would you take part in their punishment?"

"If they were endangering you and myself, I will do what I must to protect what's do you ask?"

"I just never guessed Black would defect. It makes me wonder who else could, and I wonder about the spy Severus spoke of."

By fall Ginny found out she was pregnant. Lucius was very happy that in the late spring he would be a father. Ginny was excited, but scared at the same time. She had received word from Dumbledore to not risk doing anything unless she was trying to prevent something big. She followed his orders, for she had no desire to put her unborn baby in any danger.

**February 1980**

Ginny sat in the healer's office. "Well Mrs Malfoy, I have some news for you. Some women could take it as bad news. You're having twins."

Ginny's eyes grew big. _But Draco was an only child! But I'm not Narcissa._ "Twins? Oh my!"

"Yes. Well that means that you most likely won't make it to your due date, but not by any amount of time to cause alarm. Just be ready to go a little sooner. That's about it, unless you have any questions." Ginny shook her head. "Okay, we'll see you in a month."

"Thanks" was all Ginny could say. Lucius had been unable to attend this visit due to an important business meeting that could not be moved. As Ginny stepped out into the office she was surprised by what she saw. There was a very pregnant Molly sitting next to a pregnant Lily Potter. The two women were chatting happily about babies. Ginny watched them as she put on her cloak. Molly, being the kind hearted person she was, smiled warmly at Ginny. Ginny returned the smile, then went over to the desk to make her next appointment.

"How is March 10th at 2 Mrs. Malfoy?"

"That's fine," Ginny replied. She looked back at her Mother, who no longer smiled at her. It hurt, but she understood that to Molly, Ginny was a Malfoy, even if just by marriage, and Molly was a Weasley.

Ginny then turned to leave as the aid said, "Mrs. Weasley, I'll take you in now."

Ginny pulled the door behind her, but felt it being pulled open. "Ginevra?" It was Lily. "Please, just give me a minute of your time. I-I was wondering – god, James would kill me if he knew I was doing this-do you still see Severus? I mean, since you got married?"

Ginny looked at her; part of Ginny wanted to hurt her, but another part was happy. "Yes, he and I are best friends."

"How is he?" Lily asked.

Ginny looked straight into her eyes. "He's fine. Busy, but fine." Ginny could see a sadness in Lily's eyes; she had seen that same look in Harry when he spoke of his parents.

"Thanks. Take care. And congratulations."

"Same to you," Ginny replied.

A few days later Ginny saw Severus. He had come for dinner, and when Lucius had excused himself Ginny spoke, "You'll never guess who I ran into at the healer's the other day!"

Severus looked at her. "Why is it you women insist on playing games? Just tell me."

"Lily Evans." She was careful to always use Lily's maiden name.

"That does not surprise me. I hear she is expecting," he said angrily, reminding her of the cranky professor he would later become.

"She stopped me and asked about how you're doing," Ginny explained. She was happy to see a spark in Severus' eyes.

"She did?" He now sounded like a child at Christmas.

"She did."

**June 04 1980**

Ginny woke up in the early hours of the morning with contractions. They were still far apart, but at the same time close enough so she could not sleep. She got up and went into the nursery to make sure everything was perfect. There were two cribs, a change table, and a large overstuffed rocker. The diapers were all neatly folded and in the closet there were many outfits for both boys and girls. The room was all pink and blue, as they were having one of each. Ginny knew there was nothing left to do but wait. She returned to her and Lucius' room and wrote a note to Lucius' mother, knowing how much the older woman was looking forward to grandbabies. After giving the note to her owl and opening the window to let the bird out, Lucius woke up.

"Ginevra, what are you doing up at this hour?" he asked sleepily.

She turned and smiled at him. "It's hard to sleep when I know in a matter of hours I'm going to get to meet these two," she said as she rubbed her baby belly.

Lucius was out of bed in a matter of seconds. "Are you okay? Are you sure you should be up? Should I call the healer?" he rambled. He was trying to get her to sit down.

"Lucius, relax. It's going to be awhile yet; my contractions are over ten minutes apart. But I do think you should cancel any appointments you have today."

"Are you sure?" There was a mixture of excitement and uncertainty in his eyes. She nodded. "Then I'm going to inform The Dark Lord so he won't call me away." Lucius took off to report to his Master. It made Ginny mad that Lucius' first concern was to let Tom know what was going on, but he returned a half hour later looking a little more relieved.

By eleven o'clock that night the twins had still not arrived. Ginny was tired. It was a Malfoy tradition that the babies be born in Malfoy Manor. By midnight, Ginny was ready to start pushing. Lucius was beside her. "Okay Ginevra, with the next contraction, you're going to start pushing," the healer said. Twenty minutes later their son was born. Ginny was only able to hold him for a minute, but he looked perfect.

The other baby was not as easy to have. Two hours later, the healer finally was able to turn the baby, but the mood was now very sombre. They all knew the baby was dead. The umbilical cord had wrapped itself around the baby's neck and snapped it. Once the dead infant was removed, the healer went to take it away. "No, please! Let me see her!" Ginny pleaded. The healer looked at Lucius, who nodded and then returned to Ginny with the baby. She looked so perfect. Her hair was dark red, and her skin was blue. As Ginny looked down at her daughter, she said to Lucius, "Lucius, she's cold. Please grab me a blanket." Lucius watched as Ginny held the still body in her arms as he used his wand to get a blanket; one of the pink ones. Ginny then wrapped the baby in it and then cuddled the baby. As she began to hum a lullaby, Lucius' heart was breaking too. He looked up at the healer.

"I'm so sorry!" the healer exclaimed.

"Ginevra, our son needs you now."

Not taking her eyes off their daughter, she said, "He'll have me for the rest of his life; just give her and me this time." The tears started pouring down her cheeks. Lucius wrapped his arm around his wife. The healer busied herself. "I had so many plans for you," Ginny said to her daughter. "Know that Mommy will never forget you."

Lucius' face was wet with tears. Some time later Ginny finally spoke. "Lucius, do you want to hold her?" He nodded and Ginny passed him the baby. The healer had sent the baby boy out of the room when it was clear his sister was in trouble. After Lucius held her for a few minutes, Ginny spoke, "She will need a name."

Lucius nodded. "Whatever you want, Ginevra. You are the only one who really knew her." This time his eyes never left his daughter.

"Scarlette Elizabeth Malfoy," Ginny said and Lucius nodded in agreement.

Hours later Ginny, Lucius, and his mother were all in the master bedroom with the new little baby boy. The mood was sombre. Ginny was feeding the baby as she spoke, "He will need a name."

"Why did we not pick one before?" Lucius pondered.

"You've been too busy. What about naming him after your father?"

"Abraxas hated his name," Mrs Malfoy declared.

"I would too; what were Grandmother and Grandfather thinking?" Lucius responded.

"What was his middle name? I don't recall hearing it," Ginny wondered as she looked at her son.

"Draco," Lucius stated.

"Draco?" _That's where it came from._

"It means Dragon."

 _Dragon! Charlie would like it and somehow I don't think I'm going to get Arthur. Well, Lucius Malfoy's son was meant to be Draco! But I'm not going to allow him to be the brat I remember._ "Draco Lucius Malfoy. I think that will work."

Two days later, Ginny laid out the little white baby robe that would have been Scarlette's christening gown. Instead it will be the robes Scarlette is laid to rest in. Tomorrow they would bury her. Ginny never believed she would experience anything as sad as Fred's funeral, as he was someone so full of life. But laying to rest someone who never even got one breath of life, nothing could ever compare to that. Besides Ginny, baby Draco seemed to notice the absence of his womb mate. When he was awake it seemed as if he was always reaching out to touch someone who was not there. It reminded her of something someone said about George who would never be whole again without Fred. Every time Ginny had thought her heart could not break any more, something could break it once again.

Lucius tried to be there for her, but he too was both felt guilty towards Draco because it seemed wrong to be joyful of his presence when each time they looked at him they were also reminded of his sister. Ginny was already fearing that he was picking up on it. She would try to be happy to have him, but then would be overcome with guilt for not being sad for her daughter.

Mrs. Malfoy stayed at the Manor to help out. She too was incredibly sad. She could only imagine what the young couple was going through. She feared this could drive them apart.

The first night Ginny and Lucius held each other as they cried. Lucius never left her side. If Ginny began to cry when she was holding Draco, Lucius would try to take him to give Ginny the time she needed.

Now as they lowered Scarlette into the ground, Lucius held tight to his wife as she sobbed uncontrollably. Mrs. Malfoy stood next to them holding a crying Draco. As they walked away from the grave, through her tears Ginny spoke to Lucius, "Promise me I will never have to bury another child."

Lucius had no clue how he could ever keep that promise, but he reassured her. "I promise."


	10. The Effects of the Prophecy

**Chapter Ten**

**The Effects of the Prophecy**

The Dark Lord gave Lucius even less time to grieve the loss of his daughter than he received for the death of his father. The night of Scarlette's burial Lucius was called away. Mrs. Malfoy was every bit as upset as Ginny had been. Ginny did not wait up for Lucius for the first time. He had been angry himself, but at the same time made excuses for the Dark Lord. Time seemed to be flying by for Ginny.

**August 1980**

Severus had been named as godfather to Draco. It was Ginny's choice. He had once again come over for dinner and had been very worried about Ginny. Tonight after dinner Lucius and Severus had a meeting with the Dark Lord. He was coming to Malfoy Manor. Lucius had kept Ginny away from the Dark Lord as much as possible because he knew how she felt about him. Of late Lucius claimed she was having a hard time getting over the death of Scarlette, which was true. Ginny would head up to the nursery shortly before he was due to arrive.

Ginny had been upstairs for almost an hour when she realized she had left her favourite blanket for Draco in the parlour. She left her son in Dobby's care and headed downstairs to retrieve it. As she passed the library, she overheard Voldemort, "The Lestranges currently have the Longbottoms in their private dungeons."

Ginny thought about Neville, but she knew she could not do anything with Tom in the house. She quickly got the blanket and hurried back up to the nursery. Once Draco was asleep Ginny went to her room. Shortly after, Lucius entered the room. "Ginevra, I have to leave." He quickly put on his Death Eater robes. "Don't try to wait up. I think it's going to be a long night."

After he left, Ginny waited an hour before leaving her bedroom to ensure Tom, Lucius and Severus were really gone, then sent her Patronus to Dumbledore. The message was simple: "Get the Longbottoms out of the Lestranges' dungeons!" She hoped it would be enough! She also hoped that she finally made a difference. She then returned to the nursery to check on Draco. With his blond hair he looked like an angel. "Maybe tonight Mummy made a change," she said, then picked him up and took him to the rocker to rock her sleeping son as she cried.

Two days later, when Lucius was at Malfoy Holdings, Severus arrived. He looked like he did when he witnessed Lily agree to marry James. Ginny was in the parlour with Draco, who was having tummy time. "Severus, what's wrong?"

Severus looked at her. "I'm sorry I came here. I shouldn't have." He went to step back through the door.

"Severus Snape! Tell me what's wrong, now!" as she magically closed the door.

He took a seat on the floor next to Draco and watched him for a minute before speaking, "A couple of months back I overheard a Prophecy that told of a child born who would have the power to defeat the Dark Lord. So I reported it to him. He has decided that it was Lily's son! He intends to kill her and her family! I begged him to spare her life, but he will not spare a Mudblood." There was hatred in his voice at the word Mudblood. "He's going to kill her!"

"Oh, Severus! Her son is younger than Draco!"

"What am I to do?"

"Go to Dumbledore and get him to keep them safe. They say Dumbledore is the only person To-, I mean, the Dark Lord fears. Dumbledore can protect them."

He looked at her with shock in his eyes. "You're telling me to turn against him?" He paused. "If he found out he would kill me!"

"Severus, he would never find out from me. Besides my family, you're the only person I'm loyal to. Go. The sooner Dumbledore knows, the better. Don't worry, I would never betray you!" she reassured with encouragement in her eyes.

"What if he does not believe me? He knows I'm a Death Eater."

"Make him. And if he refuses to believe you, and they die, it will be on his head. You did what you had to!"

Ginny waited to hear what happened; however, Lucius and Severus were always together, so he could not let her know. Lucius and Ginny continued to try to be together as much as possible, but it was hard between work and his other activities, so he had little free time. Ginny did her best to try to make time for them, even if it meant staying up to the wee hours of the morning just to talk to him. Lucius was lucky enough to be at home the first time Draco said "Daddy!" Voldemort was becoming more and more frustrated about not finding the Potters.

Draco showed the Malfoy style when, on his first birthday, he simply got up and walked across the room for the first time in front of the few guests that had gathered. But even one year after his birth, Draco still seemed to be looking for someone who was not there.

**Late August 1981**

Lucius was home this rare afternoon, but he had closed himself in his study. Ginny had been feeling insecure of late, as they had not spent much time together. Once she laid Draco down for his nap, she made her way down to the study. When she knocked on the door, it opened. Lucius was sitting at his desk. Ginny walked over to be beside him and sat on the end of the desk facing him, her hand still holding on to the edge of his desk. As she glanced down at the papers in front of him, she smiled and asked, "What are you doing?"

He sat back in his chair and returned her smile. "Just finishing with some proposals."

"We have not seen much of each other lately. I thought you might be missing me," she smirked at him.

"Perhaps." He cleared his desk with a wave of his hand, then stood up and pulled her to the center of the desk. He pushed her legs apart by standing between them and kissed her passionately. " It's been too long," he smirked.

"Draco is down for a nap. He'll sleep for at least two hours,"she smiled. Lucius pulled her into his arms and began to kiss her. When they broke apart, all of Ginny's clothing had vanished.

"You look beautiful," he said, then tried to kiss her.

She pulled back slightly. "You have me at a disadvantage. You have far too much on."

"Normally, I like to have people at a disadvantage, but you're right." In the blink of an eye he too was naked, and his arousal was very evident. He kissed her, hard this time, laying her back on the desk. His hands roamed her body and he made his way to her cunt, using three fingers to circle her clit. Smirking again, he commented, "I see you're wet already." She moaned at his touch. "Like that, do you?"

"Yes!" He slipped a finger into her hole, and she moaned louder this time. After fingering her for a couple of minutes, he pulled out of her and she whimpered.

"Tell me what you want," he said breathlessly.

"I want you!" He fell to his knees as she placed her heels on the edge of the desk. He began to taste her, moving his tongue in the way he knew drove her wild. He slipped a long finger into her pussy and pumped it in and out of her as he nursed on her clit until she was close to her climax. Then he stopped and rose again. "Please, Lucius! I need you inside of me!" she pleaded. He then rubbed his cock along her crack, lubing himself up.

"I think I can do that." He then shoved his large member inside of her. As soon as he did that, he reached down and rubbed her clit with his thumb. This brought her to climax. He then pumped into her so hard the desk was moving. As he continued to fuck her, his breathing became shallow and she knew he was close. He looked down at her and said, "I love you."

She smiled up at him. "I love you, too!" She contracted her groin muscles to make herself tighter and this caused him to spill his seed deep inside of her.

Once he pulled out, he spoke, "Now you know why I stay at the office to work. You're far too much of a distraction."

**Several weeks later...**

Tom was getting more and more angry about not being able to find the Potters, and was making more and more demands on his Death Eaters. Ginny and Draco rarely ever saw Lucius anymore. This was causing a strain on their marriage. She resented that Lucius seemed to care more about his activities as a Death Eater than his family. And he grew frustrated that Ginny could not understand why he needed to keep his position at the Dark Lord's side. After a while, Ginny found she was tired all the time. Then she started puking almost every morning. She finally went to a healer and found out she was pregnant again. However, with all the strain in her marriage, she was not sure if this was good. After a week she knew she had to tell Lucius. He had stopped at the Manor to pick up something when Ginny cornered him.

"Luicus, I need to talk to you," Ginny said. She had met him in the entrance hall.

Lucius was currently overly stressed with everything on his plate. "Ginevra, I would love to hear it, just like I would love to spend time with Draco, but I don't have the time right now!"

"I need you to make the time for me," she emphasized.

"Do you think that when I'm not here I'm out having a ball? Everything I do is for you and Draco," he growled. His Dark Mark began to burn and he glanced down at his sleeve. Ginny knew what this action meant. "I have to go," he stated.

"Yes, to hell with your family, as long as He gets what He wants!"

"Ginevra, we'll talk when I get back!" he ordered, his eyes pleading for understanding.

As he went to Apparate Ginny yelled, "Maybe I won't be here!" As he vanished from sight, she spun around, headed up to her room, changed her clothing to a blue sweater and a pair of black slacks, and then grabbed her time turner as always and tucked it under her sweater. After checking her makeup, she headed to the nursery, readied Draco, and called Dobby to pack her a diaper bag.

"Dobby, I'm going out and I don't know when I'll return," she explained. Once ready, she picked Draco up and said to him, "Draco, should you and Mummy go bye bye?"

He began waving and saying, "Bye bye!" and then clapped his hands. Ginny headed out to Diagon Alley. If Lucius would not talk to her, she had every intention of getting some serious retail therapy. Maybe seeing a large amount of gold disappear from their account would make him want to talk!

Hours later Ginny decided she and Draco needed an ice cream. When they had finished their treat, she realized it was time to head home for it would be dark soon. She Apparated to the Manor, but within seconds of unloading packages and her child in the entrance hall, there was a panicked knock on the door. She opened it to find Severus, looking heartsick. "Severus? What's wrong?"

"He knows where she is," he stated, looking a little green.

"Who? What?" she asked, confused. She picked Draco up again to take his coat off so he would stop fussing.

"The Dark Lord,-Lily, He knows where she is, He's going after them tonight!"

Ginny's eyes grew big. "What's the date?" she asked, shifting Draco on her hip.

"October 31st."

"Fuck! I got so wrapped up in my own problems I forgot!" She handed Draco to Severus. "Come on, we don't have much time!" She pulled the front door open.

"Time for what?" Severus was now confused.

"To save them! We have to get to Godric's Hollow!" She grabbed hold of Severus' arm and began to pull him along.

"Ginevra, what are you talking about? Just because we know the village they're in isn't going to help. We could be standing on their front step and not see them. They are under the Fidelius Charm."

She continued to march to their Apparition point. "It does not matter, I know where they are."

"How can you? Wizards more powerful than you have tried to break it and can't," Severus reasoned.

Ginny stopped and turned towards him. "Because, Severus, I'm not from.. ." She pulled out her time turner. "Severus, I was not born in 1960. I was born on August 11, 1981. I came back in time to – change things. Now let's save them!"

Severus was still holding Draco. "You're the spy?!" he exclaimed.

"No more than you, my friend. Look, do you want Lily to die?"

He looked crushed at the idea. "No!"

"If we don't get there now, she will!"

"Ginevra, it's not safe for you and Draco!"

"Severus, you said it yourself; she knows you're a Death Eater. Do you really think if you just burst in there they're going to trust you? No! They won't even trust me. I'm Lucius Malfoy's wife. But if we are willing to hand them Draco, they just might be persuaded..."

"You would risk your own son?" he blurted, clearly shocked.

"I'm not risking him! Look, we don't have time to debate this. Let's go!" They Apparated away and landed in Godric's Hollow. Molly and Arthur had once taken Ginny and Ron to the Potter home, so she knew where she was going. They headed down the street. "When we get there, let me do the talking." They walked in silence, checking the side streets; it was dark out now and the only sound was Draco's babble or him clapping his hands.

As they rounded a corner and the Potter house came into view, Ginny pointed at it and Severus nodded in acknowledgement. Then they saw that the Dark Lord was walking up to the front steps. Ginny racked her brains to remember everything Harry had told her about that night. He relieved it once when the Dementors came near him. She also thought about the facts she knew of the story. She stopped dead. "Severus, we have to get into the nursery, now!" He grabbed her hand and Apparated with her and Draco into Harry's nursery. Lily had just slammed the door shut and turned to place Harry in his crib. She froze at the sight of Severus Snape and Ginevra Malfoy in the room.

"What are you doing here?!" Lily cried.

"Listen to me, Lily. Voldemort is downstairs." They heard a man yell and saw a flash of green from under the door. "He is, this second, killing James. We can save Harry and you." They heard the stairs creak. "Go now with Severus." She looked at him, "Go to Hogwarts, to Dumbledore." In a streak of Ginny genius, she grabbed Draco from Severus, a plan instantly forming in her mind. "Go! I'll buy you some time to get safely on the grounds." Lily looked to be in a state of shock. "Lily, make sure everyone knows who your secret keeper was! GO!" They heard Voldemort at the door. Ginny said again, "GO NOW!" Severus wrapped an arm around Lily, who was still holding Harry, and Apparated. Ginny placed Draco on Harry's change table and fumbled to pull her time turner out once more. When the door opened, Ginny's back was to it.

Voldemort only saw the red hair and the feet of an infant. "Stand aside, girl!" he hissed.

Ginny placed the time turner over her son too, then she cried, "No!" to buy herself a few more seconds. As she began to turn the instrument, she saw a green flash of light as things went blurry.

  
  



	11. Where, When, and What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was pionted out to me that chapter three was repeted as chapter four which was missing. Please go back and read it.

**Chapter 11**

**Where, When, and What?**

Draco laughed at the blurry effect as his mother clung tightly to him. As the world came into focus once more Ginny found herself standing in rubble. It was now daylight. She looked around, but saw no one on the street. She untangled Draco from the time turner. "I wonder how far we went ahead," she said to Draco. Then a thought occurred to her: Voldemort may not have died. She looked down at her son. "Okay, big guy, Mummy doesn't know what she got us into. We need to find out when we are and what's going on, and until we do I don't think we should let it be known who we are." She still had Draco's diaper bag on her shoulder, so she readjusted it and held tight to Draco as she carefully made her way through the rubble. She slipped a couple of times, but finally made it to the grass. She then noticed a stand with a plaque on the other side of the wrought iron fence. As she made her way along the fence she soon realized that the property had no gate and was completely fenced in.

She pulled out her wand to make a temporary break in the fence, but it had no effect. She decided to levitate Draco over the fence and then climb over it herself. She realized it was quite warm, so before picking Draco up again she undid a few buttons on her cloak, then lifted Draco up and tried to remove the grass from his hands he was trying to eat. She then made her way to the plaque she saw before. It was made of a brown metal and the lettering on it was gold. She began to read it:

_ The Potter Home _

_ These ruins are all that remain of the home of James and Lily Potter. On October 31, 1981 He Who Must Not Be Named arrived at this house to kill the Potter family. James Potter was killed, but his wife and son escaped unharmed. No one knows for sure what took place, but the only bodies that were discovered here were that of James Potter and the Dark Lord. _

"He's gone, thank god. But when are we? Come on Draco, we need to find a paper; either Muggle or one of ours." She made her way down the street until one block away Ginny saw a rubbish bin in front of a Muggle looking home. "Accio newspaper." The bag in the bin opened and a paper came flying out towards her. She put Draco down again and unfolded it. Draco toddled over to a flower bed, sticking his nose into the blooms. As she opened it she read the title of the paper: 'The Telegraph.' The photos did not move, so it was a Muggle paper. She looked for a date on the front, finding it near the top: June 01, 1997. "Oh, Merlin! What have I done? Lucius, I'm so sorry!" She looked at Draco again; he was now trying to eat a flower. "Grass and flowers, huh?" She picked him up and he started to cry. "Are you hungry?" He nodded and rubbed his little tummy.

"Num nums!"

"Draco, I don't know what we're going to do. I don't think it's safe to go to any of the places we know, at least until we know what's going on. And I don't have any Muggle money." She thought and thought, then pulled out her wand and Transfigured her robes to look like some of the Muggle clothing she had seen Hermione wear. "Okay, now for some Muggle money." She could sell something; she remembered hearing about Muggle shops that bought jewelry, but all she had on was her wedding and engagement rings. There was no way she could part with those. She took Draco's hand and made her way to the heart of town. Despite the large number of wizards in the area, the town had all the Muggle conveniences. She walked up to the bank and remembered something Hermione told her about a machine that spits out money. She watched as a man stepped away from the wall and placed some paper bills in his billfold.  _ Well, it can't hurt to try.  _ She walked over to the wall where the man had been before. She set Draco down on one side of the ledge and the diaper bag on the other to block anyone's view. She pulled out her wand and said, "Accio money" without thinking about how much. Money came flying out of the machine at her in large amounts. After a couple of minutes, the money stopped coming out of the machine. She grabbed about 1500 pounds and stuffed it into the diaper bag, then with the remaining funds she pointed her wand at it and muttered, "Return money." The rest of the bills were sucked back into the machine. As she turned to leave with Draco, she saw a bad tempered looking man waiting to use the machine behind her. "I swear I will return the money as soon as I can," she said to Draco once they left the bank. "Now to find something to eat." Across the street she saw a place called McDonald's. A woman was walking out of it with a drink cup in her hand.

She took Draco across the street and entered the place. She was relieved to see that it was brightly lit and clearly served food. The quality of it she still questioned, but hopefully it would do for now. She spotted a high chair on wheels and made her way to it, placing Draco in it as she watched what was going on. She then went over to the short lineup and saw a menu board overhead that did not describe the type of food in any way.  _ What the hell is a Big Mac? Or McNuggets? God, all this time with Lucius I have become a bit of a snob. _ She did see some pictures.  _ Okay, this is a burger place.  _ When it was her turn, she ordered a hamburger and chips, along with a drink. As she found a seat, she gave Draco some chips, which he happily devoured. After a couple of minutes, another mother with about a three year old sat at the next table. She smiled at Ginny and Ginny returned the smile.

The woman asked, "How old is he?" She indicated to Draco.

Ginny smiled again. "Eighteen months." She wasn't going to say anything else, but then she realized the woman could be of some use. "Excuse me, but we're not from here. Is there a hotel in town?"

The woman thought for a second. "Yes. It's up about two blocks from here, due north," she explained.

"Thanks," Ginny said.

An hour later, Ginny made her way into the hotel and up to the front desk. The woman behind it wore a smart black skirt and white blouse. "May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I, er- we need a room."

"Sure. Is it just the two of you?" she inquired warmly.

"Yes."

"Okay, I just need a credit card."

"A what? I'm sorry, I don't have one. We- we were in an accident. I have money though."

"I would need 300 pounds to rent you a room then for a security deposit."

What the woman said did not make much sense to Ginny, but she reached into the diaper bag and pulled out the money. The woman took the money and pushed a number of buttons, taking Ginny's name. Ginny gave one she remembered from a novel; Sara Waters. The clerk handed Ginny a key and gave her directions to the room.

Once in the room, Ginny looked around. There was one large bed, a small table with two chairs, a dresser and an armoire. The room looked clean enough. She set Draco on the bed and changed his nappy, then placed him on the floor. She knew he would be ready for bed soon. She would figure things out once he was asleep. Draco made his way back to her so she picked him up and sat on the bed. Taking off his shoes, she asked, "Are you tired?" He nodded and rubbed his eyes. Ginny rocked him until he fell asleep, then placed him under the covers and warded the bed so he could not fall off of it. She then used her wand and Accio'd a copy of the Daily Prophet. Once she held it in her hand she opened it to see a picture of Hogwarts, which looked alot better than when she last saw it in this time. She read the story beside it:

**Hogwarts Will Reopen in September.**

**Hogwarts School, which was the site of the final battle (May 1 and 2), will reopen this September. There was a great deal of concern that they would not reopen because of all the damage, but repairs are well ahead of schedule.**

**The school was greatly damaged in the battle that ended with the Chosen One, Harry Potter, defeating Lord Voldemort.**

The report went on to talk about the history of Hogwarts, saying little she did not know. She read the rest of the paper, but there was nothing else said about the war. Well, a month had passed since she left. She needed to find out about Lucius and her family. She needed a map, so she checked all the drawers in the room, but had no luck. She picked up the phone, thankful for Muggle studies that she knew how to use one. She followed the instructions on the phone and called the front desk, asking for a map of England. The woman said she would bring it up in about a half hour.

Ginny took the time to have a shower, appreciating the little bottles of shampoo and body lotion. After her shower she wrapped herself in the bathrobe from the room's closet. She was drying her hair when there was a knock on the door. She opened it and after finishing with the bellhop she took the map to the table, spread it out, sat in the chair, and thought.  _ To Lucius, I have been gone for sixteen years. I have no idea what has happened to him! But to my family, the Weasleys, I would have been missing for only three weeks. I have no idea how anything has changed. Who do we go to? And Severus? Did you make it? _

She pointed her wand at the map. "Find Severus Snape." After a minute or two a light appeared on London. She smiled.  _ Please still be alive!  _ She flipped the map over, hoping there would be a map of London on the other side. There was!  _ Thank God! _ She repeated the spell again and a light appeared on the map. It seemed to be in the area of Upper Edmonton on a street called Duran Road. It was late, even for Ginny, and she knew she needed sleep. So tomorrow she would have to make her way to London. Ginny knew from experience that the Daily Prophet could not always be trusted. And until she was sure of what her world was she did not want to reveal herself or Draco before she knew it was safe. That ruled out traveling by any magical means, even the Knight Bus! She would have to make her way to London by Muggle transportation. She was sure the woman at the desk could direct her to the fastest way to London. She once more called down.

"Hello, front desk," came the cheery voice.

"Yes, this is Sara Waters in 27. I need some information; I need to get to London tomorrow as quickly as possible."

"Oh, well there's a bus that leaves town each day at one in the afternoon and it gets to London about four. I can arrange tickets for you."

"Yes please, two. And I need to get some nappies for my son."

"There's a store that sells that kind of stuff just up the road. They close at eight tonight, so you have some time."

"Thank you so much." She then hung up the phone. It was only two p.m. now; she could sleep for a couple of hours. Ginny set a charm to wake her at five, then lay down on the bed next to Draco. It did not take long for her to fall asleep, however her sleep was less than peaceful. When she woke up she only remembered the feelings that came across in her dreams. She woke up Draco and headed out with him. She figured they should also grab a bite to eat; hopefully something of higher quality than their meal earlier.

Two hours later Ginny had purchased something called disposable to her, they seemed more like paper nappies, and she did not believe the package's claims of fewer leaks! However it was only temporary; hopefully by this time tomorrow she and Draco would be back at Malfoy Manor! Then the thought occurred to her; _ We've been gone sixteen years! What if Lucius remarried? Well, the worst case scenario would be we go back to the Burrow, and while Mum and Dad would not be happy they were now related directly to Lucius Malfoy, I know they would never turn their back on me! _

After breakfast the next morning Ginny and Draco returned to their room where it was Ginny's plan to ensure Draco was tired for the long bus ride. She knew how active he was and did not relish the idea of fighting him on the bus the whole time! As noon came near Ginny packed up the diaper bag and then took little Draco's hand and headed to the lobby to clear up her bill. The woman at the desk also gave her their bus tickets and offered to get a car to take them to the bus depot. Ginny then thanked her for all her help.

Once on the bus, which was a far cry from the Knight Bus, Draco fell asleep a few miles into the trip. As she held him in her arms, she thought about all the things that were now different for sure! Like the fact that she was Draco Malfoy's mother. That meant she and her childhood friends did not have to put up with him, but at the same time he was not the same boy either. Even if she had remained in the past she would not have allowed him to grow up to be that way!

About an hour into their journey a man got on the bus and sat across the aisle from her and Draco. He had brown hair that was cut short and a nice face with brown eyes. His clothing was reasonable, but Ginny did not like the look of the guy. She then realized why; he reminded her of Tom Riddle. He smiled at her and asked, "How old is the little one?"

Ginny held Draco a little tighter and replied, "Seventeen months."

""He?" Ginny nodded, "Is beautiful, just like his mother."

Ginny repositioned her hands so her wedding rings were evident, then mumbled, "Thank you."

The man spoke about himself for a while, not that Ginny was listening to him. She just kept wishing he would go away. "Funny, you don't seem to be happily married. I would guess you're running away from perhaps an abusive husband." This did catch Ginny's attention.

"My husband loves both of us and would never hurt either of us," she retorted.

"I'm sorry," the man replied. He then remained quiet until the bus pulled into the depot in London. Once they were off the bus Draco woke up. Ginny realized that while she had a location of the block Snape was on she had no idea of which house it would be. Okay, what to do? Well, hopefully his home would somehow stand out to her. As she made her way to the exit doors, she ran into the man once more. "Miss, if I'm right and you ever are interested, here's my card." He handed her a small paper card that claimed he was a lawyer.

As soon as he was out of sight she dropped the card. Once outside she saw a number of for hire cars in front. She climbed in one and stated, "I need to go to Durban Road, please."

The driver glanced back at her. "Do you have a house number?"

She shook her head. "Just the corner, please." Twenty five minutes later the car slowed to a stop. Ginny handed the man a few pounds and got out with Draco. The block looked longer than she had hoped. As she walked along, no house jumped out as Severus' home, and being broad daylight she could not pull out her wand and use it for help. She slowly walked down the road looking closely at each house, hoping for something out of the ordinary. Most of the houses had fenced front gardens, and as she got closer to the end of the block she heard a woman humming across the street. The song seemed familiar to her, so she headed across the street towards the humming. In a yard she saw a figure kneeling down in a flower bed; it was clearly a woman, but she was wearing a large-brimmed hat. Ginny decided to ask for help from this woman. She shifted Draco in her arms. "Excuse me!" The woman stopped dead as if she was surprised to be disturbed and glanced back at Ginny. "I was hoping you could help me." The woman stood up and turned toward them. It was the woman from Ginny's vision!

"Sev! Severus!" the woman yelled. The woman was Lily!

The front door opened and Severus Snape looked out at Lily, then at what she was looking at. He looked as if the years had been kinder than Ginny remembered. "Ginevra?" he asked as he came down the stairs, down the walk and through the gate. "Ginevra, is it really you?"

Tears brimmed in Ginny's eyes. "Your worst memory was calling Lily a Mudblood," she related. Severus wrapped his arms around Ginny in a big hug.

"What happened?" he asked as Lily stood back and watched.

"Can we go in, please?"

"Of course. Can I take Draco for you?" Ginny nodded as Lily came over. Ginny handed Draco off to Severus. Lily took the diaper bag from Ginny and led the way into the house.

  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Finding Answers**

As Ginny entered the home, she was surprised that it was not completely a magical home. As she was led to a sitting room she saw Muggle pictures next to magical ones. "What happened?" Severus asked as he put Draco down on the floor. Lily drew her wand and cast a spell so that the room was suddenly baby proof.

"I could ask the same thing, but I'm not really sure. After you Apparated out, Voldemort entered the room and cast an Avada Kedavra my way. I used my time turner and the next thing I knew I was standing in the ruins of the Potter home yesterday."

Lily's hand was over her mouth. Severus looked at Lily and then back at Ginny. "Ginevra, Ginny, which do you prefer?" she asked.

"It really does not matter. Severus, please! I must know what happened to Lucius!"

He looked hard at her. "Ginny, that is a very complicated tale. What do you remember?"

She thought for a long moment before replying, "The past I remember is very different from what I have found already."

"How?" Lily asked.

Ginny looked at both of them. "Well, when I left 1997, both of you were dead," she paused. "Lily, you died that night in your house. And Severus, you died right before the final battle."

"What about Harry?" Lily asked.

"Harry lived. Somehow, you placed a powerful spell on him and when Voldemort tried to kill him, another Horcrux was created. Voldemort then kind of died himself. Harry was raised by your sister Petunia and her husband. It was not a pleasant upbringing."

Lily took a seat, she looked heartsick. "So you knew Harry?"

Ginny nodded, "He and my brother Ron were best friends."

"Still are," Severus said.

"What about my family?" Ginny asked.

"They're all very worried about where you are. You vanished from Hogwarts three weeks ago," Lily informed her.

"Who died in the war?" Ginny was scared of the answer.

"No one, they're all fine."

Relief washed over Ginny. "What about Lucius?"

Draco reacted to his father's name. "Daddy?"

"He's alive and well," Severus paused. "His past with Ginny Weasley is not the best."

"He gave me Tom Riddle's diary in my first year."

"Some things have not changed," Lily commented.

"Severus, please, we could be here for weeks talking about the differences. Perhaps you could use Legilimency on me and then fill me in on any differences." Severus nodded.

"Ginny, can I make you some tea?" Lily asked.

Ginny nodded. "Please, that would be lovely." Looking at Severus, she wondered what all happened to him since she last saw him.

"Severus, do you want some too?" He just gave her a look which she seemed to understand. "Draco, would you like a biscuit?" The toddler looked up at her and her hand that she offered him, them back at his mother.

"Draco, go with Lily." He raised his chubby little arms up to Lily. She picked him up and headed to the kitchen. Ginny looked at Severus, who was standing in front of the fireplace with his arm resting on the mantel. "Severus, you married her!" Ginny smiled.

"Yes. It has not been an easy road to travel, but I would say we're happy," he replied dryly.

"I'm happy for you! But please, I really need to know – can we get on with this?"

He smiled. "I missed you. But I'm curious, so let's do this." Ginny stood up with her arms limp at her sides, waiting, and concentrating hard on not raising her shield.

Snape raised his wand and said,"Legillimens!" Ginny allowed scenes from her life to flow freely; she showed Snape everything from the first time she ever saw Harry at King's Crossing to herself viewing Snape's memories. It took a long time before he withdrew from her mind. Once they both took note of the room around them, Ginny noticed Lily was holding Draco on her lap just outside of the room.

"You two have been at it for over an hour," Lily said as she got up and entered the room.

"Why were you willing to try?" Severus asked Ginny.

"I wish I could give you some noble reason, but it really boils down to the fact that I wanted to prove to everyone that I was just as capable as anyone else. I was tired of being the stupid little girl that Tom Riddle used. Severus, please! I need to know."

"I don't really know where to begin..."

"Start with the easy stuff," she suggested.

"Well. my relationship with Harry is not as severe as you remembered it. He and I have butted heads a good number of times, though."

"Harry is much like his father at times," Lily added. Severus smiled at his wife.

"I do teach at Hogwarts and so does Lily. But you want to know about your family and Lucius. Your family is pretty much the same, but all alive and all of their body parts are intact. Lucius, on the other hand... Well, in the days that followed after you vanished, he, like most other Death Eaters, was accused of doing something to you. He claimed he was forced to do Voldemort's dirty work, and he said that he believed yours and Draco's disappearance had to do with the fact that he had displeased the Dark Lord. So he got off. However, after spending about a year looking for you two,  he then vanished. I think it was just too much for him to not have you around and he needed an escape. I don't know what he did then, until he returned five years ago. The first time he was seen would have been the day he gave you Voldemort's diary. We did not hear too much from him, but he did become a school governor. I think, in part, he was hoping that he might find Draco there under a different name or something. Things seemed pretty much similar until the end of your fourth year. There was an incident at the Department of Mysteries, and after being caught, Lucius willingly turned spy for the Order. He recognized you and he came to me for an explanation. I explained that while Lily, Albus, Lupin, Black and myself realized that Ginny Weasley and Ginevra Bancarz were one and the same, you clearly had not traveled back in time as of yet. No one other than myself and Albus knew Lucius was a spy until the final battle. Since he recognized you, he has watched you closely at every chance he could. Then when Ginny Weasley disappeared again, he took off again. I think it was just too much for him to have been so close and yet so far away."

"He still loves me," Ginny said softly and smiled.

"Ginny, I don't want to be mean, but it is widely known that he has had lovers since," Lily gently said.

Ginny nodded. "I want to see him."

"I'll send an owl to find him," Severus said.


	13. Death Eater Strikes Back

**Saving Souls**

**Chapter 13**

**Death Eater Strikes Back**

The following morning Ginny woke to the sounds of the Snape children trying to be quiet. Draco was waking up as well. Ginny changed into the clothing Lily loaned her; a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, as the weather was quite warm. She then headed to the kitchen, hoping an owl from Lucius would arrive soon! Laura Snape eyed Ginny until she asked the girl, "What is it?"

"I'm just thinking about how Harry is going to feel about you now!" she said as her little brother nodded. The children had been told about what Ginny had been through.

"I don't know. I really don't even know what Harry thinks of me."

"Potter men always fall in love with redheads," Laura said.

"Well then, I guess you're lucky there are no more Potter men around. I think your father would die if you ended up with a Potter."

Laura made a face, and Seth got a look on his face that made him look just like his father as he said, "Eewwww!" Laura then nodded in agreement.

Severus spoke from the doorway, "Your brother is not that bad."

Ginny spun around with a look of shock on her face. "Things have changed!"

"When he's not being impertinent and arrogant, I find him quite likable," Severus explained.

"Wow," Ginny said as she shook her head. Draco, who was still in Ginny's arms, clapped his hands together. "That's right, Draco." She smiled.

"Seth and Laura, you both need to get changed now." He may be their father, but it seemed he still had the knack of getting kids to do as they were told. They both took off out of the kitchen.

"Severus, I'm sorry. I've barged in here and disrupted your life. Perhaps we should go," Ginny offered.

"Ginevra, it's not like that at all." He pulled out a letter from his robes and held it up. "Lucius sent word and he should be here in about one hour."

Ginny looked relieved, "I never asked what you said in your letter to him."

"I just said that there was something that had to be discussed here as soon as possible." Severus gave her a smile.

"An hour!" she breathed ."Oh Merlin, I'm going to be sick!" Ginny quickly handed Draco to Severus and made a run for the bathroom to vomit.

After a few minutes, there was a soft knock on the door and Ginny heard Lily's voice, "Ginny, are you okay?" Ginny wiped her mouth and then opened the door. Lily took one look and said, "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Ginny was surprised at Lily's correct guess. "How did you know?"

"I'm a healer, I've seen it before. Is it morning sickness or the fact that Lucius is on his way?" Lily inquired.

"I don't really know."

Lily led Ginny back to the kitchen. Severus had placed Draco in the high chair and was making the dish towels dance to entertain the boy. Ginny sat down as Lily got her some herbal tea. "Seth and Laura are going to head over to a friend's for the day. Ginny, what are you thinking is going to happen with Lucius?"

Ginny looked down, then at Severus, "I have feared the day he finds out I am a Weasley for so long now, I don't really know."

"Ginevra, he's known that you're a Weasley for about two years now," Severus informed her.

"Did he talk to you about it?" Ginny asked.

"To be honest, no. He was more worried about Draco and where you and he were than who you were. Once he arrives Lily and I will leave so the two of you can talk. Do you want us to take Draco?"

"No, I think Lucius will want him here," Ginny said and Lily nodded.

The hour passed quickly, almost too quickly. Ginny had thrown up once more and then moved to the living room. A short time later there was a knock on the door. "You ready?" Lily asked as Severus waited for her answer.

"Yes." Severus got up and headed to the front door. Lily moved over to stand next to the entrance to the living room. Draco was still trying to adjust to the odd change in his schedule and was napping on the sofa. When Ginny heard Lucius' voice in the hall she got butterflies in her stomach. She turned to face the fireplace in an attempt to hide how nervous she was.

"Let's have a seat in the sitting room," Severus' voice carried. Ginny's breathing increased. Lily smiled at her in reassurance.

Lucius walked into the room, and seeing the back of Ginny's red head he assumed naturally that it was Lily. "Mrs. Snape, go-" he suddenly realized the body was familiar, but not like Snape's wife's body!

Ginny slowly turned around, her heart beating as if it was about to burst.

"Ginevra?!" he looked at Ginny almost like he was afraid to hope it was actually her.

"Lucius," she said with forced calm. She felt like she was stuck in her spot.

"How? Draco?" he asked. Ginny's eyes fell to the sofa. Lucius' eyes followed to rest on the son he had not seen in sixteen years. He crossed the room to the sofa in record time and dropped to his knees. His hand reached out and touched Draco's head as if to reassure himself this was not a dream. Ginny heard the front door close. Lucius turned and looked at Ginny, his eyes narrowing. "Was anything you told me the truth?"

Ginny did not expect this reaction. She was caught off guard, but managed to say, "The only thing I lied about was my name."

He rose and looked at her. "You told me that your family had died."

"No, I told you they were not here," she corrected.

He thought back and nodded. "Why?"

She went to step closer to him. "I never wanted to hurt you."

He moved away from her. "You stole my son from me!" he accused.

"That was never the plan."

He looked her up and down. "What was the plan?"

"Can we sit down?" she asked. He took a seat next to Draco and Ginny sat in the armchair nearest to him. "At first the plan was to keep Severus from joining the Death Eaters."

"You stayed after he joined, " Lucius pointed out.

"Dumbledore pointed out that I could change other things." Lucius pondered this for a long moment before Ginny interrupted his thoughts. "I never betrayed you, even when I could have."

"You could have gotten Draco killed, and you put me and him at great risk!" His words were laced with anger.

"Lucius, it was never about you, it was bigger than that. Lucius, please! I love you."

"I spent sixteen years wondering what happened to the two of you," he stressed.

"I never planned on leaving you, but it became my only hope to survive that night," she explained.

Lucius looked back down at Draco who had sighed in his sleep. "You never should have gone there that night."

"I had to, Lucius. I know how different things are because of my actions. And from what I have seen of the people I care about, I would not want those things to change. Please try to see it from my point of view."

"YOUR-" Draco stirred at the loud voice. "Your point of view? I spent sixteen years wondering if you both died that night, once I found out that you had gone to Godric's Hollow. Or maybe you just left me because you were tired of the stress. Sixteen years of looking at every boy who would be about the same age to see if it was maybe Draco. Or at every redheaded woman's back hoping she would turn around and be you. Then five years back..."

**Flashback (A/N Taken from the book COS, changed just a little to work with my storyline.)**

Lucius walked along Diagon Alley. He had been on Knockturn Alley earlier getting rid of some dark magic things from the house. As he came up to the book shop he remembered meeting his wife for the first time there. As he stood looking at the shop he saw red hair inside that looked like his wife's. He went in hoping she would be in there. Instead, he ran into Severus Snape's stepson with a gaggle of Weasleys, and of course a Mudblood. He bumped into Harry Potter, and after looking the boy up and down he stated, "You must be the Potter boy." Harry knew he looked like his father; he had heard it many times. "I see you take after your father, in the manner of who you are seen with." Lucius looked at Ron Weasley and his siblings. "Blank, vacant expressions, second hand books, these must be the Weasleys."

"Lucius Malfoy,"Arthur Weasley said.

"Well, well, well – Arthur Weasley. Busy time at the Ministry, I hear. All those raids! I hope they're paying you overtime." He reached down into Ginny's cauldron and pulled out a very old book. "Obviously not. Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well?"

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," Arthur said.

"Clearly, the company you keep. And I thought your family could sink no lower." A fist fight broke out, it was over Lucius was still holding the book he had taken out of Ginny's cauldron. "Here, girl." Ginny looked up at him, his eyes met hers and he was thrown for a loop.

**End Of Flashback**

"I accidentally dropped Tom Riddle's diary in with your books. I told myself I was seeing what I wanted to see. Then, almost four years later, I was given the order to find Severus and Lily and kill them because Severus did not return to Voldemort's side. They had been in hiding since the Dark Lord returned. Once I found them, I realized I couldn't do it. Severus was my only link to you, so I told them to go deeper into hiding and I would make it appear as if I had killed them. Then I saw you again at the Department of Mysteries. I then knew it was you, but younger..."

**Flashback (A/N- Most of this flashback is taken straight from the OOTP movie. I changed a few things to make it work with my storyline. If you watch the scene and use a little imagination, it seems as if Lucius is looking past Potter to Ginny.)**

Lucius arrived at the Department of Mysteries. After Potter had been tricked into believing that Seth Snape, a child of seven, had been brought there to retrieve the Prophecy for Voldemort, Harry's friends joined him. Lucius walked up to the group of children. "Where is Seth?" Potter asked, fear clear in his voice.

"You know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dream..." Lucius removed his Death Eater mask. "... And reality. You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now, hand me the Prophecy."

"You do anything to us and I'll break it," Harry threatened.

Bellatrix showed up. "He knows how to play! Itty bitty baby."

Neville Longbottom came up from behind Potter. "Bellatrix Lestrange!"

"Neville Longbottom, is it? How's Mum?"

"Better, now that she's about to be avenged!" Longbottom drew his wand. Lucius was checking out the others when his eyes fell on Ginny. Harry went to stop Neville from attacking Bellatrix Lestrange.

To the others it seemed Lucius was just being aware of his surroundings, but he was now sure that this girl was his wife. He also knew that the people he was with were not the most mentally stable people. He needed things to remain calm. "Now let's everybody calm down, shall we? All we want is that Prophecy."

"Why did Voldemort want me to come and get this?" Harry asked.

"You dare speak his name.  **you filthy half blood!"** Bellatrix screeched.

"It's alright. He's just a curious lad, aren't you? Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made." His eyes once more fell on Ginny. "Which is lucky for you, really." as the other Death Eater began appearing. "Haven't you always wondered why the Dark Lord wanted to kill you? All the answers are there in your hand, Potter. All you have to do is give it to me. I can show you everything." Lucius watched as other Death Eaters advanced on the group, half scared they would recognize Ginny too, and half hoping they did.

"I've waited fourteen years."

"I know," Lucius said.

"I guess I can wait a little longer. Now Stupefy!" The teens made their run for it. Lucius could not help himself; he went after Ginny instead of Potter. He needed to know, he needed to keep her safe.

**End of Flashback**

"... I failed that night because I was distracted by you. I allowed myself to be captured in the hopes of finding out what was going on."

It was so close to the way Ginny remembered the events, it almost scared her. "Severus told me you turned spy after that. Please tell me what happened next."

**Flashback**

Two days later Dumbledore and Severus arrived at Azkaban. Despite the fact that Snape never came back to Voldemort, and married a mudblood, Lucius did not cut all ties to him. Severus was his last connection to Ginevra. Lucius all but ignored Albus. "Severus! The young Weasley girl, it's Ginevra!"

Albus spoke first, "I will allow Severus to explain things as he knows them to you if you become a spy for the Order."

"I can't do that, it would put Ginevra at great risk. It seems to be sheer luck none of the others realized it was her," Lucius replied.

"Trust me, she is quite safe where she is," Albus said.

"A spy in Azkaban is of little use," Lucius pointed out.

"One would think so, but I do not think Tom will allow you to remain here for long." Severus still stood back silently.

"What would I have to do?" Lucius conceded.

"Everything in your power to protect her and those she is closest to."

"I've already done that," Lucius hissed.

"Yes, but now that will include the Weasleys," Albus explained. Lucius got a look on his face that could cause one to think there was a bad smell in the room. "Lucius, she needs those she loves around to remain so, in order to become the woman you love."

"Anything I need to know," Lucius spat.

"Will you take a wizard vow to the service of the Order?"

Lucius looked defeated. "I will."

After the magic was evoked, Albus left the two men to discuss Ginny. "Is it really her?" Lucius asked Severus.

"We, that is, Dumbledore, Lily, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and myself believe so. However, she has not yet experienced our past. Dumbledore knows more, but will not tell me."

"He still does not trust you?" Lucius asked.

"No one knows what's in that man's head."

"Do you know what happens to her and Draco?"

"Yes and no. The night Voldemort vanished she, Draco and I arrived at the Potter home. The last I saw of her she was going to buy us time to escape."

"You left her there, at his mercy?" Lucius' eyes widened.

"Lucius, I found out that night she was not what I believed. She came back in time to keep me from becoming a Death Eater. She was the spy Voldemort was so worried about. No, I should not have left her there. I made a mistake, and no one but her and Voldemort know what happened after we left. Stay close to him; hopefully he will let something slip about that night. Maybe you'll find something out."

"You and Dumbledore manipulated me! I could have gathered most of that on my own."

"True, but we both know she never liked these Death Eater activities. Perhaps if she's still out there once everything is over, she will return to you. Once she hears you helped the Order. You know, her side."

**End of Flashback**

She smiled. "You once told me you wanted to be more than just another Malfoy. I think you can say you did that."

Draco began to wake up. Once his eyes opened, he slowly looked around the room until his eyes landed on his father. "Daddy!" he said happily as he clambered around to be hugged by Lucius. Lucius held him close, and Ginny could see the tears in his eyes as he looked down at the boy he believed to be long gone.

"He missed you," Ginny offered.

"How long has it been for you?" Lucius asked, still looking at Draco.

"Just over two days."

"I lost everything that night! I hope you feel it was worth it. You stole my son from me!" His temper was rising.

"No! I may have put it on hold..."

"You had no right to make those choices! You made a fool of me!" Lucius ranted.

"You? Do you hear yourself? Merlin, this was not some Weasley plan to bring down the great Lucius Malfoy! If you remember, I tried to push you away! You were the one who insisted I give you a chance!"

"You should have told me," he said quietly.

"I was going to be a spy against the Death Eaters, which you were one. It would have blown my cover. I didn't know if I could trust you, and then I found I had fallen in love with you. I asked you once about you turning spy, and that day I almost told you about me. Please don't hate me. My only regret so far in all of this is causing you pain." She looked at her son, who seemed happy just to sit on Lucius' lap.

Silence filled the room. "Draco needs to come home," Lucius finally said.

Tears filled her eyes. "I can't, at least not yet." Lucius looked confused. "I saw my parents yesterday..."

"You saw them before me?" he interrupted. This fact seemed to sting him the most.

"Lucius, it has been four years since I saw them. Please, I missed them too. And Severus did not know where you were."

"Why can't you come home?" he shot back.

"Because when I explained everything to them, Dad exploded. He said if you touched me before my seventeenth birthday he would have you charged with rape."

"Ginevra, you're 21!"

"Maybe in years on this planet, but officially I'm not, and I don't want you to end up in Azkaban because of me."

"I will not be kept from my family any longer," Lucius sneered.

"Lucius, please understand you have had two years to get used to this. Dad just found out, so please just give him time."

"You expect me to be understanding of him?" Lucius questioned.

"Well Lucius, what did you expect?" she answered. "Look, I don't know what else to say, except this; I never wanted to hurt you. I never set out to do that to you. Despite how hard I tried not to, I did fall in love with you. I did what I felt I needed to. Yes, I put Draco and myself at great risk, - but you don't understand why I started all this to begin with, or where I was at." There were tears in her eyes now.

Lucius looked at her for a moment, finally saying, "Tell me."

"Where to start? For me, in my past, you did give me Tom's diary, and after that I always felt like no one believed I was capable of doing anything. I was just little Ginny Weasley who did Voldemort's bidding. Then in the final battle, as it happened for me, my brother Fred died, along with others I cared about. After that, my brother Ron, Harry Potter, the boyfriend that I waited for for over a year to come back to me, and Hermione left me once more to find her parents. I was mad, but then I was given a chance to prove to everyone that I could do something. I took it. I was told to follow my heart. You don't know how many times I was close to coming back, but then I would see something that maybe I could change, so I stayed a little longer. And change things I have! I made life better for many of the people I care about. For Severus, and Lily; she has her life. For my family, especially George; he has his twin back." She looked into Lucius' gray eyes. "Unlike Draco, he won't be spending the rest of his life feeling like part of him is missing. Neville Longbottom at least had one of his parents, just like Harry. When I went to Godric's Hollow with Severus, I had hoped we would beat Tom there and that we could get the Potters to trust us enough to come with us so that we could get them to Hogwarts where they would have been safe. I really wanted to save them, and I thought if they saw I was willing to hand Draco over to them, they would be more willing to trust me."

"You were going to hand Draco over to  them ? He could have been..."

"Lucius, the Potters were good people! They weren't the ones that wanted to kill an infant because of a Prophecy! I would never put him in any danger!"

"I want to take him home!"

"Only him?" she asked.

"I don't know if I can trust you!" he answered.

"Lucius," she shook her head, "please don't take him from me!"

"You took him from me!"

"I never did it to hurt you! You're doing this because you're upset! Please, I need him. Clearly I don't have you. He's all I have left! Can we at least work something out? He needs both of us!" Ginny was now fully in tears, and Draco was getting upset because of it.

Lucius looked at her. "I will not have my son raised in that shack your family calls a home!"

Ginny was clearly hurt beyond words. She looked at him with disbelief. "Then she and Draco can stay here until things can be figured out to satisfy everyone," Severus said as he stood in the doorway.

"Lucius, you asked me to look past the fact that you were a Death Eater. Why can't you look past -"

"You risked my son's life for someone you hardly knew! A man who repeatedly called you a whore!" Ginny looked from Severus to Lucius.

"If you can't understand why I did it, then you never understood me!" She got up and almost ran from the room, down the hall, through the kitchen, and out the back door where she sat on the steps and began to sob.

In the sitting room, Lucius stood up. Still holding Draco, he looked at Snape.

"Lucius, you can leave, but Draco stays here," Severus informed him.

Lucius looked down at his son and then at the chair where Ginny had been sitting. "What have I done?"

Severus looked at Lily, who was standing in the hall. "Go talk to Ginevra." Lily nodded and did as she was told. "I knew this wasn't going to be all hearts and roses. You both have a temper and this was a lot for both of you. It's been sixteen years for you, but for her it's been two days! You've matured in that time, but she is still only twenty-one. Things will never be the same for you, too."

"I never stopped loving her," Lucius simply stated.

Did you tell her that? Does she know how you protected her last year? Does she know you're the reason her brother is still alive?"

"I spent last year watching her moon over your stepson. I was so close, yet so far away."

"Lucius, old man, you both need time. She needs it more than she knows. She turns seventeen in nine weeks. Find out if with her now back, and knowing all of her reasons, see if you two can still feel the same way."

Out on the back step, Ginny held her head in her hands as she sobbed. The next thing she knew she felt Lily's arm around her shoulder. "We really didn't expect it to go very well. Ginny, you need to look at it from his point of view." Ginny looked at Lily in disbelief. "I know I'm taking his side, but to be honest, I thought the exact same thing he did. With everything James did to you and Severus, how could you risk everything for us?"

"It was not for you really, it was for Harry. And Severus. I watched Severus hurt so much, and in my past he died still loving you. I- it can't be put into words."

"Tell me about it. Your past, and why you really went back in time."

"Lily, I had a dream and you came to me in a vision. You asked me to keep Severus from becoming a Death Eater. Harry spent most of his time at school loathing Severus and vice versa. He did not know until after Severus died that the two of you were so close. He wished he had had the chance to get to know you through Severus. He died to keep Harry safe. He risked everything for the son of a man who, it seemed in his eyes, took everything he held dear."

"I've spent the past few years dreading your return for two reasons; Harry loves you and I know he would be hurt. But also because Severus loves you. Not a day goes by that he doesn't think of you."

"No, Lily. His heart will always belong to you. I remember telling him that you asked about him that day at the healer's. He lit up like a Christmas tree! He and I are close, but we're only friends."

"Ginny, I don't want to sound hard, but it  has been sixteen years. Lucius has had time to be mad, sad, and hurt over and over again. He's gotten older while you're still young. For all you know, you two no longer fit together. Don't make the mistake of jumping into something because you think it's what you're supposed to do. If you're wrong, everyone could just get hurt further. You have to look at what's best for you and Lucius, not for your children. It's better to have two parents who can work together even if they are in different homes than two parents in one home that hate each other," Lily advised.

"Lucius will come back tomorrow. I told him he could then take Draco for the night," Severus' voice came from the doorway.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Ginny looked up at Severus, who was holding Draco. "He left?"

Severus nodded. "Ginevra, there's a lot you still don't know, and it's Lucius' place to tell you about it."

Ginny started laughing a very sad type of laugh. "Funny, at the beginning of all this I could not have cared how he felt about all this. Now that's all that matters to me."

There was a knock at the front door. Lily went to answer it. "Ginevra, he needs time, but he's not going to try to take Draco from you," Severus explained to her.

"He seemed pretty upset. I remember once asking him if he would take part in the punishment of someone who was a spy. He said he would if they put him or his family in danger. Did I not do that?"

"He won't hurt you, at least not intentionally," Severus reassured.

"Ginny, your mother is here," Lily said as she held the door open.

Molly was happy to have Ginny back, and in true mother form all she really cared about was if Ginny was happy. And if Lucius had treated her well. And, of course, she wanted to know all about Draco. When Ginny told Molly about Scarlett, mother held daughter as they both wept. "Have you seen Lucius yet?"

"He left just before you came by. I don't think Dad has to worry about Lucius touching me."

"It went that well, did it?" Molly and Ginny were sitting in the back garden while Draco played.

"Worse!" Ginny said miserably.

"It will all work out for the best, Ginny. I know it feels horrible right now, but it will get better one way or another."

"Mummy," Ginny began to sob again, "I missed you so much!"

"I know, honey, I know." Then in an attempt to cheer Ginny up, she asked, "So tell me, is he a good kisser?"

Without thinking, Ginny replied, "Very good!" which was followed by a gasp and, "Mum!"

"Oh Ginny, come on! He  is an attractive man, and after years of marriage it's normal, even healthy, to wonder," Molly stated, grinning.

"Mum, he's my husband!" Ginny pretended to be shocked.

"Yes, and I'm your mother, who loves your father with all my heart. I would never do anything to hurt either of you. I just wondered, and if I can't ask you, who can I?" Both laughed. "So do you think you're going to come to the Burrow soon? Your brothers all want to see you, and your father is hurting. He just wants to find someone to be upset with. This second, Lucius is the best and clearest target."

"Maybe I'll come round tomorrow evening. Draco is going to spend the night with Lucius."

The next morning Ginny was in the shower and Lily was out with Seth and Laura picking up some groceries. Severus was watching Draco, but he left him in the sitting room for a second to go to the kitchen for something. The front door opened and Harry Potter walked in. He noticed the small child sitting on the floor. Harry dropped his knapsack and entered the room. He watched as the baby took joy in putting the blocks in the box and then pulling them back out. "Harry! You're back!" came the voice of his stepfather.

"Hey, Severus. Yes, we got back last night and we all slept at the Grangers. Who's the kid?"

Severus raised an eyebrow, he had hoped he would not be around for this. "Harry, you remember your mother and I telling you about the night James died? How a friend of mine, Lucius' wife, came with her son? That's her son. Over the last couple of days, quite a few questions have finally been answered. Voldemort vanished because his Avada Kedavra curse hit the effects of a time turner. For this boy and his mother, it's only been three days since that night."

Harry continued to watch Draco play. "Where is his mother? I would like to thank her." Harry moved farther into the room, closer to little Draco.

"She should be out of the shower in a few minutes."

Harry looked around. "Oh. Where's Mum?"

"She took your brother and sister shopping. I take it you found the know-it-all's parents."

"Yeah, but I don't think we should let Hermione do any more memory charms."

"You mean there's something she can't do?" came Ginny's voice from the doorway. Harry's head popped up and a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Ginny!"

"Mum Mum Mum!" Draco said as he saw his mother. He then took the fastest way to Ginny; crawling.

"What?" Harry looked at the tot, who was climbing up Ginny.

Severus seemed to have vanished from the room. Ginny picked up Draco and then said, "Harry, this is my son."

Harry looked around the room for Severus. "No, Severus said that this is Lucius Malfoy's son."

"Harry, a lot happened while you were away."

"Gin, I was gone three weeks! This kid is over a year old!"

"As I said, a lot has happened, but this is mine and Lucius' son, who we both love with all our hearts."

Harry looked stunned. "This is just fucking great! While I was off trying to save the world my girlfriend was out screwing a Death Eater! What happened to you waiting for me? No, wait... you must have been with him long before that! I mean the kid is a year old! You were carrying his child while seeing me?" Harry pushed past her in a fit of rage, walking back out of the house and slamming the door behind him.

"That did not go well," Severus said from behind Ginny.

She shrugged her shoulders. "No matter how it happened it was going to be bad. What happened with you and him? You were beyond civil to each other."

"I have loved his mother most of my life, and for a long time he has been a part of that life. I know that in your past I seemed to only hold him in contempt. I do love him as if he was my own. And yes, at times, you would think we hate each other, but that's only when he behaves like his father. And sometimes like his stepfather." The last part was said, much quieter.

"What else am I going to find has changed?"

"A lot," Snape replied.

Before dinner Lucius arrived to pick up Draco. Ginny was on the floor with him in the sitting room playing, much like she did in his nursery. Lucius stood in the entrance watching the two of them, like he had longed to do so many times in the past. He would never try to claim that Ginny wasn't a wonderful mother. Once she had gotten over the passing of Scarlett, she devoted herself to Draco without question.

Lucius cleared his throat. "Ginevra, I'm here for Draco." He did not want to sound hard, but he could not help it.

She turned and gave him a warm smile, then slowly got up, lifting Draco with her. "Uhm, 'kay. He was just changed and he still hasn't had dinner, but he should be hungry very soon."

"It's been a long time. I don't remember, does he still take a nap in the morning?" Lucius asked.

"Yeah, normally about two and a half hours after he wakes up." All she wanted was for Lucius to pull her into his arms and tell her he understood why she did what she did. Her eyes conveyed that as she continued, "I'll get his diaper bag."

"I think I have everything he needs at the Manor. I assume that all you have is the clothing on your back. The accounts still have your name on them."

She nodded. Before handing Draco to Lucius, she hugged and kissed their son. "Mummy loves you, honey."

"He'll be back after supper tomorrow, Kitten," Lucius reminded her in a reassuring way.

"Thanks," she said sadly. "Have a good night."

"Good night." Lucius turned and left. Severus had stayed in the hall listening to the whole thing. Once Lucius and Draco were gone, Severus came into the living room as Ginny tried to hide the fact that she was crying.

"Ginevra, can I make a suggestion?"

She took a moment before turning to face him. "Sure."

Severus walked up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "If you want him back, I would suggest you remind him of why he was so attracted to you in the first place."

"What?"

"Get busy, get a life beyond him. Yes, for the last couple of years you had to be very careful, but Voldemort is gone and you're still young. Get a job, find a place to live. Move on. He fell for you because of how you treated him. I think if you show him you don't need him to continue living, his desire to have you back will overtake him. Men need a challenge. Start with putting some of that Malfoy money to use; go out tomorrow and get some clothing."

"What am I going to do for a job?" she questioned.

"Didn't you learn how to plan a party? Use what you know; our world is a happier place now that Death Eaters aren't a threat. People are always having parties and I think your skills could take you a long way."

"You're right," she sighed. "I'll head out tomorrow for some new things."

"And I will make a few inquiries for you," Severus offered.

"Thanks, Severus. What would I do without you?"

That evening Ginny headed over to the Burrow. When she arrived she stood in the yard for a while, just looking at her childhood home. After having lived at Malfoy Manor for three years she understood the comment Lucius had made about the Weasley home. But at the same time, even he could never deny that the home was filled with love. She heard a couple of pops behind her and turned to see Bill and his wife Fleur.

"Ginny!" Bill said as he pulled her into a hug and lifted her off the ground. "How are you doing? Mum told us what you have been through."

She closed her eyes to keep from crying. "Good, I guess. The last few days have been hard."

He finally put her down and took her hand in his, looking her over. "Mum said you have a son! Where is he?"

"Lucius has him this evening." They dropped hands

"Well, I don't think anyone would have guessed you would produce the first grandchild."

She smiled, then commented, "And he was born before me!" They were now walking toward the back door of the house.

"Ginny, we were all very worried about you," Fleur finally spoke.

"I'm sorry for any worry I caused." As she walked into the house, Ginny felt as if she stepped back in time. Molly was cooking in the kitchen, Arthur was talking to Charlie, and Ron and Harry were playing wizard chess in the living room. Then from up the stairs Fred came. Ginny could always tell the difference between her twin brothers. As soon as she saw him she began to cry.

"Hey, Ginny!" Fred said warmly. Ginny threw herself into his arms as she sobbed. After giving her a hug, Fred began to look unsure of what to do as she continued to sob and cling to him.

"Geez, I thought  I was her favorite brother," Bill teased both of his siblings.

Over dinner Ginny told her family about what had all happened to her over her last few years, and about Draco. She also detailed the things she already knew she changed, but she felt that Harry had the right to be by himself to hear about the changes that affected him alone.

Lucius had placed a Floo call to the Snape residence. He was having a hard time with Draco and was hoping that Ginny would be willing to come to the Manor, at least until Draco settled down. He realized that Draco, in the last few months, had spent very little time with him. Also, after sixteen years, he was not the same to a small child, and Lucius would need a little time getting to the point of being completely confident in a routine with Draco. Snape informed Lucius that Ginny had gone to the Burrow for the evening. Lucius decided that it might be better to ask her face to face. So he took Draco and Apparated to the Apparition point just beyond Weasley property. As he made his way to the backyard, he spotted his wife sitting on a bench in the overgrown garden with Harry Potter. They were sitting too close for his liking.

"Look Harry, I'm sorry if I hurt you! That was never my plan." She paused, looking into his eyes. "Do you realize how different your life was before I went back? You were raised in the home of your Muggle Aunt and Uncle! I remember you telling me that until you got your letter to Hogwarts that you slept in a cupboard under the stairs and didn't even know you were a wizard until your eleventh birthday! The night that Voldemort came for you, you lost both your parents! You spent most of your school life loathing Severus and only found out that he loved your mother, and knew her very well, after he died. I remember one of the last things you told me was that he knew her and could have told you so much about her. Harry, because of what I did you had your mother and Severus both in your life. You had a pretty normal wizard childhood."

Harry reached out and tucked a piece of Ginny's hair behind her ear. "But you're with Malfoy! I know he turned spy for us in the end, but Ginny..."

She sighed heavily. "Harry, I tried, but he would not give up. One minute it was a case of my spending time with him to stay informed and the next I knew I had fallen for him."

Ginny, he's-"

"Harry, listen. He was someone who took an interest in me and he treated me as if I was the only woman around that mattered. He made time for me and he never treated me like someone's annoying little sister. I was doing something dangerous, and had I told anyone about doing it beforehand, they would have told me that I was too young and to let someone else do it. I'm sorry if I hurt you!" She leaned in and kissed Harry on the cheek, then continued. "But I will never be sorry for loving him."

Lucius turned away and Disapparated as she was leaning in.

Ginny spent the earlier part of the day on Diagon Alley buying new things for herself and Draco. She was not worried about what Lucius would say because she knew if he was concerned he would not have told her that the accounts still bore her name. She bought a lot for Draco and a few things for herself; it did not make sense to spend a lot on herself when she would soon need new things to accommodate her changing size.

She headed back to the Snape home where she found Lily sitting at the kitchen table waiting for her. "Ginny, you need to sit down." As she took her seat, Lily continued. "Sev told me about his – suggestions that he made yesterday, about you finding a place of your own. I'm not happy with him, though. Your family has been like a second family to Harry. What I mean to say is, the war may be over, but for you and Draco... well, because of the things that have come out about Lucius in recent weeks there could be those who would be out to hurt him. You and Draco would be good targets for that. I want you two to stay here for as long as you need."

"Lily, that's really sweet, but-"

"Ginny, in September we will all be heading to Hogwarts and the house will sit here completely empty. Stay. It's already one of the most protected places around and, hopefully in that time, your husband will come to his senses."

"I won't start looking for a place until things are settled between Lucius and myself," Ginny said.

"Good. Have you told Lucius about the baby yet?"

"No. I was hoping to do that tonight."

Lily looked at the younger woman. "I'll take care of Draco when you do that. Have you seen a healer yet?"

"Not yet."

"Go lay down. I'll grab my things and check you over," Lily offered and Ginny did as she was told.

After supper, Lucius arrived with Draco. He was very happy to see his mother again. As Lucius was about to leave, Ginny handed Draco to Lily and headed after him. "Lucius, there's something I need to talk to you about."

He glanced at her almost as though he was scared to look into her eyes. His jaw twitched. "What?"

"Lucius, please, I don't think this is something to talk about in someone's front hall."

"Fine. Come with me to the Manor?"

She gave him a small smile."Sure." After Apparating, she was pleased to see the wards still allowed her access to the house itself.

"To the parlor," Lucius offered. Ginny nodded and they walked in silence. It did bother her to see that the house had been updated with more recent furnishings, and she wondered what lover he had allowed to do that. She took a seat. "You're the one who had something to talk about," he pointed out.

"Yes. Lucius, do you remember the day I vanished?"

He was pouring himself a drink, but he turned and looked at her. "I have every second of that day committed to memory."

"I was trying to tell you something."

"After sixteen years, I don't think it matters anymore." There was no softness to his voice.

She shifted uncomfortably. "But it does, Lucius. I was -am, umm... I'm pregnant."

Lucius' face cracked into a smile."You are?!"

"Yes. As near as I can figure it, it happened that day in your office. You were working from home that day," Ginny informed him.

He smirked as he remembered the encounter, then his face grew hard again. "Then you risk even more that day."

"I know. I am sorry."

"You and Draco should come back to the Manor."

"No, Lucius. If you had asked me back when you first found out I had returned or even yesterday, it might have been different. To be honest, you haven't even touched me in any way, and we both know right now you're only asking me back because of this baby. Lucius, for you it's been sixteen years! You have gotten older, and you have had other lovers."

"Not lovers, but bed mates, yes," he interrupted.

It hurt to hear him admit it. "I won't come back to you just because of a child. Look, I love you. Or at least, the you I remember. I've spent a lot of time thinking about this. If we just moved back in together, for all we know we could find out we hate each other now. You're older and more mature with totally different life experiences than me. I'm still only twenty-one and now you may find I'm too immature. My family is insisting we wait until my birthday, so let's take that time to find out if we still even like each other."

"What about your feelings for Potter?"

"What feelings for Potter?" She looked confused.

"I stopped by the Burrow last night and I saw you kiss him." He took a large gulp of his drink.

"Harry asked me to date him again when he got back. For me that was four years ago, but for him it was three weeks ago. He was hurt by the things he found changed upon returning. I did kiss him, but only on the cheek."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"All of it." He finally came over and sat next to her, his forearms resting on his knees.

"For those I love. To be somebody. To prove something. And I'm glad I did it because I got the chance to know you and I have a beautiful son," she explained.

He looked back at her. "I never stopped loving you."

"I hope we will find we can still love each other."

He moved to face her. "The last few years were the hardest, but this last one was the worst. You were so close I could almost taste you."

She looked confused, again. "How?"

"I spent the last year as Headmaster at Hogwarts. I watched your young self pine for Potter."

"I'm sorry."

He reached out and touched her face. "Stay. Stay the night."

"I want to, but for Draco and this baby we have to make sure that we are together because it's right, not because the sex is good."

He knew she was right. "Tomorrow is Draco's birthday."

Her eyebrows almost reached her hairline with surprise. "Is it really? I mean, to me he's still only seventeen months old."

"Still, we should do something. Come to dinner tomorrow night."

"Sure," she said and looked into his eyes. Tears welled up in them. "I'm so sorry." A sob escaped. Lucius reached out and pulled his wife close to his chest. She fit exactly in his arms as he remembered.

As she wrapped her arms around him, he realized that this had been his dream for years now. For Ginevra to just return. For him to have not missed a thing in Draco's life. For her to still love him. Lucius, too, began crying. They both just held each other for a long time. "Ginevra, I don't fully understand your reasons, but I'm just relieved both of you are back and fine. But I want the truth; when did it change for you? When did I go from being a way to remain informed to someone you care about?"

She pulled away so she could look into his eyes. "When? Well, I don't really know for sure when it changed, but I know I first realized that I cared the night Nathan Nott was killed. And I knew I loved you when you went missing."

He nodded and seemed satisfied with her answer.

  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

The next afternoon Ginny got herself and Draco ready to go to the Manor. She was looking forward to spending time together as a family. Even without the sixteen year gap it had been a long time since they were all awake at the same time. The evening went well; Ginny and Lucius decided that Draco would spend the night again at the Manor. Ginny could tell just how much Lucius had missed Draco by the way he interacted with him. This made her feel regretful. Once Draco began to show signs of being sleepy, Lucius asked, "Will you stay and put him to bed?"

"Sure. He's ready now," she said as Draco rubbed his eyes as if to prove his mother's point. Lucius led the way to the nursery and when he opened the door, Ginny saw that the room looked exactly the same as it had the last time she saw it. "You never changed it?" He just shook his head.

Lucius watched as Ginny did Draco's night time routine. As he watched he found himself growing more and more upset. Once Draco was asleep he took Ginny to the parlor. "We need to talk."

Ginny nodded and followed him. She watched as he poured them both a drink. "What is it?"

"There are still things I need answers to," he said coldly.

"Ask and I will tell you anything." She took a seat on the sofa.

"Why did you go to Severus before me when you got to this time?"

She gave a heavy sigh. "Lucius, you have to understand; things were different in my past. I was unsure of what to expect."

"How were they different?"

"The Lucius Malfoy of my past did marry Narcissa Black, then had a son. To the best of my knowledge, you remained loyal to Tom until almost the end. Only then did you stop following him, from what I understand. You did fall out of Voldemort's good graces after the Department of Mysteries thing. In a move that was meant to be retribution for your failure, he made your son take the Mark and then ordered him to kill Dumbledore. I don't know what happened after that, but the next time I saw you, you and Narcissa were running through Hogwarts yelling and looking for your son. You never took part in the final battle. I will never know what changed, but I hoped that it was just the first time I saw the Lucius I have come to know. I was sure that Severus, because he knew what had happened, would help me and give me any new information."

"You trust him more than me?" There was a coldness in his eyes.

"No, yes... it's different, Lucius!" she stammered.

"I'm your husband! You did not feel safe coming to me?"

"Lucius, I did not know what became of you!"

"And you did know what became of Severus?" His voice was a little louder.

"No! Look, it just made sense at the time."

"Why, Ginevra, was it so important for you to save him? Are you or were you in love with him?" His voice was accusatory.

"Lucius! Why? I guess because at first I was trying to do something for Harry." Ginny had never seen Lucius look so hard.

"I think it's time you left!"

"Lucius, we're not done!"

He looked her up and down. "You have, in less than five minutes, told me you were thinking about two other men when you should have gone to or thought about me! I don't need a wife who will put others before her own family!"

Ginny went red. "That's rich coming from you! How many nights did you leave Draco and me alone while you were doing this or that for your Master? Tell me, isn't asking someone for help or trying to help someone better than killing and torturing Muggles?"

"Get out!" Lucius roared.

"Not without my son!"

"He's my son, too! I want you out! Now!"

"As soon as I get Draco!"

"You think I would let you leave this house with him when you don't even have a home of your own?"

"Lucius, come off it! I'm his mother and he's perfectly safe with me!"

"I don't think so. You did not even think about his well-being when you took him to the Potter home! He could have been killed!"

"I would have never allowed that to happen!" She moved towards the doorway. "I'm going to go get him!"

Lucius grabbed her arm. "You're not taking my son from this house again!" His eyes were as cold as steel and about the same color.

"YES I AM! And you won't stop me!" she yelled back.

"Get out of my house now!" he bellowed.

"Not without Draco!" She knew him well enough to know he was furious. "What are you going to do, kill me like  I was a Muggle that's in your way?" For a second she believed he might. "Severus knows I'm here and if anything happens to me, you end up in Azkaban and Draco would end up being raised by my next of kin. You remember them? Arthur and Molly Weasley?" She felt his grip on her arm loosen and she jerked her arm away. She then hurried out of the parlor and when she reached the stairs, she heard the sound of glass shattering.

Lucius stood in the parlor thinking. That did not go like he had hoped. _ Is that what Ginevra really thinks of me, that I could ever hurt her?  _ When he heard her on the stairs again he came out into the hall. He watched as she descended with Draco asleep in her arms. There was no denying it; she was beautiful. Even when angry. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, he uttered, "Ginevra,"

She looked at him and he did not think he had ever seen her eyes look so hard. "I'll speak to a lawyer about a divorce tomorrow."

"Ginevra,"

"I'm sure something can be worked out with respect to visitation that we can both agree on," she spat, then Disapparated. She arrived back at the Snape residence, which was quiet. Ginny did not want to wake anyone up, so she headed to the guest room without lighting a lantern. As she passed the sitting room, Severus' voice came from the dark.

"Ginevra, do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes, just let me lay Draco down."

Once she placed her son in the crib she headed back to the sitting room. "What happened?" Severus inquired, lighting a small lamp.

As her eyes adjusted to the dim light that now filled the room, she replied, "It's over. I need to find a lawyer." Tears began to fall.

Severus stepped across the room and pulled her into a hug. As his arms closed around her she sobbed harder. He muttered soothing things to her as she continued explaining the night's events. Some time later, her sobs slowed and Severus pulled away a little. He rested his forehead on Ginny's. Looking into her eyes, he spoke softly, "I'm here for you. Just like you were there for me years ago when I thought I lost Lily." She sobbed even harder. Severus' lips then gently brushed Ginny's. This was only a comforting kiss; nothing was romantic about it. Two other people watched this exchange however. Lily was touched by the closeness of the two friends, and she felt very secure in her marriage. She simply returned to her bedroom.

Out in front of the house Lucius watched, feeling very different.

  
  
  



	16. Sadness

**Sadness**

The next morning at the breakfast table, Ginny was sitting next to Draco, who was enjoying his toast with jam on it. Ginny and Lily were having tea together when Severus entered the room. As he kissed his wife on the top of her head, she reached up and gave his arm an affectionate squeeze. Ginny bit her lip and asked, "I was hoping one of you might know a lawyer."

"Ginevra, are you sure you want to jump into that?" Severus asked as he placed his own teacup down.

"He doesn't trust me, and with good reason. I don't want to, but it's the right thing to do. It will be best for everyone," Ginny explained.

"Well, I know of a couple, but I guess it all depends on what you're hoping to get," Lily commented.

"I just want a clean break, quick and painless. And of course for Draco to remain in my care."

I'll get the address for Paul Jonus," Lily finished.

"Headmaster McGonagall was hoping to see you today," Severus said.

"No, you can tell her no. I don't want to be the next Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm very much attached to my life, limbs, and sanity, thank you!" Ginny laughed in reply.

Severus and Lily both laughed at the fact that DADA teachers not lasting more than one year had not changed. "I don't think she's going to offer it to you. Just join me when I go today," Severus explained.

Two hours later, Ginny stood in the headmaster's office. "Ginny, I'm glad you're back," M cGonagall greeted. "First off, I have already taken the steps required so that you will be credited for the work of Ginevra Bancarz, therefore you are finished your academic career here at Hogwarts. Also, a place has already been made for Draco Malfoy when it's his time to attend."

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall."

"I was just doing what's right. Now, I understand from Severus that you're thinking about beginning a career in event planning."

"Well, it's something I picked up quickly."

"I'm not judging you Ginny. I only asked you here because before the new term begins I would like to have an event to thank all of those who fought for us and who also helped with the repairs to the castle. However at this time, between the repairs and trying to replace a few teachers, and also preparing for the upcoming year, which by the way; for the second year in a row I have to select a new Head Girl from the one originally selected. I don't have the time to arrange such an event. Would you be willing to take it on?"

Ginny was surprised, but then realized that this was most likely Severus' doing. "Yes, ma'am. And thank you."

"Miss- Mrs-"

"Please, Professor, just Ginevra or Ginny."

"Ginevra, I don't want this to just be another memorial. I want this to be recognition for what those people who did pass away died for. So that we could be happy."

"I understand." Ginny left the office feeling excited for the first time since returning.

A couple of days later Lucius Malfoy walked up to the Snape home. He had not sent word that he was coming. He had already heard from his lawyer that Ginny had started divorce proceedings. As he reached the gate he saw Lily Snape tending to a flower bed. "Mrs. Snape."

She looked up from her flowers. Lucius thought about the times in the past he had looked at another red headed woman and wondered if it was his wife, his Ginevra. "Mr. Malfoy." She got up off the ground, giving him a warm smile. "I'm sorry, Ginny and Draco aren't here. She took him to meet the rest of his family," Lily gently explained. She was more than aware of who he was and what he believed, but in recent years she saw a man not that different from either of her husbands. His family was what he cared most about also.

"Oh. Well, I just wanted to bring some things over for Draco. I did not send word that I was coming." He reached into his robes and pulled out a small trunk, then used his wand to enlarge it back to normal..

"Severus is home if you wanted to see him," Lily offered as she noticed his face tighten at the mention of her husband's name.

"No thank you. Just make sure Ginevra and Draco get this." He turned and walked a short way away before Disapparating.

Meanwhile at the Burrow, little Draco was meeting his extended family. Arthur had gotten over the fact that he was a grandfather to a Malfoy, but he still was unmoving about Ginny's relationship with Lucius. However, now this was a moot point. Molly, on the other hand, understood how Ginny was feeling. At the moment, Ron was sitting with Draco on his lap and making the dishes on the table dance around before they flew over to the sink. Little Draco was laughing. "You know, Gin, for a Malfoy he's not bad."

"Thanks, Ron," Ginny managed to say over her laughter. Ginny found she could not contain herself and had to step out of the kitchen into the living room.

"What's so funny?" Harry inquired. He was sitting on the sofa.

"Well, you would have to remember the past as I do," she explained as she sat on the other end of the sofa.

"Tell me about it?" Harry asked.

"I told you."

Harry looked at her pleadingly. "Not really. I mean, you told me the big stuff, the Voldemort related stuff. But the other things..."

She sighed. "Harry, I'm still finding out stuff."

She noted that Ron, with Draco, the twins and Arthur had come into the room. Ron placed Draco on the floor and he immediately made his way over to Ginny. She pulled him up on her lap. "What do you think, little man? Should Mummy tell them?" Draco nodded as if he knew what his mummy was actually talking about. "Draco was named after his grandfather, Abraxas Draco Malfoy. There was a Draco in the past, too. He was a spoiled brat who took pleasure in making our lives miserable. Hermione once described him as a foul, loathsome, evil cockroach. And he was! He was part of Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad. Ron, you and he hated each other, so you can understand why I find it funny to see you liking him."

"If he was so evil, why did you name your son the same thing?" Molly asked.

"Abraxas and I grew close, but he died before I got pregnant. I wanted to name my son after his grandfather, but was told he hated the name, so we used his middle name. It means dragon. I thought Charlie would like it. The day he was born was not happy, though."

"Why is that, Ginny?" Arthur asked.

"Draco had a twin. She died at birth."

After a moment of silent thought, Molly finally spoke, "Tell them about it."

"She would not turn to come out. Then when they finally got her to turn, the cord had wrapped around her neck and snapped it." Ginny made eye contact with Molly, who was crying.

"Did she... what did you name her?" Arthur asked.

"Scarlett. She looked like a Weasley." Ginny stole a glance at the twins, who were looking very sympathetically at Draco as if imagining how they would feel if they did not have each other.

"Ginny, I'm sorry," her father offered quietly.

Later that day Ginny left Draco with her family and went to visit Scarlett's grave. There were a couple of rose bushes there, one on each side of the headstone. The grave had been kept in immaculate condition. As she walked up to it, a groundskeeper was passing. Ginny stopped him. "Excuse me, you are the caretaker here?"

"Yes, miss," he replied.

"This grave, are you paid extra for the extra care it receives?" Ginny asked.

"No, miss. I've never had to touch it in the sixteen years I’ve been here. It really is a sad story. There lies a baby because she passed away at birth. Then about a year later, her mother and brother went missing. Since then, the father of the baby girl comes at least once a week and tends to the grave. Lucius Malfoy is his name. People say he's evil, but I'm sorry; a man who comes and cares for that grave as much as he does must have quite the heart. Oh, look. Here he comes now." Ginny turned around to see Lucius coming towards them with a large bunch of flowers. As they made eye contact, the groundskeeper said, "Good day to you, miss," then walked away.

Ginny had not planned on running into Lucius here. "Hello," Ginny spoke first.

"Ginevra," Lucius greeted. He then placed the flowers by the grave. They both stood quiet for a moment, then he continued, "I didn't think you would realize today was the anniversary of the day we buried her."

"I didn't, until I was telling my family about her. Then it hit me." They both stood facing the grave, silent for a few minutes. "The groundskeeper tells me you have come at least once a week," she said, sounding impressed.

"For many years now, she...this, was all I had." The words were not spoken in anger; they both seemed to respect the fact they were in a graveyard.

"Lucius, I'm so sorry," she apologized.

As he spoke he took hold of her hand. "I know." They then stood quiet for a long time, each wanting to tell the other that they loved them. Both were hurting, but both were too stubborn to cave in. As Ginny started to cry, Lucius reached out and offered her a handkerchief. He finally asked, "How are you doing with the pregnancy?"

"Lily checked me out and everything seems fine."

"Ginevra, I want you to know that with everything else that's going on, I still want to be there for the birth. I need to be a part of it."

"Sure, I don't mind."

"You and Draco will need a place to live, one of your own. Go pick something you like, then let me know. I'll buy it for you."

"You don't have to. I'm starting to get some work. And Severus and Lily are fine with us being there."

"You need a place of your own." His voice was tight.

She nodded, then said, "Would you like to see Draco tomorrow?"

"If you don't mind, yes."

"Of course I don't mind, you're his father. But I should be getting back before Mum gives Draco too many sweets." She set down the flowers she had brought. After standing up, she smiled at him. "It means a lot to me that you took such good care of her all these years."

"Ginevra...," There was a pregnant pause in his speech.

Ginny finally spoke,"Yes..."

"I'll see you tomorrow." It was not what he wanted to say, or what she hoped he would say. As she walked away both their faces were wet with tears.

  
  



	17. Chapter 17

...But Siriusly,

The next day, Ginny went to the Burrow again while Draco was at the Manor with his father. It was just her, Molly, and Arthur in the kitchen. "Mum, Dad, I have a couple of things to tell you both."

"What is it, Ginny?" Molly asked.

Ginny was leaning against the sink. "Lucius and I started divorce proceedings this week," she stated.

Arthur, who had been sitting, got up and came over to hug his little girl. "I knew you would come around," he beamed.

"No, Daddy. If Lucius wanted to stay together, I would. Daddy, I understand your dislike of him, and I used to feel the same way about him. Then I got to know him. I'm sorry, Daddy, but I love him and this is not what I want."

Molly sat quiet watching the two of them. Arthur nodded. "Okay, you said you had something else to tell us."

"I'm pregnant," she said, absent-mindedly touching her stomach. There was no fear in her words.

Molly always loved babies, so a big smile grew on her face and she asked, "Does Lucius know?"

"Yes, but all that has happened is too much for us to get past. He feels betrayed, and I understand his feelings. I never betrayed him; in truth the only thing I ever lied to him about was my last name." Ginny had tears running down her face now. This time Molly came over and hugged her.

"What are the two of you going to do about the children?" Molly asked.

"We're going to try to work together, to parent them so they feel loved by both of us. He wants to be a part of this pregnancy; he missed a lot when I was pregnant with Draco."

"I bet he did," Arthur spat.

"Daddy, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Ginny, I don't care if he turned spy! He was a Death Eater!"

Ginny got a hard look on her face as she bit her lip. "Mum, I have to go." She then grabbed her things and left.

Molly looked at her husband; she was not happy. "Arthur, I know you have never liked the man, but you might try to be a little more understanding of what Ginny's going through."

Ginny headed out to Diagon Alley, for she had to pick up the invitations for the gala at Hogwarts. She was walking down the street when, at the ice cream shop, she saw Sirius Black fighting with a very loudly crying tiny baby. He was clearly having a hard time and the crying baby drew her in. Sirius was trying everything; bouncing, rocking, talking softly. But Ginny was sure at least part of it was his uncertainty. "Would you like a hand?" she asked. As he turned to look her in the eye, she noticed the years had been kinder to him than she remembered.

"Ginny?" he asked.

"Hi! Can I give you a hand?" He nodded and she reached out to take the baby. When he handed him to her, the baby's cries lessened almost instantly. "Teddy Lupin?" she asked Sirius while looking the baby over. His hair was fire-engine red and his face matched. She placed him on her shoulder and started burping him. "They pick up on the fact that you're unsure of yourself." Teddy let out a big belch.

Sirius looked at her, "Harry said you were back."

She was now holding the newborn and he was falling asleep. "Yes, and he's not too happy about the changes I made."

"Ginny, I'm sorry about the hard times I used to give you."

She shook her head. "I understood."

He gave her a charming smile. "I heard you're splitting up with Lucius."

"Merlin, word travels fast!"

"No, Lily slipped and said something. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"No, everyone else does."

"What did you change?" he asked.

"Well, I still don't know everything I've affected, but you're alive. And you did not spend 12 years in Azkaban."

He seemed surprised. "12 years?" She nodded. "Why?" he asked

She took a seat and looked down at the tiny baby before answering. "Well, the night that James was killed, Lily died too. Everyone believed you were their secret keeper. The next day you went after Peter Pettigrew, so he made it look like you killed him, and twelve Muggles, on a street full of Muggles."

Sirius stood amazed for a long moment. "Wow! -"

"It's a lot to take in," she admitted.

"Yes." He grew quiet for a few seconds. "Lily said that it was important to you that she made sure everyone knew who their secret keeper was. Why did it matter to you so much?"

"Because even though you were a total jerk to me in 1977, for me, in the summer of 1995, you were kind and understanding to me when I felt very much out of place." She looked down at the baby. "He's asleep now. Do you want him back?"

"No thanks. He seems happy where he is. Dumbledore said that you were a member of the Order no matter what we remember." He sat down on a bench across from her. "So, do you think you'll get back together with Harry then?"

"I don't think so. I mean, it's been four years for me, I have a child, and I'm in a completely different place in my life now."

"Yes, and we all know how immature eighteen-year-old boys are."

"Look, as much as I love holding babies, I have to get back to my little Draco. Severus is watching him, and he and Lily have been such a big help I really don't want to put them out any more than necessary."

"Right, and you don't want to expose him too much to Severus, or he might take on Severus' personality!" Her first reaction was to attack him for that, but she realized he used Severus' name, twice! And Severus, while he had mellowed a bit, still reminded her of the cranky Professor he had always been. But she loved him that way. She handed Teddy back to his godfather, said goodbye and headed off.

That night, after the children were in bed, Severus and Ginny sat at the kitchen table. Lily was out, spending the night at Hogwarts so Madam Pomfrey could have a night off. With the repairs to the school happening, there were many who stayed at the school, so they needed a healer there at all times. "Severus, what are things like with you and Black?" Ginny asked.

He looked at her with suspicion. "Why do you ask?" he questioned in return.

She sipped her coffee. "I ran into him today on Diagon Alley. He seemed less hostile towards you."

Severus sighed and as he leaned back in his chair he rubbed his eyes. "Sirius is Harry's godfather, so he and I needed to come to an understanding. He took it really hard when Lily agreed to marry me. I still have little use for the man, but Lily cares for him, so I'm civil to him. He has matured a bit over the years; however he did have a hard time dealing with the fact that I play a big role in Harry's life."

"And you don't really care if it bothers him, do you?"

Severus smiled at her, "There were some added bonuses to marrying Lily."

She smirked back at him. "When did you know that Ginny Weasley was, or would be, Ginevra Bancarz?"

"Part of me knew the first time I looked into your eyes. At the time I put it down to wishful thinking. I knew for sure after the Chamber of Secrets. I ran into you in the hall and you asked me what Tom was really like. You seemed sad and a little lost. I asked Dumbledore and he confirmed it that night."

"You didn't tell Lucius then?"

"What good would it have done him then? No, he needed to find out on his own."

**A/N You would not believe the month I have had. First we had covid-19, then our duplex suffered a housefire, I am now staying at an Air B &B for who knows how long. Please leave me a comment about what you think of the story it will make me smile.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Father and Mother**

Ginny was suddenly very busy between planning the gala for Hogwarts, looking for a house for her and Draco, and simply living. She had never realized just how big her family was before, and now that they almost all lived in different places, it seemed like every day someone was asking her to come for dinner or coffee. She was also trying to let Lucius spend as much time as he wanted with Draco. Tonight she was meeting Fred and George for dinner, and they were treating their favorite sister. Ginny was surprised when she arrived at the restaurant they agreed to meet at to find Lee Jordan there instead of her brothers. "Sorry, Ginny. Fred said something big came up and asked if I would mind keeping you over dinner. They're still buying." Ginny and Lee did have a nice dinner, however both believed this was clearly a setup.

As the summer moved along, Ginny decided that she liked having some work to do to keep her busy when Lucius had Draco. As much as she loved her son, it was nice to have some time to herself. Yet at the same time, she missed Draco terribly when he was with his father. This was one of those nights. Ginny had convinced Severus to take Lily out for an evening without kids and they were going to stay overnight in their quarters at Hogwarts. Ginny was happy to watch the Snape children. They were good kids. They had just gone to bed and Ginny was sitting in the backyard on this warm night. Harry came out from the kitchen.

"Hello, Ginny."

"Harry," she greeted warmly.

"Where are Mum and Severus tonight?"

She smiled into her iced tea. "They're having a night out." Harry sat down in the seat across from her.

He looked at her for a long time before he spoke. "What was it like? I mean, going that far back in time?"

She thought about her answer. "The clothing was hideous. The music was okay, but really it was not all that different. People are still people. There was still that one guy who was a complete jerk to anyone he figured was not as good as him."

"You mean like Blaise?"

"The way I remember it, it was Draco, but yeah, I can see Blaise being 'that guy.'"

"Who was it then?" Harry asked.

As she answered she watched his face, "James Potter."

Harry leaned back in his chair. "You're just saying that because he picked on Severus. To be honest, I think he was jealous of Mum and Severus."

Ginny shook her head. "Harry, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this. I don't think Severus will tell you the whole truth for the same reason he never told Lily about most of the stuff that happened. He, James, was horrible! I was called a whore by him more times than I can count, and even after he asked Lily to marry him, he implied that if I was willing that he would have sex with me! Harry, James Potter was not even close to perfect. But Severus loves your mother and you too much to ever tell you about most of the things James did."

Harry looked a little shocked. "Really?" was all he could ask.

"Harry, ask Sirius. Sit down and really talk with him. I ran into him a while back and I got the feeling that he was really very sorry about some of the things he and your father did. I think if you asked him now he will admit to things."

"I kind of knew, but never wanted to admit it myself. Did you ever tell Mum?"

"Harry, your mother was a Gryffindor and I was in Slytherin. I can count the number of times we spoke on one hand."

"Then why did you go to Godric's Hollow that night?" Harry inquired.

"For you, for Severus, for everyone. Tom chose you to be his equal. He marked you in the second he made his decision. You had to live."

"But I lived in your past."

"Yes. I had to make things better for you and Severus. I didn't want to see my best friend spend the rest of his life hating himself. He's too good a person for that."

"Do you really love Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you divorcing him?"

"Because he doesn't trust me."

"How do you know for sure?" Harry asked.

Ginny raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry. "Look at what I have done to him! What reason does he have to trust me?"

Harry could not give her an answer.

The next day, when Lucius returned with Draco, he came into the Snape home like always, but today was a little different. "Ginevra? My mother will be arriving back tomorrow. She has missed both Draco and you. I'm sure it would make her very happy if you both came to dinner at the Manor," he said suavely.

Ginny was surprised by this. "You mean she's still alive?"

"Of course she is! She was just on one of those extended trips she enjoys taking and was unreachable until now." He stepped closer to Ginny to hand over a sleeping Draco to her. "Why did you think she was gone?"

"You had not said a word about her and I did not want to ask and bring up more bad memories for you." Lucius had not moved away from her.

"Well, she is very much alive and I know she will want to see both you and Draco again. Will you come?"

"Of course I will come."

"Thank you." He then whispered to his son, "I'll see you tomorrow, little man." He was close enough to kiss her if he wanted to. He thought about it for a long moment. "Come to the Manor about four tomorrow afternoon."

"We'll be there." She was close enough for him to feel her hot breath against his face. Lucius knew he needed to get some distance from her, fast.

The next afternoon, when Amanda Malfoy arrived at the Manor, Lucius explained to her the events that had taken place and that Ginevra and Draco were still the ages they had been when they vanished those many years before. He also informed her that he and Ginevra had now filed for divorce. He even told her about the fact that Ginevra was pregnant, and he did not leave out the fact that she was a Weasley. Amanda, in true grandmotherly fashion, could not wait to see Draco, or Ginevra for that matter.

When Ginny and Draco arrived, a house elf whom she did not know led her to the parlor and announced them. Amanda Malfoy rose with excitement. She held her arms out for Draco as she said, "Draco, come give your grandmother a hug!" Draco, who had been walking with his mother, toddled straight for his grandmother.

Lucius came over and greeted Ginny, "Thank you again for coming today."

Ginny smiled at him. "I don't mind; I always liked your mother."

"I told her everything; the divorce, the fact that you're expecting, and who your family is." His voice was strained at the last part.

"Ginevra, wow! I don't know what to say, but it's good to have you back!" Amanda came over to where Ginny was standing and while balancing Draco in her one arm, she hugged Ginny with the other.

"Thank you, Amanda."

Dinner went well, and in a lot of ways it was as if no time had passed. But it did not escape Amanda's attention to the looks both Ginevra and Lucius sent to each other when they thought the other was not looking. Once dinner was over and it was time for Ginny to return to the Snape home, Lucius, in a gentlemanly manner, took them home. However, when he returned to the Manor he was greeted by a very angry mother. "Lucius Malfoy! What the hell are you doing?" Before he could reply, she continued, "I can see that both of you still love each other, and your children need both their parents!"

"Mother, you don't fully understand. She lied to me about a-"

"Lucius, I understand that, but you need to realize that you still love her. Do you want to see her with someone else? Do you want to see that someone else be the one who gets to see your children first thing on Christmas morning? Or the nervous excitement they will have on the morning before they board the Hogwarts Express for the first time?"

"Of course I don't want that," Lucius spat. "But she recognized someone else as being more important than our family. She placed Draco in danger, along with herself and our unborn child! They all could have been killed that night!"

"Lucius, how much time have you spent looking at it from her point of view?"

"What are you trying to say, Mother?"

"Lucius, I love you, but you're spoiled and self-centered. I know that you're only looking at this as to how it affects you and you alone. You need to take the time to understand why she did what she has done. I think you're mad because she did the exact things that made her the woman you love. She stood up for what she believed in, and from the sounds of things, everything she did she did for those she loved!" She paused. "I remember you telling me how she disliked you at first. Of course she did; you're a Malfoy and she's a Weasley. Lucius, she tried to push you away, but she then took the time to get to know you. She was able to look past your faults, and whether you like it or not, there are many of them. She loves you; I could see that. For crying out loud, even Draco can see it. You need to forgive and move past this."

Lucius spent the night thinking about his wife. He was a fool; he had spent the last sixteen years hoping and praying that somehow she would come back and that nothing would have changed. Well, she was back, and nothing had changed with the exception of the fact that she was a Weasley! But what did that matter? Because he had been thinking only of himself, she was now divorcing him. He would have to deal with his fears from the past sixteen years. She would not be at his side, and worse, she would one day be at someone else's side. And that someone else would be a large part of his children's lives. Whoever that was would get to be there for all the things he would miss.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Misconceptions**

It was mid-morning on what looked to be a warm day. Molly Weasley was the only one awake in the Burrow; she had just put Draco down for a nap and everyone else was out for the day. She was planning what she would make for lunch when the wards alerted her to the fact that someone was about to pay her a visit. She made her way to the kitchen door to greet whoever it was. Once they knocked she pulled the door open to find a slim, older woman on the other side. The woman had gray hair and blue eyes.

"Molly Weasley, I assume?" the well dressed woman asked.

"Yes, and who might you be?"

The woman extended a hand, "Amanda Malfoy. May I come in?"

Molly considered it for a minute as she shook the visitor's hand. Ginny had only said positive things about the woman. "Come on in," she invited as Amanda entered the over-used house. "Have a seat. Would you like some tea?"

"That would be lovely." As Molly moved around the kitchen Amanda continued, "I know our husbands' families have not always gotten along. However, we now share a grandchild and in the near future it will be two. I thought we should get to know each other."

Molly smiled at the woman. "Draco is a very special little boy."

Amanda smiled. "Yes he is. I'm so happy to have him and Ginevra back. Your daughter is a formidable young woman. She is a credit to both you and your husband."

After Molly set the tea pot down on the table and took her seat she said, "Thank you."

"When I first met your daughter, I liked her instantly. She already had a very good effect on Lucius. From what I understand, he first met her before she began her seventh year at Hogwarts. I remember him telling me she told him to bugger off."

"She always did have spirit," Molly mused.

"It took until that spring before she would even be nice to him. I knew that Lucius was in love with her already. When she finally agreed to marry him, I was so happy for them. She led us to believe that her family was all dead. My husband particularly loved her. I remember him telling me how she did not take any of Lucius' shit and she often put him in his place. Abraxas said once she had a child, he planned to change his will so that that all the monies would go to her and the child. My husband never approved of Lucius' Death Eater activities. If Ginevra had control of the Malfoy fortune, Lucius would never make the mistake of letting her slip away. I know I'm rambling, so here's my point; have you seen Lucius and Ginevra together lately?"

"No," Molly replied, sipping her tea.

"It doesn't surprise me; they're both too stubborn. Last night we all had dinner together. I can tell Lucius still loves her, and she still loves him. However, I'm scared that they're so pigheaded that neither will give in until it's too late. Which brings me to why I'm here; Draco and this new baby need both their parents, together. I need your help to make sure that happens."

"I want my daughter to be happy, and I don't think she can be happy without Lucius... just don't ever let Arthur know I said that. However, we have a hard road ahead of us. The minute Arthur heard about the fact that Ginny had filed for divorce, he called a meeting of the rest of the family. They started 'Operation Anybody But Lucius' and they are trying to set her up with other men. They think if she is getting attention from other men, Lucius will just fade away."

"I think for now the most important thing is to keep the two of them fresh in each other's mind," Amanda concluded. So started the first joint effort between the Weasley and Malfoy families... okay, so they're only members of their families by marriage, but you get the point!

At the same moment, Ginny was meeting Arthur for lunch. As Arthur came up to meet her, he had with him a young man about thirty years of age. "Ginny dear, I'm sorry I'm a little late. I had to deal with a jinxed laptop and Shane here is from the new department that deals with Muggle electronics. Shane, this is my daughter, Ginny."

"Ginny, pleased to meet you." He shook her hand. "Arthur, I work with computers actually. They're similar, but different."

"Ginny, I hope you don't mind, but I asked Shane to join us," he said, grinning.

It seemed now that someone was always bringing a friend with them when they would meet Ginny. Ron brought Seamus Finnegan, Fred and George tried bringing Lee Jordan around a couple of times, Percy brought a young man he worked with at the Ministry, Charlie brought Oliver Wood, and Bill and Fleur had Ginny over to dinner with Fleur's cousin, Pierre Delacouer.

Ginny realized what was going on; she was just too tired to fight it. Her mind was on other things. After losing Scarlette, Ginny was really scared of delivering this baby. She also missed Lucius terribly. Yes, she saw him every time he picked up Draco, but it was still very hard. She longed for the closeness of even a hug from him. While she never let anyone see it, as soon as she was alone after he left, she would cry. It was funny because as much as she would miss Draco, she also missed Lucius; at times she even missed him more.

It seemed to her that Draco could distract her from missing Lucius. She was at the point where she began to long for the moments when Lucius had returned from some Death Eater raid and would come into their bedroom to reassure her he was fine before heading down to drink with the other Death Eaters. At least there had always been some closeness then. Now, there was nothing.

She tried to keep busy. The Hogwarts gala was getting closer; it was set to take place on August 31, a Saturday. She did have a lot to do, which helped keep her mind occupied. Amanda Malfoy already said she would be happy to watch Draco the evening of the gala. Amanda's reason was simple; she hoped Lucius would take Ginny.

One evening during the week of the event, when Lucius was dropping Draco off, he made the inquiry, "Ginevra, are you going to the Hogwarts gala this Saturday?"

"Yes I am, and I'm really looking forward to it. In fact, your mother already agreed to take Draco."

Lucius was going to ask her to go with him, but her reply took him by surprise. If his mother was already watching Draco, it must be very important to her to go. And clearly she was not waiting for him to take her. No, she was a beautiful witch; there were most likely a good number of wizards willing to take her to the gala.

This fact was further instilled in his mind when he spotted her on Diagon Alley the next day with both Harry bloody Potter and that Longbottom boy.

"Ginny, Ginny! Wait up!" Harry called from behind.

Ginny turned to see Harry and who she believed was Neville Longbottom. Neville looked very different; he clearly had a lot more self-confidence about him. He had a better build to him now and he was dressed more like the other young men dressed. "Harry, Neville! How are you?"

"Ginny, it's good to see you!" Neville gave her a warm hug; something the Neville of her past would never have tried.

"Neville," she realized she had tears in her eyes.

"After you went missing, Dad told me you were the reason he and Mum weren't killed by the Lestranges. Dumbledore told him."

"No Neville, they were never killed, but they spent all of your life in the closed ward of St. Mungo's Hospital."

"Wow! How can I ever thank you?" Neville asked.

"What else have you changed, Ginny?" Harry asked. He seemed to have come to terms with the fact that Ginny was not going to get back together with him.

"Quite a bit, I guess, but it seems like I made it better for everyone but myself," she confided in the two boys. Tears were still brimming in her eyes.

Neville reached out and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close to comfort her. It was the only way he had ever tried to hug her in her past, and this was what Lucius had witnessed. "Honey, don't cry. Everything happens for a reason," Neville soothed.

She pulled away. "I'm sorry, it's these pregnancy hormones."

"What?" both Harry and Neville said together.

The fact that Neville was not aware of her condition was no surprise, but that Harry was unaware caught her off guard. "I'm sorry, Harry. I thought you knew; I'm almost five months pregnant. I was sure that you would have heard from Lily and Severus, or from Mum and Dad."

"No, I haven't heard a word. Mind you, I have not been paying that close attention to things lately. I assume Lucius knows?"

"Of course he knows!"

"But you're divorcing him."

Ginny sighed before speaking. "A baby does not just make all of a couple's problems go away."

"Um, Ginny? You should know that your father and brothers have this thing, um, where they're all trying to get you together with someone, anyone, but Lucius."

"What?"

"A couple of months back, after you announced that you and Lucius were getting a divorce, we all got together to find someone else for you. I knew you didn't want to get back with me, but... well, they just wanted to find someone to make you happy so you didn't get back together with-"

"My husband!" She turned and Disapparated.

Ginny landed at the Burrow. As she walked in the kitchen door she yelled, "Arthur Weasley!"

Arthur came around the corner. He knew just from the sound of his daughter's voice she was not happy in the least. "Ginny," he said, trying to be calm.

"Put me with anyone but Lucius!" Ginny yelled. Molly stood in the kitchen watching.

"Gin- Ginny, you have to look at it from-"

"He is the father of my children!" she hissed.

"Ginny, I just want you to be happy." He was trying to remain calm.

"As hard as it is for you to believe, we were, for the most part, happy." Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Ginny, pumpkin, you're pregnant and getting a divorce. I didn't want to see you cling to someone because you didn't think you had any other options."

"No, you don't want me with him because he's Lucius Malfoy." Her tears were now freely falling. "You once told me that all you cared about was that the person I married loved me and treated me right! Lucius did that! And I love him! If you can't accept that, then you don't love me like you claim to."

"Ginny, look at-"

"Look at yourself! You have lied to me my whole life! You told me it doesn't matter who I marry, and clearly as long as they weren't a Death Eater it didn't. At least Lucius never lied to me! He never hid how he really felt, and it was never a secret what he was doing. He knew I didn't support his activities, but it was okay. You sat here for sixteen years telling me one thing and meaning another! I don't think I can ever forgive you for this!" She then stormed out of the house.

Molly looked at her husband. "She's right, Arthur. I wondered when this would blow up in your face. And to make matters worse, you brought the boys into this. You may have finally driven her away. The three weeks that she was gone wasn't enough for you?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**The Gala**

The evening of the Gala had arrived, and Ginny had double duty as both organizer and attendant. She was still hurt by her father's actions, but at the same time could understand where he was coming from. She reflected on this as she got ready for the evening. She had chosen a royal blue gown that had an empire waistline as her tummy had just begun to show the fact that she was expecting! She was in no way ashamed of the fact, despite the fact that this was not the happiest time to be pregnant.

Ginny was thankful that Amanda had collected Draco earlier in the day for she had been to Hogwarts to check on the preparations for the Gala. Thankfully, everything was running smoothly. Ginny did a final check of her beauty charm, then headed back to Hogwarts.

A couple of hours later, Ginny watched as Lucius entered the Great Hall. He was not alone; on his arm was a very attractive brunette. The woman looked like she was extremely superficial. Her dress was just shy of being indecent, and the woman hung on Lucius like a fly on dragon dung. It hurt Ginny that he would begin dating someone like that. As much as she was trying to hide her feelings, it was not working as well as she hoped.

"Ginny, I'm sorry to tell you this, but anytime he is seen out it's with someone much like that," Sirius explained as he came up behind her.

She turned and looked at him. "And you're just what's needed to rub it in, right?"

He was wearing black dress robes and she had to admit; he did clean up nicely. "No, I could tell you were hurt by the fact he came with someone. Then as soon as he catches sight of you, he would know you are upset. Don't look, but this second he just spotted you. Instead of seeing you look hurt, he sees you talking to someone. He doesn't have the upper hand over you."

"Why do you care?" she asked, slightly aggravated.

"You're an attractive woman who, if I was being honest, would tell you part of the reason I always gave you such a hard time was because I was attracted to you. At the same time I was confused because with you in Slytherin and your friendship with Severus, you were unattainable for myself."

"Sirius Black, are you coming on to me?"

"No, not right now; you're clearly not over Lucius. But when you are, I will show you a totally different way I can get a reaction from you. Until then, I offer you my services."

"Your services?" she asked, shocked at his comment.

"You need a dance partner, and it would do Lucius some good to see others are sniffing around."

"Don't you think that's a little childish?" Ginny asked.

"In light of who you're talking about, while what Black says is childish I think he has a point." Severus had appeared and joined the conversation. "We are talking about Lucius Malfoy. He needs to be reminded of why he fell for you; because you acted as if he was the last thing on earth you wanted."

Ginny felt as if she had fallen into a parallel universe. She finally agreed to dance with Black. He did dance well, but not as good as Lucius. As the evening wore on she watched Lucius and his date. It hurt her to see him clearly enjoying the woman's attention. The floozy hung on Lucius' arm like a cheap suit and from the few things she said that Ginny could hear, the slut had no brains. Ginny could not understand for the life of her what Lucius saw in the woman, but she also found herself wondering if this was who had done the recent update to the decor in the Manor.

Ginny spent most of the night dancing with different men; from her own family to members of the Order to former schoolmates. After the Gala was over and she saw to it that things were being returned to normal, she finally made her way to the Entrance Hall. She was surprised to see Severus sitting on the steps waiting for her. "Are you about to head back to the house now?"

Ginny gave a heavy sigh as she sat next to him on the steps. "I don't have anything else to do."

"Lily and I appreciate you staying at the house."

"I'm really sorry I still haven't found a place of my own yet. I've just been so busy with this Gala and tired because of the baby."

"Ginevra, we really don't mind. I believe we were both thinking Harry would be staying there this year, but he has that flat now with Ron, so it would have just sat empty until Christmas. Oh, and Ginevra? A woman like that one tonight is only good for scratching an itch, nothing more."

She knew he was referring to Lucius' date. "It still doesn't change the fact that it hurt."

"It was meant to hurt. My guess is at some point you maybe gave him the impression that you had a date yourself and he just wanted to show you up."

"Merlin, what happened that everyone is so immature lately?"

"Matters of the heart always bring out the worst in people."

She smiled and looked intently at him. "It didn't in you; it brought out the best in you."

He looked thoughtful for a long moment. "Really? I saw in your memories how I treated Harry. I was not-"

"You put your life on the line more times that I can count to keep him safe," Ginny interrupted. "If the tables were turned, I don't think James would have done the same for your son."

There was a comfortable pause between the two, then after a long moment Severus stated, "Because of you I have everything I ever dreamed of."

"I'm happy for you," she replied.

"You gave up a lot to save me. How do I ever thank you?"

"What are you doing here with me? Shouldn't you be with Lily?"

"She thought you might need a friend tonight, and as much as she cares about Sirius she did not think he should be that friend tonight. She cares a great deal for you."

Ginny smiled. "I don't quite understand it."

"The second she realized that you were  you, she made a point of getting to know you. I think in some ways she feared your return from the past. Funny, for a long time she didn't understand our friendship."

"I know. She told me she believed she might lose you to me."

The look on Severus' face was one of joy that Lily feared losing him. "You and her do have something in common, besides your hair. You both always held to your ideals, but were able to love someone who viewed things differently. You're both extremely special, and I'm lucky to have both of you."

"Oh!" Ginny's hand touched her stomach. "Severus, give me your hand!"

"Is it kicking? No, Ginevra, let Lucius be the first to experience that," he said as he shook his head.

She knew he was right, and as suddenly as the motions started, they stopped. "I need to get some sleep. Good night, Severus."

When Ginny arrived home she found Harry sitting in the parlor. He was still in his dress robes. "Hello, Ginny."

She smiled warmly at him. "Hi, Harry."

"I hope you don't mind that I'm here."

Ginny made her way across the room and sat down on the sofa next to him. "It's your parents' home; you have every right to be here. Did Ron and Hermione finally realize that they can cut their sexual tension with a butter knife?"

Harry laughed, "No! You know, I can understand Ron not getting it, but Hermione is smarter than that."

"Yes, but women sometimes like to let men be the predator. You know, take the initiative."

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "About that, Ginny. Look, I know what you said, but I would like you to hear me out." She nodded. "Ginny, I know that you think we're at two different places in our lives, but I spent the last year thinking about you all the time."

"Harry, I have a child and another one on the way."

"I know that, but I spent this whole evening watching you dance with other men. It made me realize that I had to try to make you see that I, of all people, know what it's like to be raised by someone who never liked my father. But I never once felt Severus' feelings about my father being placed on me. Severus was the stepfather he didn't have to be. He taught me that you don't have to be related to someone to love them as if they were your own. I want you to let me be that to Draco and this new baby. Ginny, I want to marry you."

Ginny took Harry's hand in hers. "Harry, I'm sure you would be, and I do care about you..."

"I feel a but coming."

Ginny nodded. "But I'm still very much in love with my husband."

"You know, I remember hearing Severus ask Mum to marry him, when I was four and they thought I was asleep. I remember him saying that he knew and understood that Dad would always have a special place in her heart, but you know what I also remember? When Mum was about to have Laura, I was worried that the baby was going to be a boy. Sev told me he was hoping for a girl because he already had a little boy and that to make his family complete he just needed a little girl. Someone Mum would have to keep her company when we did guy things. Then when Seth came along, I was convinced that they didn't need me, but Sev told me that they were just having a boy to keep  him company once I was too busy with friends and school when I started Hogwarts. Anyway, my point is: I understand that you need time to get over Lucius, but when you're ready, I will be here."

"Harry, I once knew someone who spent their whole life in love with one person, even after that person had died. I don't want you to be like that! Don't wait for me, go live your life."

"Ginny, you don't get it! I spent the last year of my life thinking about you, thinking about our life together, and I want that life."

"Harry, I do get it. I spent a lot of my life waiting for you to notice me. And when you did the time we had was special. Then I waited another whole year waiting for you, worrying that you would be killed, just to have you tell me to wait a little longer. I know all about waiting. And I do know now how to tell the difference between when it's the real thing and a childhood crush. I do love you, but I love you like any of my brothers, and that's all."

"Ginny. I-"

"I'm truly touched that you think you feel so strongly for me, but trust me; you will find a girl who will be 'the one' for you."

Late the next afternoon Lucius returned Draco to the Snape home. Draco was very happy to see his mother. "Today is the first of September, and it's also the first time in eight years that I have not made the trip to King's Crossing," Lucius stated.

"I know the feeling. Other than the three years we were together, I don't remember not going. I planned to start going again when Bill would have started his first year. It would have been a chance to at least see my family."

"You never told me," Lucius muttered.

She only gave a sad smile in response. "Did he give your mother any trouble?"

Lucius smirked as he looked down at his son. "I'm sure he did, but she will never complain."

"Lucius? Last night, just before I left Hogwarts, I felt the baby kick for the first time!"

"You did?"

She smiled again. "Yes! I was talking to Severus when it happened."

"Why are you still living here?" he changed the subject. He found that as more time passed, he was bothered more by the friendship between his wife and Severus.

"I've been too busy to look elsewhere. And to be honest, if I am able to hold my eyes open at the end of the day I am happy to spend my time with Draco."

As Lucius left, he was disappointed that while he had been indulging in pleasures of the flesh, he had missed the chance to feel his child's first movement. Tina-Trina-, whatever her name was ,wasn't even that good. The only reason he even took her was because he couldn't be seen dateless when his wife was with some other wizard. But that wasn't the only reason she was busy that night; she was the one planning the event. He wondered why Ginevra never told him she was heading up the planning of the Gala. There was a time when she seemed to tell him everything. Well now he knew not everything, but more than she does now. It did not escape Lucius how his wife, even in her pregnant state, seemed to be the 'belle of the ball' last night. It seemed to him that every man there danced with her, except the one man who had the right: him.

But she had betrayed him, she lied to him, and put his children at risk. How could anyone expect him to forgive her?

Later that same week Ginny and Draco were having a quiet day at home when there was a knock on the door. Ginny was surprised to see Kingsley Shacklebolt at the door. The tall, black man was a formidable sight. "Mrs. Malfoy? I was hoping I might have a word with you."

"By all means, come in." Ginny hoped this was not more of the 'Anybody but Lucius' plot.

After she offered tea and made some, they sat down at the table. "I was very impressed to hear you arranged the Gala last Saturday. You did a wonderful job," Kingsley complimented.

"Thank you." She glanced at Draco, who was playing with a set of Muggle blocks her father had got for him.

"I'll get right to the point of why I came to see you. After the Gala, I checked around and found that while you were in the past you organized a lot of functions. You seem to have quite a flair for event planning."

"Thank you again."

"Next month an election will be called to replace the Minister for Magic. I intend on running, and was hoping that you might be willing to be my official campaign event organizer."

"Mr. Shacklebolt, I'm very flattered, but I know nothing about politics."

"Ginny... do you mind me calling you that?" She shook her head. "Ginny, you don't need to; you just have to plan the events for me. Dinners, speaking engagements, and keeping the press informed of these events. You will be paid well, and if I'm elected it could turn into a full time job. With me not being married, I have no wife to assist me with these things. Which would mean you wouldn't have to chase after events. That alone would give you more time with your son. And you would be well paid. Did I mention that already? And even if I don't get elected, it would give you the chance to show off your talent." Suddenly he was talking very fast, like he was nervous.

"Thank you for the compliments, but do you mind if I think about it overnight? I'll let you know tomorrow," she said.

"That's fine. I look forward to your owl."


	21. Moving On

**Chapter 21**

**Moving On**

Ginny took her time thinking about Kingsley's offer, but in the end took it. If she and Lucius were not going to be together, she didn't feel right living off of the Malfoy money. That was Draco's and the new baby's inheritance and it was not right for her to live off that money. Before she knew it she was thrown into the middle of planning a political campaign, but it was nice to be treated as more than Lucius Malfoy's wife and to be judged for herself again and not for a name.

Ginny was truly shocked that even after her father and brother's plot, 'Anybody But Lucius', and being pregnant, how much male attention she was receiving. She had come over to Hogwarts to visit Severus and Lily one evening. After Severus was called away to deal with a problem with one of the students in his house, Ginny commented to Lily, "You know, I understand some men have a thing for pregnant women, but I never realized just how many men did! In a way, I find it a little creepy."

Lily shook her head at Ginny's innocence. "Ginny, I don't mean to sound alarming, but there is something else that makes you very attractive to a lot of men: the chance of having access to the Malfoy money that marrying you would bring. Think about it: if anything happened to Lucius, as Draco's and the new baby's mother, most people would expect that you would be in control of that vast fortune."

Ginny's eyes grew big. She never for a second thought about that, but as soon as Lily voiced it Ginny knew she was right. Realistically, even if Lucius arranged for someone else to have control of things until the children were old enough to deal with matters themselves, people would still think she had control over it all. "What am I going to do?" she asked.

"You will have to be very careful," Lily replied. "Question anyone new who comes into your life, or choose someone who has wealth of their own. Someone who Lucius' money would have little effect on. Did you know that even with their differences in opinion – well, to the best of my knowledge Lucius still has Severus listed as the person who would oversee the financial matters if anything ever happens to him."

"Even after Severus never returned to Voldemort?"

"Yes, we found out when Lucius was in Azkaban I guess after he turned spy."

"Lucius - even back when we started was not – well, he regretted joining. I once asked him about turning spy, and he said basically he couldn't risk what would happen to me. What happened with you and Severus after Voldemort returned?"

"When he returned we stayed at Hogwarts full time in hiding because Lucius had been ordered to find us and kill us when Severus hadn't returned to Voldemort's service. Then after Dumbledore was killed, we moved to the Order's headquarters. Sirius was our secret keeper, and he was a good choice because no one would ever believe Severus would trust Sirius Black. You know it's funny, their relationship; they love to hate each other, but they both love me and Harry. I would never admit it, but it's kind of fun to watch them bicker. I wonder what James would say about their relationship." Lily noticed Ginny make a face at James' name. "What?"

"Lily, Severus would never tell you because of the way he is, but James never stopped bullying him. And I'm sorry to speak ill of the dead, but to be honest I don't think that James was as noble as you believe."

"Why, Ginevra? What aren't you telling me? I want the truth," Lily demanded, gently

Ginny thought long and hard about telling Lily, but realized she said something to Harry that he might tell her, so she spilled. "After you and he decided to get married, he told me that he was very interested in seeing what Severus and Lucius saw in me. I'm sure you remember the fact that he never passed up a chance to call me a whore of some type." She would let Lily fill in the blanks. "I'm sorry. I know you loved him."

"No, it's fine. James was not perfect, I realize that. It 's really funny; to someone on the outside, if they were asked which of my husbands would be most likely to cheat, they would guess Severus."

"I know. It goes with the whole Death Eater thing, or so it would seem."

"Do you feel that Lucius is cheating on you?" Lily asked.

"I won't lie; it hurts like hell to see him with someone else, but I just try to look at the positive changes I've made."

Lily squeezed Ginny's hand. "But you relinquished your own happiness."

"Mom used to tell me that everything works out for the best in the end. Wow, look at the time! I have an appointment for dinner with Kingsley. Goodbye, Lily, and say 'bye to Sev for me." Ginny got up and headed out.

She was meeting Kingsley at a restaurant to discuss campaign plans. When she arrived, she was surprised to see that Sirius was there too.

"Ginny, I hope you don't mind, but I asked Sirius to join us, seeing as how when I win I plan to appoint him the Minister of Justice," Kingsley explained.

Ginny smiled and offered her hand. "Congratulations, Sirius."

"Thanks, Ginevra." Over the evening Sirius poured on the charm. When the evening wrapped up, Sirius insisted on seeing Ginny home. Kingsley himself had to rush off. When they stepped out of the private dining room, Sirius spotted Lucius with another bimbo. He did his best to keep Ginny from seeing them, but Lucius did see her leave the restaurant with Black. As they stepped out onto the street Sirius began to head toward the closest Apparition point.

"Sirius, thank you for offering to see me home, but after sitting for over two hours, I think I'm just going to walk for a bit."

He shook his head. "I can't let you do that; at least not alone. It's not safe," he explained.

She laughed at him. "You forget, at the age of eleven I dealt with being possessed by Voldemort, and then spent years as a spy. I think I can handle myself."

"Ginny, look at your condition! And there are still some out there who are loyal to Voldemort. Please allow me." He offered her his arm, which she hesitantly took.

"I can't figure you out."

"Why is that, Ginny?" he asked as they headed down the street.

"Well in my past, the summer before my fourth year was when I first met you at Grimmauld Place. Because you were still a wanted man, you couldn't leave the house and were very restless there, until Harry finally came to stay for the rest of the summer. You saw what was happening to me and how at the time we were alike. I was there at the Order's headquarters, but was only allowed to clean. Nobody ever told me anything, but of course the Golden Trio knew what was going on. You were a member of the Order, but could not go out to aid them in any way. You befriended me, and I was hit hard by your death, though no one saw it. When I went back, the first time I saw you with James and Remus on Diagon Alley I wanted to come over and befriend you, but I already knew my mission. I could not risk it."

"And then James and I were such jerks towards you. I'm sorry. You know, Harry asked me the other day if I thought James could have been a father to Severus' son. I think for the first time I was honest, truly honest, about James. I don't think he could have been."

"You know, the Harry I remember had this perfect image of his father. It was very hard for him to admit to any faults in the man. I think that was why I was so surprised by what James was really like. However, the whole trip to the past was a real eye opener for me."

"How so, Ginny?"

"Well, I spent my life quite convinced that if someone was in Slytherin, they were all evil. And that Lucius was the devil himself. That -well, let's just say I learned that there are many shades of gray, including in myself."

"I can't fully imagine what it was like for you," Sirius mused.

"I don't regret it. I got one beautiful child already and another on the way. I have seen sides of people I never realized existed. I'm just sorry I hurt Lucius and Harry in the process." He gave her an understanding smile. "How are Tonks and Teddy doing?"

"She's doing the best she can. It's hard, but at least she has her mother."

Lucius took his date straight home after dinner. It bothered him to see Ginevra with Black. She was carrying his child, so who did she think she was going out with other men? In her condition? But a small voice inside his head reminded him that they were getting a divorce. He knew the next day they would be going to the healer to find out the sex of the baby. He could find out where her head was then.


	22. Chapter 22

**Saving Souls**

The following morning, Lucius met Ginny outside of the healer's office. He was still a little raw from seeing her with Black the night before. "Ginevra," he greeted coolly.

She gave him a warm smile. "Lucius, how are you this morning?"

"I'm fine," he retorted icily.

Ginny could not help but be hurt by the coldness he was displaying towards her. Later, once in the examination room, the healer was checking the baby's size.

"The baby seems to be growing as expected. Do you want to know the sex?" the healer asked.

"Yes," Lucius replied.

"No. Can we have a minute alone, please?" Ginny requested. The healer nodded and stepped out of the room. "Lucius, I changed my mind, I don't want to know."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm scared of getting too attached." He nodded. "There's one other thing, I don't want to give birth at the Manor."

"Ginevra, for five hundred years every Malfoy has been born there."

"I know, but after Scarlette, I-"

"Everything that could have been done was done for her," he interrupted.

Ginny had tears in her eyes. "I know, but Lucius, please... I just can't." The healer had re-entered the room.

"I don't think you understand the importance of the baby being born in the Manor," Lucius stressed.

The healer who had looked at Ginny noticed how upset she was and interrupted, "Mr Malfoy, while I was not there for the birth of your other children, I have read Ginevra's history. I honestly feel we need to be concerned about this. If she is upset and stressed about the birth, it will affect the baby. If she feels better about having the baby in a birthing center, then we need to respect that."

Lucius looked at Ginny the whole time. "Fine, Ginevra. You win, but I still want to be there, and perhaps you could recover at the Manor. With the children there, of course."

She gave a small smile of relief and said, "I'll think about it."

Before Ginny knew it, it was election night. She sat in a room with Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sirius Black, and a few others awaiting the voting results. For someone who didn't care much about politics, she found she was nervous and hoping that Kingsley would win. She knew he was a man who could be trusted and was true to his word. He came and sat next to her. "We haven't spoken much lately." That was true; the last week he had been very busy.

"No, we haven't"

"Ginevra, will you keep working for me after tonight?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes. I never really paid attention to politics before; there wasn't much point, but now I find it's very interesting."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it, but I wanted to tell you something. For the ball to celebrate my hopeful win, you're not working that night. I don't want to hear that you checked on one detail. Nothing. I want you to enjoy the evening."

"That's really very kind of you, but..."

"Ginevra, I know you're expecting and in the middle of a divorce, but I also know that Lucius Malfoy must really love you. The man turned his back on his beliefs, he kept you safe at Hogwarts, and if he hadn't sent the killing curse at Rookwood, Fred most likely would have been killed."

Ginny's eyes grew big. "What? Lucius is the reason Fred is alive?"

"I thought you knew that."

She shook her head. "No, the way I remember it, he was killed."

"You have to remember that the rest of us expect you to remember events as we saw them because for us, you were there."

"Lucius protected me at Hogwarts?"

"I only have second and third hand information, but from all reports, yes he did."

"I didn't know that either," she said as someone came up and whispered something in Kingsley's ear.

"Excuse me, Ginevra." The man moved away from her as she digested the information he just gave her. A couple of minutes later, Sirius Black came and sat next to her.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "I'm fine, you?"

"I'm nervous."

"He'll win on reputation alone," Ginny said.

"You're right. So how's it been going?" Sirius asked.

"Excuse me, everyone," an excited-looking wizard with a derby hat announced, "We have the final results! The next Minister of Magic is... Kingsley Shacklebolt!"

The room erupted in cheers. Ginny turned to say something to Sirius and was met with him pulling her into his arms and kissing her. She was surprised by this, for it had been a long time since she had been kissed.

She didn't fight it as there were too many things going through her head. When she was young and spending that summer in Grimmauld Place, she had wondered what it would be like to kiss him. But at the same time, and more recently for her, this man had called her a whore on a regular basis. Since she had returned, he was very nice to her, and he was a good kisser. But was she enjoying this because it was good? Or because it had been so long since anyone had kissed her? This was wrong; she was still married! She had to stop it, but it felt so good to be held in someone's arms. A small voice in her head reminded her this was not Lucius. But Lucius wasn't trying to get her back. She finally pulled away. "I can't, I'm sorry." She broke out of his arms and headed for the door.

As she entered the hall, she heard Sirius behind her. "Ginny, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that."

She spun around and glared at him. "No, you shouldn't! Are you blind? I'm carrying another man's child! Your godson is still in love with me! And I'm not about to fall into bed with you no matter how much my body is screaming for it!"

"Your body is screaming for me?" he asked, clearly shocked.

"No, for sex!" She took a deep breath. "Sirius, I can't; not right now. Maybe in the future, but right now I'm nowhere near ready."

"You're still in love with Lucius, aren't you?"

"How can I not be? He hasn't changed at all from who I remember. Not that it matters, he doesn't want me."

"Then he's crazy. Look Ginny, I'm sorry; I shouldn't have kissed you. I told you the truth before; I find you very attractive. Hell, when we were all hiding out at my parents' home, I had to keep reminding myself you were hardly fourteen. Not that Severus would let me forget and repeatedly reminded me that you would marry Lucius. Look, I'm not going anywhere. When you're ready, if you can look past the arse I was to you in school, I would like to at least date you."

"Sirius, why? Because it will piss off Severus?"

He smiled a mischievous smile. "No, but it's a side benefit."

She rolled her eyes. "The two of you have been going at this for twenty-seven years?"

"Yes, and if it changed now people would think the world flipped on its axis. While he does love Lily and Harry, the things he has done to protect them would surprise anyone. Don't ever tell him, but I do admire him, and I'm glad Lily and Harry have him."

"Sirius, I'm going to head to the Burrow now. And don't wait around for me. I don't know if I will ever be over Lucius." She turned to leave, but Sirius grabbed her hand.

"Do you think Lily ever stopped loving James? No, of course not, but she moved on and found love again. I would never tell James, if he was still with us, but I think she loves Severus more."

Later, Ginny sat at the kitchen table of the Burrow with Molly. Her father was out in his shed. She had just finished telling her mother about the kiss she shared with Black. "Why are you so confused, Ginny?"

"Because, Mum, as I remember things, the summer we spent at the headquarters of the Order I had a crush on Sirius. He was kind to me, and after spending all those years in Azkaban I guess he was, well let's just say, frisky. He would say things that, being young and having a crush on him, I took... personally. Then when I saw him as a teen,I wanted to be his friend, but couldn't. He and James Potter were cruel to me, to say the least. Now, he's coming on to me, claiming he always had a thing for me."

"Ginny, it's normal to be attracted to someone who finds you attractive. Even more so being pregnant, and without Lucius' attention, instinctively you're looking for someone to provide for you and your child."

"Mum, if that's true, why can't I feel anything for Harry? He offered to marry me."

"Because he's like a brother to you, and because you have had a more experienced man. Ginny, you're craving someone you know will be stable."

"Nope! I'm craving sex. I was not this – excitable when I was pregnant with the twins."

Molly laughed. "Oh, I remember those days! No matter how tired I was at the end of the day when I was pregnant, I always found the energy to be intimate with your father. I think that's why he kept wanting to try for a girl. He knew that there would be at least four or five months when he would never hear 'Not tonight, dear.' Oh Ginny, I'm happy you're home! I'm just sorry I missed so much."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty three

Christmas

As Christmas came closer and the weather grew colder, Ginny's tummy grew larger. Lucius still came to each of her healer appointments, but they seemed to only talk about Draco and the new baby. Lucius continued to be seen with other women and it seemed to Ginny that he was never with the same woman twice. It did worry her about what Draco was being exposed to at the Manor when he was there, but Amanda Malfoy had assured her that Lucius was alone when Draco was visiting. It reminded Ginny of what Lucius had said about wanting to know his children. She just wished he could forget the fact that she was the cause of so much pain in his life.

Every three days Lucius would come and pick up Draco for a two day visit. Ginny would then collect Draco at the Manor, often having tea with her mother in law. She finally found a place for her and the children, a four bedroom house near the Burrow. Big plans were being made for Christmas this year. Ginny had learned that after the deaths of Lily and Severus had been faked, the Snape children and Harry officially stayed with the Weasleys. Therefore, they were always wherever the headquarters for the Order were, and that way they were still with their parents. The two families were close.

"Ginny, what's happening with Draco for Christmas?" Molly asked. They were putting the finishing touches on Draco's room.

"Lucius and I still have to discuss that. I feel really bad; for sixteen years he felt he was missing everything with Draco, so I think I will allow him whatever he asks for this year."

"I understand how you feel, but don't allow him to walk all over you," Molly cautioned gently.

"I know, but really, Draco's not even two. It would be different if he were older," Ginny explained her thinking.

"But how are you going to feel about not being with Draco on Christmas morning?"

"I'll deal with it somehow, I guess. Besides, I will most likely have all of you guys to take my mind off of it." She gave her mum a smile.

"Well, if you're sure, dear," Molly said.

"Mum, I haven't even spoken to Lucius about it yet. For all I know, he could be planning on taking some bimbo to the French Riviera for Christmas." She looked sad at that idea.

"You're still in love with him, aren't you?" Molly came over and placed her arm around Ginny's shoulder. "You  can talk to me about it."

"I know." She fell quiet for a minute. "You know, for four years Severus was who I talked about everything with. I'm just not used to talking to someone else about these things."

"You and he were really close, weren't you?"

"Yes. He was, and is, my best friend. He even gave me away at our wedding."

"I'm glad you had someone so close to you."

Later that evening Lucius brought Draco back to the house. "How are you feeling?" he asked his pregnant wife.

"Like I'm going to explode at any second," she replied honestly. "How was he for you?"

"Good, but I think he's coming down with a cold or something," Lucius explained.

"Lovely," Ginny said sarcastically. "Lucius, I was wondering what you wanted to do about Christmas. I mean with Draco."

Lucius looked at their son. "Could I have him for Christmas morning?" he asked, looking hopeful.

She smiled. "You spent sixteen Christmas mornings without him, I don't mind this year."

"You're going to be at the Burrow?"

"Yes. After four years it will be nice to have a Christmas with everyone there. Also, Mum's planning this huge dinner for all of the Order, and I'm sure you would be welcome."

He sighed. "Ginevra, the only reason I helped the Order was for you."

"That's not true, you told me you regretted joining the Death Eaters."

"Joining, yes, but their original cause I still believe in," he reminded her.

"I know, but you did help. The Order was against Tom and his wants."

"Still, I won't be there."

"Fine, as long as you know you're welcome." She gave him a small smile.

"For all we know, you could have had the baby by then and be in no shape to go. Have you decided about staying at the Manor to recover?"

She looked at him sadly. "I think that would just confuse Draco, and I will have to get used to dealing with two children with different needs anyway."

"Don't you think it might be easier if Draco got used to the change with me around, until he's used to the idea of the baby?"

"Yes and no. I mean, no matter what he will have to get used to the fact that he will have to wait at times for attention anyway."

"Ginevra, I wish you would rethink this. You're not going to be in the best shape to deal with two children under the age of two. It will be a lot tougher to be on your own."

"I'll think about it some more, but who knows? After the baby arrives, I could change my mind again."

Before Ginny knew it, it was Christmas Eve. Amanda Malfoy had come to pick up Draco for his overnight stay at the Manor. "Ginevra, what are your plans for tonight?"

Ginny smiled at the older woman. "I'm going to head over to the Burrow right away. Mum has all of the Order coming for dinner tomorrow. I think she believes she's the adoptive mother to all of them."

The woman smiled at Ginny. "You must be looking forward to spending the holiday with your parents. It's been four Christmases since you were last there, right?"

"Yes, but really we haven't all been together since before Ron left for Hogwarts."

"That's a long time. It's the one downside to big families; as they grow older and get bigger, it's harder to get everyone together."

Tears burned Ginny's eyes as she thought about the future that would never be because of her trip back in time. "Do you understand why I did it?" she asked her mother-in-law.

"Of course I do, child. I remember the day you agreed to marry Lucius, when you said that your family, well you know. Anyway, I wished at the time that there was some way for you to have your family back. You forget that I grew up in a bigger family than Lucius did, so I understand how close siblings are. But I should be getting back to the Manor. Happy Christmas!"

"Yes, tell Lucius that Severus offered to pick Draco up at about two pm.. And Happy Christmas!" She turned her attention to Draco. "Okay little man, Uncle Severus will bring you to the Burrow tomorrow. You, be good for your grandmother and your father. Mummy loves you!" Ginny had tears running down her cheeks.

"Ginevra, why don't you come and spend the night at the Manor?"

"No, we need to try and keep this a clean break."

"Well, if you change your mind, you're always welcome."

Ginny nodded and Amanda stepped out with Draco. As the door closed, Ginny muttered to herself, "Unless Lucius has company over." Then she went to gather the things she would need to take with her to the Burrow.

Lucius arrived home knowing Draco would already be there, so he headed to the parlor to find his mother playing with his son in front of the Christmas tree. Draco looked up to see his father, squealed "Daddy!" and ran across the room to Lucius. He bent down and kissed his boy.

"Lucius dear, how was your day?" she asked.

He closed his eyes and remembered Christmas Eve the year before Draco and Ginevra went missing. It was so similar; the only difference being Ginevra had come over and kissed him hello.

"Fine, Mother," he stated.

At the Burrow Ginny sat decorating cookies for her mother. Fleur and Hermione were with the Weasley women. "Mum, correct me if I'm wrong, but this will be the first year since before Ron started Hogwarts that we've all been together for Christmas, right?"

Molly thought back, "Well, we came close, the Christmas of two years ago."

"Oh."

"So Ginny, how are things going? It seems like forever since we talked," Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Good, I guess. The house is finally coming together."

Fleur looked at Ginny. "You're missing your little Draco, aren't you?"

"No, YES!-I'm sorry! I'm just not in the best frame of mind today."

"Why is that, Ginny?" Molly asked as she continued with her prep work for Christmas dinner.

"Earlier today I signed my divorce papers," Ginny admitted as she placed a candy on one of the cookies with a little too much force.

"So it's final? Or is there a waiting period?" Hermione asked.

"It's not final until Lucius signs. And I would guess knowing him, that will be tonight."

"Well, at least you can move on with your life now," Hermione said.

Ginny nodded sadly. "Yes, I can do that."

"I heard dat Sirius Black is very interested in you," Fleur commented.

"Yes, he told me as much, but I think that would be really hard on Harry."

"Ginny, you spent four years of your life doing things for everyone else but yourself. Now the only people you should worry about are yourself and your children. If you have feelings for someone; Sirius or anyone else, if it's good for Draco and the baby and it makes you happy, go for it. Don't worry about how anyone else will take it," Molly insisted.

Hours later, after Draco was in bed, Lucius went down to his study. On his desk sat a large envelope. Lucius noted as he began to open it that it was from Ginevra's lawyer's office. Inside it contained the final divorce papers. "Happy Christmas," he muttered sarcastically. For a small amount of time both he and Ginevra wondered if they would even have to do this because they believed that the marriage was not legal, but Dumbledore had even fixed that. Somehow the old coot had Ginevra's name changed officially, making the marriage a legal one.

He read over them and everything seemed to be in order. He found it funny that a life together would end with his signing of these. Ginevra had already signed. Lucius pulled open a drawer to grab a pen. The pen he used to sign anything legal, that he hadn't used in months, sat on a picture of Ginevra from their wedding day. He pulled out the picture and looked at it for a long time. He looked back at the papers that sat on his desk, then slammed the photo down breaking the glass, pushed back his chair and stormed out of his study.

  
  



	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Merry...? Christmas**

As the evening progressed, more members of Ginny's family arrived at the Burrow. Fred and George were the only ones that had yet to arrive as the joke shop had been packed with customers all week. But they should be arriving soon. The men were all sitting around the kitchen table entertaining each other in conversation while Molly, Ginny, Hermione, and Fleur worked in the kitchen finishing their prep work for the huge meal the next day. They were expecting to have at least thirty-six adults plus a number of children. Ginny was surprised how calm Molly was, but guessed that before Bill and Fleur's wedding she had had a lot more to worry about. "Molly, I'm finished wit' dis. What else is dere to do?" Fleur asked.

"I think that's it for tonight. We can relax for the rest of the evening," Molly replied as the back door opened and the twins walked in.

"Sorry we're..," Fred started.

"So late..,"

"The Shop..,"

"Was packed."

"You would..,"

"Have thought..,"

"Word just..,"

"Got out..,"

"That tomorrow..,"

"Is Christmas!" the twins bantered.

Fleur made her way over to stand next to her husband and placed a hand on his shoulder. Bill cleared his throat. "Well, now that we're all here for the first time in eight years, Fleur and I have an announcement. We are expecting our first child, due in May." The room erupted in congratulations.

Ginny was happy for them, but sad too. She never received this kind of reaction. She knew why, but still she was envious. Amanda had been thrilled when she heard Ginny and Lucius were expecting the twins, and also over the new baby. Once she offered her congrats, she turned back to the celery she was chopping and quietly wiped a tear away.

In all the noise she never heard the back door open. "Excuse me, is my wife here?" Lucius' voice came over all the other voices. Ginny put down the knife she was holding and slowly turned to face Lucius. She grabbed a dish towel to wipe her hands, then made eye contact with him as the room fell quiet.

"Lucius, is something wrong with Draco?" The panic was clear in her voice.

"No, he's fine. Ginevra, I came to tell you I received the divorce papers today, but I'm not going to sign them. I have spent the last sixteen Christmases wishing I had my family back. Tonight I have Draco back, and while I love him dearly, it still is not right. Ginevra, I have been a fool. Sixteen years of wanting you to come back, having to pretend for the last few years that you meant nothing to me and that I never loved you.. Then you returned, remembering what we had and what we were, but I let my ego get in the way. Fact of the matter is, I don't care what you did or even why you did it. You did it because you're you. And if I'm being honest with myself, I don't care that you're a Weasley; it would not matter if you were a Muggle. I love you and I need to have you at my side," he declared, not caring who was there and listening.

Ginny dropped the dish towel and almost ran to Lucius, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him. It felt like the first time they kissed. When she pulled away far enough to look into his eyes, she smiled. "A Malfoy never says 'I'm sorry.'"

"Never," he confirmed, returning the smile.

"I love you."

"Will you come home, where you belong?" He looked hopeful.

Ginny remembered she was standing in her mother's kitchen and pulled away further. She glanced at the onlookers; they all had shocked looks of some sort on their faces.

"One more year won't make a difference," Molly said as tears of happiness shone in her eyes.

Fleur quietly headed upstairs. "Can we come back for dinner tomorrow night?" Ginny asked Lucius.

"As long as you're at my side, I'll deal with whatever comes my way," Lucius replied.

Arthur finally overcame his shock at Lucius' behavior and rose from his seat. His face was unreadable as he made his way over to Ginny and Lucius. "She may be your wife, but she is still my daughter. And if she ever sheds even one more tear over you, you'll have me to deal with."

Lucius looked at Arthur and nodded, then replied, "The only time she will ever cry over me is when I pass away."

Fleur came down the stairs with Ginny's overnight bag and Ginny's gifts for Draco. "'Ere Ginny, you will need dese tonight."

"Thanks, Fleur," Ginny replied as Lucius took the things from the Frenchwoman. "We will see everyone tomorrow."

"Lucius, tell Amanda she is most welcome here tomorrow, too," Molly said.

Lucius only nodded at Molly, then looked down at Ginny. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Oh yes," she replied, and they headed out the door. Lucius Apparated them into his bedroom. Ginny wrapped her arms around him and let a sob escape.

"Are you alright?" he asked soothingly.

"Is this real? Please tell me I'm not dreaming."

"You're not dreaming, because if this was a dream, it would be my nightmare to wake up and not have you here."

"I never meant to hurt you. I just-"she began to explain.

"I know. I've been an arrogant fool. You realize you'll have to end things with Black."

"In order to end things there would have to be something to have started." She smiled at him, then continued, "And what about all the women you've been with?"

"None of that matters now. We're together again, where we belong." He pulled her as close as her baby belly would allow, and kissed her like he should have months before, when she returned.

She pulled away a little, "Lucius, please make love to me."

He looked startled. "Ginevra, you're due in three days time!"

"I don't care! I need you. It's been over six months," she urged.

"Like about sixteen years over six months. Are you sure?"

"Yes! Show me how much you love me and let me show you how much I love you." She began kissing him again and he let go of any concerns he had. They made love, and it was beautiful and perfect.

Several hours later Ginny woke him up. "Lucius, Lucius, it's time!"

"What?" he murmured, still half asleep.

"The baby! It's time!"

He sat bolt upright. "Are you sure?" She winced and then nodded as a strong contraction hit her. "How far apart are they?"

"They're close, really close." She looked at little panicked.

"Okay, I'll call the healer," he assured her.

"Lucius, please! The birthing center," she pleaded. Lucius nodded. "My bag," she exclaimed as he helped her to the door.

"I'll get it. Accio Ginevra's bag!" Her overnight bag came flying right to him.

"No, the one at the house! Once we get there, call Severus. He can pick it up for me." She was hit with another contraction.

"No, I'll go," he offered.

"Please don't leave me! Besides, Severus set the wards, so he knows how to get past them." Lucius nodded, then Apparated them to the birthing center.

As they moved towards the front desk, the aides took one look at Ginny and guided them to a birthing room. "Change into the gown on the bed and one of the healers will be in shortly."

"Excuse me, do you have a Floo I can use ?" Lucius asked.

"Of course, it's just at the end of the hall."

Lucius thanked the aide, then turned to Ginny. "Where is the bag?"

"Severus knows." Lucius was a little surprised at this, but another contraction hit Ginny and he was distracted. Once the contraction ended, he headed to the Floo and called Severus.

When he returned, the healer was checking Ginny over. He moved towards the head of the bed. "Severus is on his way," he related.

"Ginny, you're only at about 5 centimeters, but as strong as your contractions are, I don't think it will be long. Just hang in there. Do you want something for the pain?"

"No," Ginny replied.

"Okay. I'm going to step out, so just call if anything changes. An aide assigned to you will be in soon," the healer explained, then left the room. Before Lucius could speak, the healer reappeared. "There's a Severus Snape here to see you."

"Send him in," Lucius said.

As Severus walked in Ginny was hit with another contraction. She did not scream or curse, but looked more scared with each contraction. "You heard the healer, it won't be long now. I know you can do this," Lucius assured his wife.

Ginny closed her eyes as the contraction subsided. Severus set Ginny's actual hospital bag down beside the table next to the bed. "Thank you, Severus. Would you mind Flooing Mum? And Amanda? We never said anything before leaving the Manor!"

Severus' eyebrows shot upward. "Can I take that to mean you're together again?"

Lucius nodded. "Yes. I finally came to my senses."

Four hours later Ginny was panicking as the healer checked her again. "Mrs. Malfoy, there is still no change." Ginny began to cry, and Lucius knew she was scared to death. "Mr. Malfoy, may I have a word?"

Lucius followed the healer out into the hallway where he was surprised to see not just his mother and Severus, but Lily Snape and Molly and Arthur Weasley as well. "I'm very worried about your wife and the baby," the healer informed Lucius. "I don't think at this point she's going to progress. I believe we need to do a removal. We could try other procedures, but with how things went at the end of her first pregnancy, I don't think she is psychologically able to deal with a natural birth. Her fear from the loss of her daughter will take over."

"Fine, do whatever you have to," Lucius said.

"Okay, we will be putting her to sleep for this. I'm sorry, but you will not be allowed in during the birth."

"Can I go in until you're ready to start?"

"Yes," the healer replied. "But there is a chance, if she gets too upset, that we could lose her."

To the others looking on, Lucius' complexion looked gray. "I understand." They headed back into Ginny's room.

Once the healer explained things to Ginny, she became hysterical. "No, please! Let me try a little longer!" She was frantic. "You can't if I don't agree!"

"Your husband already gave consent, and we have to consider the health of the baby," the healer explained.

Ginny turned on Lucius. "How could you do this to me?! What if something goes wrong..."

"Ginevra, I'm keeping my promise to you that you would never have to bury another child. Everything will be fine, but you need to calm down," he stressed.

"But if something goes wrong... Please, Lucius! Don't let them put me to sleep! I need to be awake. Please!" She began to hyperventilate.

The healer used her wand to put Ginny to sleep. "If we're going to save them, we need to start now," the healer explained. "You will have to leave now, sir."

Lucius kissed Ginny's forehead, stepped away from her, and then left the room. In the hallway, all the others were waiting for word of what was happening. Lucius explained what the healer had said, then looked at his mother. "Where's Draco?" he inquired.

"When Severus called me, I knew there were a number of people at the Burrow who would be willing to look after him, so I dropped him off there. Hermione took him willingly."

An hour and a half later, Lily sat down next to Severus. "Sev, I think I need to tell you, it's been too long. Somethings wrong; a removal should take a half hour at most."

"I know. Lucius doesn't look so good, either. I'm going to talk to him. Go and see if they will tell you, one healer to another, what's going on." She nodded and headed to the aides desk. He got up and made his way across the room to where Lucius sat alone. "Lucius, do you want to talk about it?"

"It's been too long, Severus. Something must really be wrong. Why haven't they sent anyone out to tell us what's going on?"

"Lily is seeing if they will tell her anything," Severus told him.

"She begged me not to let them put her out," Lucius stated, then finally cracked. Tears began falling down his cheeks. Severus moved to block everyone else's view of Lucius. He remembered how Lucius reacted after Ginny and Draco first vanished. This was worse. It made Severus wonder which was worse for his friend.

Minutes later Lily tapped Severus on the shoulder. He glanced back to see his wife holding a newborn baby. She then stepped around her husband and spoke to Lucius. "There's someone here who wants to meet you." Lucius looked up at the woman holding the baby. "It's a girl!" She handed him the baby. "There were some unexpected complications, and Ginny is still not out of the woods. I'm going to explain things to the others."

Lucius looked down at his daughter. She looked perfect; very pink, but perfect. And she had the Weasley hair. "Hello there," he whispered as he held her closer, knowing full well he was already wrapped around her little finger. His thoughts were also on Ginny, He decided his children would know everything about their mother and how brave she was. Then he looked at Severus. "I just got her back! I can't lose her now!" he exclaimed.

"Ginevra will be fine; she's a fighter," Severus assured him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Epilogue**

Lucius Malfoy stepped out onto the patio and watched his eleven-year-old son Draco and nine-year-old daughter Destiny engage in horseplay. The two children were very close and Lucius felt truly lucky to have them. He glanced up at the sky. It was a beautiful day; perfect for spending the day honoring the children's mother. Destiny came up to her father and said, "Daddy. I love you!" Lucius knelt down and hugged her. She was truly beautiful with her strawberry blond hair that naturally fell in ringlets and her grandmother's eyes that were the deepest blue. As she let go of him she ran her hand down her father's arm and over the Dark Mark that was faded but still there. She looked up at her father, then back down to the Mark. "Daddy, you said you would explain to us about this."

Lucius knew she was right, he had said that. In a few weeks' time, Draco would be starting Hogwarts and he would hear the story, or parts of it, from others. "Let's sit down," Lucius said. "Draco, you too. You need to hear this as well." Draco came over and sat down. "This Mark is the one that Voldemort used to identify his most loyal followers, and I was one of them. I did some horrible things in service to Him, but I would never change that because if I did, I never would have met your mother. You see, the first time I met her was on August 31, 1977 in Flourish and Blotts. She was full of fire, and quite disliked me. I wasn't used to that from a woman. The first time she met me was August 31, 1992. She was eleven and already full of fire. You see, when she was 16 she traveled back in time to save your Uncle Severus. And she did, but along the way she saved a lot more people. You see, if I had never become a Death Eater, your mother wouldn't have fought so hard against me, and I wouldn't have fallen in love with her. She had a very clear image of who I was, and I was lucky to have won her over."

"Father, the years you said don't match up," Draco pointed out. He had grown into the image of his father. Lucius knew Draco would be placed in Slytherin.

"It would seem so, but as I said; your mother had traveled back in time saving many souls along her way. Everyone claims that Harry Potter is the hero of the war, but I know the real hero was your mother."

"Father, do you ever wonder what life would have been like without her?" Draco asked.

"No. She told me about it once, but I'm much happier this way."

"What are you three talking about out here?" came Lucius' wife's voice.

"About how Daddy loves you, Mum," Destiny replied as she looked over at her mother.

Lucius got up and came over to kiss his wife. "I was telling them the truth about us." He looked at her wearing a tailored yellow tank top and matching shorts and her hair was pulled back in a perfect ponytail. In a couple of hours, they would be heading over to the Burrow to celebrate Ginny's birthday with her family. Ten years later, Lucius was able to overlook his disagreements with Arthur Weasley for the sake of his wife. She meant the world to him. He remembered after Destiny was handed to him the day she was born, he had held her for hours until the healers finally came out and explained about Ginny. They had found a massive tumor that would otherwise have not been detected without the removal. If she had not had a child, they would have found the tumor eventually, but it would have been too late and she would have died. However, as a result Ginny was no longer able to have any more children.

They had spent the days after Destiny was born in the hospital talking, really talking. It was the first time Lucius had been thankful Ginevra had such a large family. While his mother could care for Draco for a few hours, days on end were another issue. It had been much easier to talk without Draco demanding attention, and it really helped them both get over their feelings and brought them closer together. The years that followed were better than either of them had ever hoped. Lucius stepped away from work and focused most of his attention on Ginevra and the children. While he would never voice it, he knew that everything had been truly for the best. Without the long break without Ginevra and Draco, he would have become his father. But he now knew his children, and there was nothing about them that could surprise him. He was grateful for it.

"I was wondering when you were going to do that." She smiled.

"Have I ever told you how proud I am of you?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Not lately." Ginny watched as Draco and Destiny began playing their game again. "I know he will be in Slytherin, but Destiny? I have to wonder what the record time is for the Sorting Hat to decide on someone's House."

"I imagine she will be hard to place." He looked at his wife again.

"She saved my life," Ginny concluded.

"Yes and no. If you never went back in time, you never would have had her and they never would have discovered the tumor in time. You saved your own life!"

  
  



End file.
